


48 Hours | EXO [Çeviri]

by Kairan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT12 (EXO)
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 35,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairan/pseuds/Kairan
Summary: "Hadi bir oyun oynayalım.Oyun çok basit.48 saatin sonunda, bu evde yalnızca bir erkek hayatta olmalı."
Relationships: Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [48 Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/693496) by 辛辛息息. 



**Son zamanlarda** **LA'ın** **havası güneşli ve keyif verici ama** **kliniğime** **gelen hasta sayısında belirgin bir azalma yok. Her zamanki gibi** **sekreterim** **, verdiği küçük molalar esnasındaki yaptığı telefon görüşmelerinde, işinin önemli olmasına rağmen aldığı maaşın az olmasından şikayet ediyordu. Hastalar sularını sık sık** **yudumlarken** **sağır edici** **sessizliklerini** **koruyor, büyüyen bitkiler kısıtlı alanları içinde sonsuza doğru** **kıvrılıyorlardı** **.**

**Ben bir** **psikiyatristim** **, 42 yaşında, halen bekar ve (10 seneden fazla bir süredir) Amerika'da lisans sahibi bir doktorum. Genel olarak konuşacak olursam, kendim hakkında fazla bir** **hoşnutsuzluğum** **veya beklentim yok.**

**Öğrencilik** **günlerimden** **beri LA hiç bu kadar barış içinde olmamıştı. Ama tabii ki bunun benim ana-psikoloji** **seçmem** **ile hiçbir ilgisi yoktu. Doktora** **tezimi** **seçerken ilgi** **alanımdan** **kaçamamıştım** **.** **İtiraf** **etmem gerekiyor ki, psikolojik suç davalarını almam büyük ölçüde karı ve koca arasındaki psikolojik uyuma olan** **tutkuma** **bağlıydı. Bu** **mesleğimin** **sorumluluklarını** **küçümsediğimden** **değil, daha çok** **kaderimi** **tanımaktan daha** **fazlasıydı** **. Çünkü, olan her şeyden sonra anlıyordum ki, yaşamak kolay değildi. 4 sene evvel, 40 yaşında otistik bir adamın oğlunu öldürüp plastik bir** **ambalaja** **sararak evinden 2 kilometre uzakta olan bir çöp** **konteynerına** **attığından** **şüphelenilmişti** **. Taylandlı karısı İngilizce bilmiyordu ve ne yazık ki olaydan sonra psikolojisi pek iyiye gitmemişti. O kadar da hoş bir Noel olmadığını hatırladığım o günde, Federal** **Büro'nun** **gözlem odasında, görevli adam bir veya iki damla gözyaşı dökerek kahve bardaklarını toplamaya devam etmişti.**

**O zamandan beri, federal büroya giden o yol benim için daha da tanıdık hale gelmişti ama bunu sadece her gün ve her gece bulunduğum sokağın bir tarafındaki sahne için söyleyebilirim. Ben, profesyonel** **becerilerimi** **şeytanların ruhunu kazanmak için kullanıp, sonra** **İblis'e** **satan, tatmin edici bir** **tedarikçiydim** **. (Hâlâ da öyleyim) Buna tabii ki kendi ruhum dahil değildi.**

**Ruhumun** **kurtarılmaya** **ihtiyacı yoktu, barların arkasında acı çekerken, ona cehennem içinde sınırsız keyif alması için izin vermiştim. Polislerin, seksüel** **eğilimimi** **bilmesine** **gerek yoktu, bu sadece işim için bir dezavantaj oluşturur ve onların benim zihinsel sorunları olan bir psikiyatrist olduğumu düşünmelerine yol açardı.**

**Geçtiğimiz seneden başlamak şartıyla, onlarla olan** **işbirliğimi** **olabildiğince azaltmaya çalıştım. Sayısı çok fazla olan özel hastalar; bende dikkat eksikliğine yol açtı. Kesinlikle başka bir psikiyatristin dikkatini gerektirecek kadar büyük bir baskının altına girmek istemedim. Bununla birlikte, geçen hafta bir dizi Asya kökenli kişiden oluşan bir grup hakkında büyük bir olay meydana geldi. Bunun nedeni bu tuhaf davanın kendisi veya benim Asyalılar ile olan psikolojik ilişkim olabilir ama 40 yıllık bir polis müfettişi beni bu olayı** **incelemem** **için** **çağırdığında** **,** **reddetmedim** **.**

**Basitçe konuşursak, genç ve popüler bir Koreli grup, geçen Cuma** **LA'a** **tur hazırlıkları, bir takım röportajlar ve çeşitli MV sahnesi çekimleri için geldi. Uçaktan indikleri anda kayboldular; onları ağırlamaya hazırlanan yerli şirket personeli üyeleri görmemişti ve onlara eşlik eden diğer personel ise başka bir kapıdan çıkmıştı. O zamandan itibaren grupla olan temaslarını kaybettiler.**

**Yerel personel, "Sadece iki kişinin üyeleri isimleriyle çağırdığını duydum ama diğerlerini** **bekleyemedim** **." demişti.**

**Bu olay dün, Salı sabahı, polisin terk edilmiş bir banliyö çiftliğinin yanındaki villada birkaç oğlan bulduğunu söylemesine kadar devam etti.**

**Maalesef** **bulunduklarında** **, bir küvette, elindeki çok miktarda kalp hastalığı ilacını tutarak oturan grup üyesi hariç başka kimse hayatta değildi.**

**"Bu çocuk da senin gibi, Çinli." dedi genç ve yakışıklı stajyer Mike bana doğru.**

**Açıkçası, yoğun miktarda mental bozukluk yaşayan genç, polis tarafından bulunduğundan beri insanlarla iletişime geçmeyi reddetmişti. En yardımcı olmayan kısmı ise, hikayenin tamamını bilen tek kişi olmanın yanısıra, kurban ve aynı zamanda en büyük şüpheli haline gelen kişi durumuna düşmüştü. Geçici otizme ek olarak, davranış bozuklukları ve şiddet eğilimi göstermişti. Dün, bir kimlik belgesi imzalaması için ona kalem veren polise saldırma girişiminde bulunmuştu. Bu davanın çok hassas olması nedeniyle, şu anda tüm gün boyunca bir gözlem odasında tutuluyordu.**

**Saçları dağınık ve en azından 2 gündür tıraş olmamış olmasına rağmen, Tanrının kendisine olağanüstü bir görünüş ve boy vermiş olduğunu itiraf etmem gerekiyordu. Bunun bir idol grubu olduğunu bilmiyor olsaydım, onu "Tanrısal şok" olarak** **tanımlardım** **herhalde.**

**Tanrının onu iyi bir görüntünün yanı sıra, hayatını sürdürme** **şansıyla** **da** **kutsamış** **olması, onun hakkında bir planı olduğunu gösterir gibiydi.**

**Çince ismi Wu Yi Fan, İngilizce ismi ise** **Kris'ti** **, 24 yaşındaydı. Anne ve babası erkenden boşanmıştı ve kısa süreli bir denizaşırı hayat geçirmişti,** **heteroseksüeldi** **ve geçmişte birkaç sevgilisi olmuştu.** **Özgeçmişine** **bakılırsa, ailesinin geçmişi iyiydi, iyi** **eğitimliydi** **, tıbbi bir hastalık geçmişi veya estetik operasyonu yoktu, uyuşturucu ve sabıka kaydı yoktu, ilerideki star hayatı pürüzsüz görünüyordu. Kişilik becerileri normal görünüyordu ve hatta içinde bulunduğu idol grubunun lideri** **pozisyonundaydı** **, otistik eğilimi yoktu.**

**Doğrulanan ölümlerin çoğu Koreliydi, Kore endüstrisinde Kris gibi kendini geliştiren sadece 3 Çinli vardı. Mike Tokyo konserinde çekilen bir fotoğraflarını bana uzattı, kesinlikle benzer** **görünüşlere** **sahiplerdi. Avrupalıların** **Asyalılara** **karşı olan korkunç yargılarına göre, kesinlikle kim kim ayırt etmek mümkün değildi.**

**"Ölüm zamanlarına bakarsak, bu 4'** **ününki** **son 18 saat içinde yaşanmış olmalı." Mike, olay yerinden 4 fotoğraf seçip önüme koydu; fotoğrafların hepsinde İngilizce isimleri sırayla yazılmıştı. Bu aşamada, harfler yüzlerine kıyasla daha ayırt edilebilirdi.**

**"Chanyeol. Villanın birinci katındaki yatak odasının dolabında bulundu. Ölüm nedeni karın bölgesine saplanmış delici bir alet olarak tanımlandı. Şüphelenilen suç aleti, bir kılıç. Ama biraz sihirli diyebileceğimiz türden." diye belirtti. Resimde kapıdaki geriye doğru çekilebilen ve kademe kademe uzayan kılıcı gösterdi. "Kılıcın kapı deliğinden** **geçirildiğinden** **şüpheleniyor. Karnına saplanmış ve ölümüne neden olmuş." Fotoğraftaki çocuk uzun boylu görünüyordu, saçları at kuyruğu yapılmıştı, vücudu hafifçe çarpık duruyordu ve gevşek saç telleri suratına düşmüştü.**

**"Luhan, Çinli. Binanın dışında bulunan tek kişiydi." Mike'ın ince parmakları 4 resmin ikincisini işaret ediyordu. "Görünüşe göre bacaya tırmanmaya çalışıyordu ama kullandığı ip** **nevresimlerden** **yapılmıştı bu yüzden ağırlığını** **kaldıramayıp** **kolayca koptu." Fotoğraftaki çocuğun yüzü zarar görmemiş ve** **adilce** **yakışıklı görünüyordu. Mike bu başarısız kaçış girişimi karşısında oldukça üzgün görünüyordu. "Anlamıyorum, birinci kattaki oturma odasının ortasında yırtık çarşaf** **şeritlerinden** **daha sağlam olan plastik bir halat vardı, neden onu kullanmadı? Ne düşünüyordu ki?"**

**"Kendisine sorabilirsin." dedi birdenbire arkadan David, onunla birkaç kere çalışmıştım, hızlıca elimi uzatıp el sıkıştım. "Seni son gördüğümden beri uzun zaman geçti, eski dostum." Gülümsedi ve elimi sıktı. "Bu çocuk şu anki en yeni buluş." dedi gözlem odasında oturan, şanslı bir şekilde hayatta kalmış erkeği işaret ederek. "Eğer onu** **konuşturabilirsen** **, seni Kanada'ya kayak gezisine davet edeceğim."**

**"Bana karşı olan** **cömertliğiniz** **için minnettarım, ancak," dedim burnuma dokunarak. "Bundan önce** **yardımlarımın** **dokunduğu son davadan dolayı beni bir Hawaii gezisiyle** **onurlandırmanız** **gerekmiyor mu? Ayrıca..." içeride hareketsiz bir şekilde duran** **Kris'i** **izledim. "Biliyorsun, çocuklarla konuşmak konusunda hep** **problemlerim** **oldu, özellikle bu kadar sevimli olanlarından bahsetmiyorum bile."**

**"Hayatının sevimli evresi sona erdi, özellikle de bu sessizliğini sürdürmeye devam ederse." dedi David ve** **omuzlarıma** **vurdu. "Bu senin işin, ruh satıcı efendi. Bu davayı** **hatırlarken** **, onun itaatkar ve ağlamaklı ifadesini görmeme izin ver ve o tarif edilemeyen yüz ifadesini** **çantanda** **sakla." Kapının dışına doğru ilerlerken konuştu. Şakayla karışık, "Biri şu ana kadar sana ne kadar hastalıklı olduğunu söyledi mi hiç?" dedim.**

**"Tabiiki," Kafasını salladı. "Karım bunu bana her gün söyler, bunu senin de fark etmen oldukça garip." dedi gözlerini** **kırparken** **.**

**"Cehenneme geri dön."** **David'e** **doğru tekrar konuştuktan sonra Mike'a geri döndüm. "Liderin sana her gün bu şekilde işkence ediyor mu bari?"**

**"Hayır, sadece sen." dedi kuşkusuz bir şekilde, kaşlarını kaldırırken. "Oh, elimizde hâlâ bir adet Bay Hayatta Kalan var."**

**"Tutukluları istismar mı ediyorsun? Söylemem gerekiyor ki bu, tamamen ırkçılık." Şakayla karışık konuştuktan sonra Mike'ı** **dürttüm** **.**

**"Oh, hadi ama o bizi suistimal ediyor." Mike çaresizce konuştu. "Tüm gün boyunca aynı yüz ifadesiyle oturuyor, duygusuz şeyin teki, tıpkı sessiz bir insan gibi. Ofiste grubunun geçmişte çıkardığı** **MV'larını** **birlikte izledik, şarkı söyleyip çekirge gibi dans ediyorlardı. Orada oturan ile aynı kişi olduğuna inanmak çok zor."**

**"Hey, en azından bir 5 saat boyunca birçok cesetle aynı ortamda bulundu. Sen olsaydın, şu an ölü bir çekirge olurdun." dedim.**

**Mike kıvrılmış dudakları ile** **sırıttı** **. "Ölü çekirge? Biraz daha geç** **gitseydik** **, kalp hastalığı hapları ile birlikte cennete gitmiş olacaktı, oh, belki de cehenneme."**

**"Gerçekten ondan şüpheleniyor musun?" dedim. "Karanlık mizahın** **başkalaşımını** **tercih ederim."**

**"Belki." Mike** **sırıtmaya** **devam ederken kafasını salladı. "Bu arada, cidden bizimle işbirliği yapması gerek. Baksana haline, pençeleri ve dişleri sökülmüş bir aslan gibi, etrafı** **dikenlerle** **kaplı adeta."**

**"Aslan? Aslan yavrusu?" dedim.**

**"24 yaş sana genç gibi mi geldi?" Mike başını eğdi.**

**"Oh, elbette. Olgun insanlardan hoşlanırım. Dürüst olmak gerekirse,** **yaşıtım** **bir sevgilim olsa kendimi suçlu gibi hissederdim." dedim.**

**"Hadi ama." dedi Mike bariz bir şekilde inanamaz bir ifadeyle kafasını** **sallarken** **. "Ben 24 yaş üstü kadınlarla** **takılmıyorum** **."**

**"Oh, doğru. Senin bir yavru olduğunu unuttum." Ona gülümsedim ve o beni** **terslemeden** **hemen önce başka bir fotoğraf seçip çektim. "Bu kim? Cilt tonu... Seksi, demek istediğim diğerleri ile kıyaslandığında."**

**Mike bana çaresizce bakıp başını salladı ve sonra konuşmaya devam etti. "Kai, Koreli, ayrıca son 18 saat içinde ölen 4 kişiden biri." Gözlerim karamsar fotoğrafı tararken, Mike'ın aralıksız süren konuşmasını dinlemeye devam ettim. "Ölmeden önce şiddetli bir kavgaya karışmış gibi görünüyor, ölümcül darbeyi boynuna almış."**

**"Bu seferki ilginç görünüyor." Mike gülümsedi. "En son ana kadar, büyük ihtimalle içeride oturan o çocuğun gömleğinden kopan bej bir düğmeyi elinde tutmuş." Sandalyede oturmuş hayal dünyasına dalan Kris'i işaret etti. "** **Tırnaklarındaki** **cilt parçalarının da, elimizdeki tek hayatta kalan kişiye (Kris) ait olduğu doğrulandı."**

**Başımı salladım, sevimli yavru, başın belada gibi görünüyor.**

**"Lay, 23 yaşında, Çinli, ölüm sebebi aşırı kanama." Mike en alttaki fotoğrafı alıp önüme koydu.**

**"Ölümü gerçekten çok kısa sürmüş, son ölen kişi gibi görünüyor." dedi Mike.**

**"Bu bir göstermelik fotoğraf mı?" diye sordum.**

**"Bu suç mahalline ait bir fotoğraf, göstermelik fotoğrafının aksine..." Mike dönüp Kris'e baktı. "Ona sormalısın."**

**İlk bakışta fotoğraf, bir magazin dergisi kapağına benziyordu. Lay adlı çocuk, yatak odasında pencereye doğru bakan sandalyede oturuyordu. Hafifçe parlayan güneşte, huzurlu yüzü ve hatta** **dudaklarındaki** **gülümsemesi herhangi bir acı izi taşımıyordu. Fotoğrafa bakarsak, yere sarkmış sağ bileğindeki kesik izi ve kapıdan başlayarak bileğinin altına doğru ilerleyen kan izleri olmasaydı, güneşin altında uyuyan bir genç gibi görünüyor** **diyebilirdim** **.**

**"Bu derinlikteki kesikler kolay kolay bir insanda ölüme neden olmaz ama hemofili olan insanlarda belirlenmesi zor bir şey." Mike'ın sesi** **çatladı** **. "Herhangi bir tıbbi yardım ve uygun kan takviyesi olmadan ölme ihtimali %100."**

**"Bu bir intihar mı?" diye sordum.**

**"Ne düşünüyorsun?" diye cevap verdi Mike.**

**"Bilmiyorum." dedim kafamı sallayarak. "Profesyonel değilim. İç içe geçmiş** **hislerimle** **mücadele ediyorum... İfadesine bak. Huzurlu görünüyor." diye fısıldadım fotoğrafı işaret ederek.**

**"Evet, cidden öyle görünüyor..." Mike banyoda çekilmiş bir resmi aldı. "Ölüm nedeni paramparça edilmiş bir aynadan alınan bir cam parçası gibi duruyor. Hepsinin üzerinde Kris'in parmak izleri var."**

**"Açıkçası, Kris kendi hayatına** **kıymaya** **girişmeden önce," Mike küvetin yanını gösterdi. "Ayna parçacıkları ile tuhaf bir şekil oluşturmuş. Muhtemelen zihni o sırada** **karmakarışıktı** **."**

**Eğri** **çokgeni** **görmek için resmi ters çevirdim. "Ayrıca Kris, sol bileğinde siyah beyaz, sağda ise pembe olmak üzere kesinlikle stili farklı iki saat takıyordu." dedi Mike. "Her ikisi de çalışmıyordu. Her ikisi de farklı zamanı gösteriyordu."**

**"Aynı yerde, bir parça kağıda** **karalanmış** **bir Çin adresi ve telefon numarası da bulundu." dedi Mike. "** **Luhan'ın** **Pekin'de** **oturan ailesinin adresi ve numarası olduğu saptandı."**

**"Dans makinesinin üzerindeki büyük delik ve oradan bodrum katına düşerek ölen Sehun gibi daha açıklanacak birçok detay var. Düştüğü yerin yanında minik bir** **trambolin** **vardı." dedi Mike. "Ve ayrıca şu rubik küplü kasa... Her şeyden sonra, ilk kez şifresi rubik** **kübü** **olan bir kasa görüyorum."**

**"Birinci katın banyosunda aynanın sağ alt köşesine yazılmış iki küçük Çince karakter de bulundu." Mike'ın elindeki fotoğraflara ulaştım ve dikkatlice inceledim. Bu iki kelime, "Hızlıca kaç." anlamına geliyordu.**

**"Aynanın sol alt yarım kısmında, Tao denilen bu Çinli çocuğun parmak izleri bulundu." Mike fotoğrafları çevirdi. "Karnına aldığı bir darbeden dolayı öldü, suç aletinin kırık bir votka şişesi olduğu düşünülüyor."**

**"Ölüm yeri?" diye sordum. "Oturma odasında." diye cevap verdi Mike. "Ya geri kalanlar?" diye tekrar soru sordum.**

**"Çoktan fazlasıyla bilgi verdim bile." dedi Mike ve omuzlarını silkti. "Biliyorsun, kurallara ve düzene uymak zorundayız." dedi bana** **üzgünce** **. "Ve sen bizim personelimizden değilsin."**

**"Anlıyorum." Bir süre sessiz kaldım ve sonra fotoğrafları toparladım. "Açıklamalar için teşekkürler, diğer zamanlardan daha** **detaylıydı** **." Gülümseyip Mike'a baktım.**

**"Ekstra hiçbir detay söylemedim.** **Dinleyiş** **şeklinden sana fazla detay vermişim gibi gelmiş olabilir." Mike** **sırıttı** **.**

**"Tamam, kabul ediyorum." dedim ve kafamı eğip** **kıkırdadım** **. Adil olduğu söyleniyordu ancak arada bir yerde, pişmanlıktan daha fazlası olan güzel genç yaşamlarının geçip gidişi gibi, muazzam bir eşitsizlik vardı ortada,** **Tanrı'nın** **birinin yaşaması ve diğerlerinin ölmesine izin vermesi gibi.**

**"Son soru." Kafamı kaldırdım. "Geçen Cuma özel bir gün müydü? Dinsel bir bayram?"**

**Mike bana baktı ve başını salladı. "Onlar için aslında** **hatırlanmaya** **değer bir** **tarihti** **, gruplarının 2. yıl** **dönümüydü** **."**

**"Bunu bile mi biliyorsun?" Mike'a baktım.**

**"Aslında bilmiyor olmam gerekirdi ama bilirsin, öğrenmem gereken detaylar var." dedi Mike. "Pekâlâ, daha fazla bir şey söyleyemem, hata yaptım."**

**Anlayışlı bir şekilde gülümsedim. "Onunla ne zaman** **görüşebilirim** **?" Kafamı hafifçe eğdim ve birtakım dosyaları düzenlemeye başladım.**

**"Hazır olduğunda." dedi Mike. Bana tekrar baktı ve sonra dosyalar ile fotoğrafları eline aldı. "Ancak küçük ve can sıkıcı hazırlık çalışmaları olduğu için, bunu yapmadan evvel 30 dakika önce bana haber** **vermelisin** **." Sonra gözlem odasının olduğu yere doğru yürüdü.**

**"Çalışmaya hazır mısın?" Arkasından sordum.**

**"Oh, dalga geçiyor olmalısın, adam** **meslektaşlarımızdan** **birine saldırdı, sana gelince..." Bana yukarıdan baktı. "böyle nazik ve iyi bir doktor olduğun için, senin de bir fotoğraf haline gelmeni istemem."**

**"Ben şu an şehrin en güvenli yerindeyim." Ona göz kırptım. "Sayın nazik ve iyi doktorun, çoğunuzun aksine büyülü güçleri var."**

**Belirsiz bir kafa sallama... Mike uzağa doğru yürüdü. "Üzgünüm, görev çağrısı. Ayrıca," Arkasına geri dönüp bana baktı. "Bana büyüden söz etme bile, yoksa senden şüphelenirim."**


	2. 1. Bölüm

**Görünüşüne** **basitçe bakacak olursak, bu kişinin otistik veya şiddet eğilimli olduğunu söyleyemez veya** **onaylayamazdım** **. Konuşmaya istekli olmayan bir kişinin, önünde** **konuşan** **kişinin dediklerini** **anlamamasını** **anlayışla karşılıyorum. Ve şu anki durumda, o gerçekten normaldi.**

**"Merhaba." Gözlem odasının kapısını kapattım ve masaya yanaştım. "Ben Frank." Ona baktım, biraz eğildim ve oturdum. "Bir fincan kahve ister misin?"**

**Vasat** **sorgulamalarıma** **karşılık, bu sorulara bir yanıt vermeye niyeti olmadığı bariz belliydi.**

**"Şahsen büro kahvesinin uygun standartlara sahip olmadığını düşünüyorum ama çay getirdim..." dedim. "** **Anakaradan** **getirildi, denemek ister misin?" Konuşurken, Mike'a çay getirmesi için bir işaret verdim.**

**"Uzun zamandır su içmediğini fark ettim, insanların yaşamak için buna ihtiyacı var." dedim direkt olarak yüzüne bakarak. "Tabii gerçekten yaşamaya devam etmek istiyorlarsa."**

**Hareketsiz duruşunu sürdürdü ama ince kirpikleri hafifçe** **kıpırdadı** **.**

**"Ben polis değilim, seninle sohbet etmeye gelmiş bir arkadaş değilim, seni neşelendirmek için burada bulunan bir bakıcı hiç değilim." dedim gülümseyerek. "Ben bir doktorum, tam şu an ihtiyacın olan şey yani."**

**Ruhsuz gözlerle yere baktı.**

**"Bu hafta çok zor şeyler atlattın. Ancak bir şekilde bu görüşme olmalıydı."** **Belimi** **hafifçe eğdim. Yüzü eğikti ve saçları suratının yarısını örtüyordu. "Bunlarla yüzleşmek zorundasın. Sebebini bilmek ister misin?" diye sordum.**

**Cevap vermedi.**

**"Çünkü deli değilsin. Zihinsel olarak dayanıklılığın gayet kuvvetli ve amnezi belirtileri yok." dedim. "Şu andaki davranış ve duyguların, sıradan insanların, özellikle senin yaşadığın şeyleri** **deneyimleyen** **insanların bu olay karşısında sergileyeceği davranışlar."**

**"Bunu kabul** **etmeyebilirsin** **ama baskıya karşı tolerans gücün, sıradan yaşıtlarına göre çok daha fazla." dedim. "** **İntihar** **etmeye meyilli olmana rağmen çok uzun bir süre boyunca tereddüt ettin."**

**Kris başını yere indirdi ve baktı.**

**"En azından 5 saatin vardı fakat elindeki şişede bulunan kalp ilaçlarını yutmadın." Ona baktım. "Ölmek için yüksekten atlamayı tercih** **edebilirdin** **, ya da boğazını bir parça cam ile** **kesebilirdin** **, banyoda intihar etmek için kapsamlı hazırlıklar yaptın ama yine de kendini** **öldürmedin** **."**

**Yere indirdiği parmaklarını hafifçe oynattı.**

**"Yaşama arzun herkesten daha güçlü, şu an hayatta olmayan** **arkadaşlarınınkinden** **daha güçlü. Hâlâ hayatta olmanın nedeni de bu." Yüzüne daha da fazla yanaştım. "Ve Tanrı yaşamana izin verdi, bu bir ödül değil ama belki de bir ceza olabilir."**

**Kirpiklerini kaldırdı ve kahverengi gözlerinde** **tanımlayamadığım** **bir şeyler gördüm.**

**"Hayatının geri kalanını sessiz bir şekilde** **geçirebilirsin** , **psikiyatrik bir değerlendirme sonrası kendine seni savunması için iyi bir avukat bulabilir ve hayatının sonraki yarısını huzur içinde, bir korkak** **gibi** **yaşayabilirsin** **. Ama bu sen değilsin." Durdum. "Durum buysa, hayatın o binada çoktan sona erdi demektir." Birkaç saniyelik** **duraksamada** **, bakışlarımı onun üzerinden ayırmadım.**

**Boğuk sesi, günün ilk kelimelerini seslendirdi. "Beni abartıyorsun."**

**Dışarıdaki kalabalığın öne doğru** **eğildiğini** **hissedebiliyordum. Arkamdaki duran cam aynanın ötesinde, bizi izleyen bir düzine göz vardı.**

**Gülümsedim ve Kris'e baktım. "Neden böyle söylüyorsun?" diye sordum.**

**"Gerçekten zeki olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?" dedi ve ardından bana doğru** **sırıttı** **.**

**"Tabii ki hayır." dedim.**

**"Hayır." Gülümsedi ve kafasını salladı. "Her şeyi bildiğini ve şu an olan her şeyin senin kontrolün altında olduğunu düşünüyorsun."**

**Ona sonu gelmeyen bir sessizlik içinde baktım.**

**"Eğer farkındaysan, polis seni bu davayı veya benim psikolojik sağlığımı** **kurtarman** **için buraya çağırmadı, ben burada yalnızca bir oyuncuyum." Kris gözünün** **kenarıyla** **bana baktı. "Acı çektiğim için dilsiz gibi davranmaya devam ettiğimi düşünüyorsun ama aslında sadece rol yapıyorum."**

**Önümde oturan Kris'e bakıp gerçekten psikiyatrik bir değerlendirme gerekip gerekmediğini merak etmeye başladım.**

**"Ne hissediyorsun?" dedi.**

**"Sana inanmıyorum." dedim.**

**"Ya bu odadan çıkıp, etrafta kimseleri göremezsen?" diye sordu.**

**Bir an için düşündüm. "Acil bir durum olduğu için herkesin haber vermeden binayı terk ettiğini düşünürdüm."**

**"Peki ya herhangi biriyle telefon aracılığıyla bağlantı** **kuramıyorsan** **ve kapı da** **kilitliyse** **?" Bana baktı.**

**Ona baktığımda atmosfer beni gerçekten rahatsız etti ama** **profesyonelliğimi** **kullanarak rahat davranmaya çalıştım.**

**"Yapacağım..." Kupayı ellerimin arasında döndürdüm. "Kendimi** **koruyacağım** **... Ve sana karşı dikkat edeceğim."**

**Gözleri aniden karardı. "Yanılıyorsun."**

**"Buradaki işimi** **halletmeden** **önce sana saldırarak aceleci** **davranmayacağım** **." dedim. "Ama sana** **güvenmeyeceğim** **de."**

**Kafasını eğdi. "Yanılıyorsun... Yanıldım... Hepimiz** **yanılıyorduk** **..."**

**İfadesini** **inceledim ve, "Grup arkadaşlarından mı bahsediyorsun?" diye sordum.**

**Kendinden haz etmeyen bir ifade ile gülümsedi ve başını eğdi. "Çayın güzel kokuyor."**

**Onunla birlikte konu değişikliğine gitmek zorunda kaldım. "Oh, daha önce denedin mi hiç?"**

**"Bi Luo Chun, derin bir geçmişimiz olan eski bir arkadaşım, eskiden birlikte** **içerdik** **." Bunu demesiyle, yavaş yavaş onun eski bir dostu haline gelmeye başlamış gibiydim.**

**"Kore'de eski bir Çinli arkadaş?" diye sordum.**

**"Evet." dedi. "Özgürce** **içemezdik** **, çayın şarabın yerini aldığı bahar şenlikleri hariç." diye anlatmaya başladı.**

**"Arkadaşın, hâlâ Kore'de mi?" diye sordum.**

**Bir süre durdu ve kafasını salladı. "Bilmiyorum ama galiba Kore'ye dönmek istemiyor, evine gitmek istiyordu." Konuşurken, nazikçe çayını masaya koydu.**

**Ona sessizce baktım.**

**"Dürüst olmak gerekirse, pek fazla arkadaşım yok." Kafasını döndürüp bana baktı. "Her zaman eve dönmekten bahsediyordu, bu yüzden** **onu** **kıskanıyordum** **, ben evim nerede bilmiyorum bile."**

**"Bence siz** **haklıydınız** **." dedi. "Bir ödül olarak değil, ceza olarak yaşadım."**


	3. 2. Bölüm

_**Kris'in Bakış Açısı** _

**LA'ın** **havası beklenmedik derecede soğuktu ama o gün hakkında bunun haricinde farklı olan başka hiçbir detay yoktu. Uçaktan indikten sonra bagaj alanına doğru yürüdük. Chanyeol, Baekhyun ve Jongin** **öndeydiler** **ve** **duyabildiğim** **tek şey, Baekhyun'un sohbet sesleri ile Chanyeol'ün abartılı** **kahkahalarıydı** **. Lider Junmyeon, D.O., Chen ve Minseok orta kısımda karışık bir halde ilerlerken, Sehun ve Luhan her zamanki gibi sanki başka hiç kimse onları** **görmüyormuş** **gibi birbirlerine** **yapışmışlardı** **. Tao yanıma gelip geçen gün ortaya çıkan pre-debut fotoğrafları hakkındaki hayal kırıklığını tekrar dile getirdi ve her zamanki gibi Yixing, arkadan telefon kulaklıkları takılı bir halde etrafı inceleyerek yürümeye devam ediyordu.**

**Bilerek** **hızımı** **yavaşlattım** **ve onu önüme çektim. "En azından şimdilik müzik dinlemeyi** **kesmelisin** **, diğerleri sana seslendiğinde** **duymayacaksın** **yoksa." dedim. Kafa karışıklığı içinde bana baktı ama sonra, "Ah, sorun yok." anlamında kafasını salladı.** **Kulaklıklarını** **çıkarmaya** **niyetli değildi. Başımı çaresizce önüme çevirdim ve dün gece yaşadığım uykusuzluktan dolayı iyi bir ruh halinde** **olmayışımı** **ve Yixing'in** **menajere** **küçük bir ev gezisi önermesi yüzünden** **azarlanmasından** **dolayı eve dönme** **planlarımın** **tamamen güme gittiği gerçeğini göz önünde bulundurarak Tao'nun** **sızlanmalarını** **dinlemeye devam ettim.**

**"** **Neyiniz** **var? Yüz** **ifadeleriniz** **anne-babanız ölmüş gibi üzgün.** **Telaffuzum** **yine mi yanlış oldu?" Bagajı beklerken, Luhan bu kelimeleri her daim yaptığı gibi tekrar sarf etti.**

**Zhang Yixing** **kulaklıklarını** **çıkarıp sessizce bir cümle mırıldandı. "** **Hayatlarınızı** **sessizce** **sömürüp** **bitiriyor."**

**"Şu ana kadarki hayatım çok mutlu geçti, özellikle de seninle tanışmadan önceki kısmı." dedi Luhan dışarıya bakarken. "Eğer herhangi bir burkulma olmadan, başarıyla arabaya** **ulaşırsam** **, hayatım kesinlikle mükemmel olurdu. Ayrıca sakalını doğru düzgün tıraş etmemişsin bile." dedi Yixing'e sertçe.**

**"Dün gece bacaklarını tıraş etmedin, uçaktaki erkeksi atmosferin gücünü hissedebiliyordum." Zhang Yixing yakasını düzeltti.**

**"Ne o, garip mi hissettin?" dedi Luhan gülerek. "Eğer** **yapabiliyorsan** **, yarınki röportajda hislerinden bahset."**

**"Dil engeli." Zhang Yixing kafasını salladı. "** **Hunan'dan** **bahsetmek güzel olurdu ama LA gerçekten benim alanım değil, inişli çıkışlı ruh halimi ifade etmesi için liderin mükemmel** **İngilizcesini** **kullanmasına izin vereceğim."**

**"İkiniz de bu kadar** **iğrençleşmeyi** **kesebilirsiniz** **." dedi Tao yandan umutsuzca bir bakış atarak. "Ortamdaki tek kişi** **kendinizmişsiniz** **gibi** **davranıyorsunuz** **, Sehun sizin için yeterli değil mi?"**

**"Ne diyorsun sen?" Oh Sehun tartışmaya, soğuk, burnu tıkalı sesiyle katıldı.**

**"Hiçbir şey." dedi Luhan ona gülümseyerek. "Bu seneki eve dönme izninden bahsediyorduk."**

**"Tatil? Ne zaman? Eğer sonuncu tatil gibi olacaksa, seni evine kadar takip etmeliyim." Sehun fazla düşünmeden konuştu.**

**"Belki..." Luhan uzaklaşan Tao'ya baktı. "10'da 8 ihtimalle olmayacak, kardeşin Yixing çoktan menajer ile konuştu... Her neyse, şu satın aldığın saat o kadar da kötü değil."**

**"Onu gümrüksüz bir mağazadan satın aldım." Oh Sehun kaşlarını kaldırdı.**

**"Hey? Neden seni bunu alırken görmedim, ne zaman aldın, niye bana da bir tane almadın..." Luhan yeniden sızlanmaya başlarken Huang** **ZiTao** **bana dudaklarını** **büzerek** **baktı.**

**"Burada çok fan var mı?" Yixing dışarıya baktı.**

**"Muhtemelen hayır." dedim ben de dışarıya bakarken. Bir ayna gördüğümde saçımı ve yakamı düzeltmeye başladım.**

**"Tamam, tamam, dünyadaki en yakışıklı adam sensin." Yixing bana doğru gözlerini devirdi.**

**"Teşekkürler." Aynaya bakmaya devam ettim. "İlk kez bu kadar tatlı konuştuğunu duyuyorum."**

**Beklenmedik bir şekilde, benim** **konuşmamın** **ardından başka bir cümle daha ulaştı** **kulaklarıma** **. "Bu da benim ilk kez bu kadar aptal biriyle karşılaşma** **anım** **."**

**"** **Hiçbirinizin** **IQ seviyesi fazla bir artış göstermiş değil, hepiniz gençlik** **yıllarınızı** **geride** **bıraktınız** **." Luhan** **bavulunu** **kendine doğru çekerken söyledi.**

**"Dışarıya çıktığınızda sarı renkli arabaya dikkat edin,** **kaybolmayın** **." Arkadaki ve öndeki üyelere doğru konuştum. Sonra aynaya bir kez daha baktım,** **görünüşümden** **memnundum. Zhang Yixing dışarıya bir kez daha baktı ve sonra tekrar** **kulaklıklarını** **taktı.**

**Birkaç dakika sonra, havaalanı** **lobisindeydik** **. Fan sayısı beklenenden fazlaydı ve yapabileceğimiz tek şey, önümüzdeki adamı takip etmekti.**

**"Neden Zhang Yixing yine** **ortalıklardan** **kayboldu?" Arka tarafı tarayıp** **Luhan'a** **sordum.**

**Luhan, "Seni takip etmedi mi?" dedi.**

**"Beni takip ettiğini kim söyledi?" Aramaya devam ettim ve nihayet bir köşede Zhang Yixing'i gördüm. Farklı bir yere gidiyordu.**

**"Zhang Yixing!" diye bağırdım. Açıkça kulaklıkları yüzünden beni duymuyordu.**

**Arkada duran Chanyeol, yaptığım hareketi gördü ve Yixing'e doğru kollarını sallamaya başladı. "Yixing, buraya~~ Oraya değil~~"**

**İnatçı Yixing hâlâ kendi direttiği yolda gidiyordu, iç geçirdim. "Hâlâ koşuyor musun?" Omzundan tuttum ve onu kendime döndürerek** **kulaklıklarını** **çıkardım. "Sadece kısacık bir süre müzik** **dinlemesen** **ölür müsün?"**

**Yixing bana şaşkınlık içinde baktı ve başını çevirdiği yöne doğru konuştu. "Bizim sarı** **minibüsümüz** **..."**

**Minseok'u** **minibüsün önünde el** **sallarken** **gördüm ve Yixing'e "Gel benimle." diyerek onu asıl yöne doğru çektim.**

**Eksik kalan sorusunun, "Bizim sarı** **minibüsümüz** **orada değil mi?" veya başka bir şey mi olup olmadığını asla bilemedim.**

**5 dakika sonra 12'** **imiz** **de** **minibüsteydik** **, sürücü koltuğundaki adam Los** **Angeles'lı** **gibi dururken, yanında oturan Asyalı, resepsiyon personeli olduğunu iddia ediyordu.**

**"Diğer tüm görevliler,** **kalacağınız** **yere giden bir başka minibüse bindiler." Akıcı bir Korece ile konuştu. "Kısa bir süre sonra onlarla bir araya geleceksiniz."**

**"Bir şey sorabilir miyim?" dedi Kim Junmyeon. "Nerede kalacağız ve bu yolculuk ne kadar sürecek?"**

**Önde oturan insanlar biraz gülümsedi. "Konaklama kriterleriniz çok iyi. Bir süre sonra göreceksiniz."**

**"Kahretsin! Telefonum Amerika'da çekmiyor mu? Buraya gelmeden önce bunu özellikle sordum, bana** **kullanabileceğimi** **söylediler." Kyungsoo kaşlarını çattı ve telefonuyla uğraşmaya devam etti.**

**"Bende de sinyal yok." dedi Chanyeol. "Ama sorun yok, belki bir süre beklersek... Hey, dışarıya bakın!** **Konserimizin** **promosyon posteri!" diyerek** **minibüstekilerin** **dikkatini dışarıdaki panoya yöneltti.**

**"Bu doğru."**

**"Görünüşe bakılırsa burada oldukça** **popüleriz** **."**

**"Bizi karşılamaya gelen çok fazla fan vardı."**

**Camın önünde herkes tartışılan konuya dair fikrini paylaştı, yaptığımız bu sohbet bana çok tanıdık gelmişti.**

**Oh Sehun'un pembe saatinin şimdi de** **Luhan'ın** **kolunda olduğunu gözlemledim, ikisi** **Luhan'ın** **parmağındaki yüzük hakkında tartışmaya başladılar, bir ilişkileri varmış gibi görünüyordu. Jongin minibüse bindiği anda rüyalara dalmış durumdaydı, Chanyeol dinlenmek üzere başını omzuma** **yaslarken** **, Tao sabırlı bir şekilde kendini İngilizce tanıtmak için prova yapıyordu.**

**Açıkça kendi dünyasında kaybolmuş olan Zhang Yixing tekrar kafasını bana çevirdi ve bu içime biraz korku saldı.**

**"Doğru minibüste olduğumuzdan emin misin?" diye sordu. "Ya değilsek?"**

**Ona garipçe baktım, minibüsteki** **uyuşukluğun** **seviyesi giderek artarken, ben de biraz uykulu hissetmeye başlamıştım.**

**Uyuşuk moda girer gibiydi, telefonuna ve ardından tekrar bana baktı. "Neyin var, uyan, seninle konuşuyorum burada..."**

**"Bu da ne?"** **Hafızam** **belirsizdi** **, hatırladığım tek şey o öğleden sonraki güneşin sıcak** **ışığıydı** **.**

**"Geçen gün... beni telefonda** **azarlayan** **menajer... telefona cevap veren kişi..." Sesi** **hafızama** **parça parça girdi. "... bir kadındı..."**

**Uyku beni tamamen ele geçirmeden önce, karışık ruh halindeki Yixing'i** **hatırlayabiliyordum** **, tek eliyle kafasına vuruyor ve diğer uyuyan üyelere de** **hatırlatmaya** **çalışıyordu. Sonrasını hatırlamıyorum.**

**Uyandığımda, bilinci açık tek kişi** **Jongin'di** **. Hepimiz bir salonun halısı üzerinde** **yatıyorduk** **ve** **boynumda** **yapışık duran, rahatsız eden bir nesne hissediyordum.**

**"Onunla oynama, ben denedim, yerinden çıkmıyor." dedi Jongin kanepede otururken.**

**"Ne zaman uyandın?" diye sordum.**

**"5 dakika önce."**

**Zamanın 10'u gösterdiği saate baktım, 4 saatten daha uzun süredir** **uyuyorduk** **.**

**"Neden bizi** **uyandırmadın** **?" Luhan'i sarsarak uyandırmaya çalıştım.**

**Duygusuzca** **, "İşe yaramaz." dedi. "Bir süre bekle, uyanırlar."**

**Tabii ki, herkes uyandı. Tao başını** **sıvazladı** **ve banyoya** **tökezledi** **, Chanyeol, cep telefonu ve çantasının gittiğini histerik bir biçimde anımsadı, Baekhyun banliyö villasının** **lükslüğü** **üzerine hayret içinde çığlık attı ve sonra** **susadığına** **dair sızlanmaya başladı, Sehun kaşlarını çatarken Luhan'a bir şey sordu, parmaklarını** **şakaklarına** **bastırdı ve başını salladı. Yixing umutsuzca boynundaki pirinç yüzüğün çıkarılmasını talep edip durdu, yanına gittim ve durması için onun ellerini tuttum.**

**Burası, renkleri rastgele seçilmiş, dış kapının hemen yanındaki duvarında büyük bir ayna bulunan, köşeye yerleştirilen iki adet dans makinesiyle ve merdivenin hemen yanında, kilidi Rubik küpü olan bir** **kasayla** **garip bir** **salondu** **.**

**"Neler oluyor?" Junmyeon bana ve Jongin'e doğru yürürken iç çekerek ve başını sallayarak sordu, sonra karışık saçlarını düzeltmeye başladı.**

**Jongin kanepede oturduğu yerden dış kapıya baktı. "Bu şifreli koruması olan bir kapı."**

**"Ne?** **Kaçırıldık** **mı?" diye sordu Baekhyun, korku içinde etrafına bakınıp telefonunu ararken.**

**"O minibüse** **bindiğimizden** **beri** **şüpheleniyordum** **zaten." dedi Luhan. "Ama tabii şu an bunu konuşmak için çok geç kaldık."**

**Chanyeol mahzun gözlerle, "Bu nasıl mümkün olabilir? Amerika'ya daha yeni iniş yaptık." dedi.**

**Baekhyun umut dolu gözlerle, "Belki de sadece deli** **hayranlardır** **, belki de bir** **şakadır** **bu?" dedi.**

**Herkes sessizleşti, açıkçası kimse bu ihtimale** **inanmamıştı** **.**

**"Eğer bir şaka olsaydı, bu durumdan daha iyi olurdu." Junmyeon kollarıyla yüzünü örttü.**

**Birdenbire Tao** **arkamızdaki** **duvara dikkat çekerek, "Bakın, o da ne?!" diye bağırdı.**

**Aynanın yanındaki duvara, satır satır dökülen İngilizce bir paragraf yansıyordu. Cümleler şirindi ama yazı içeriği için aynı şey söylenemezdi.**

_**'Sevgili erkekler, Beyaz** _ **_Cennet'e_ ** **_hoşgeldiniz,_ ** **_LA'ın_ ** **_en sihirli evi._ **   
**_Hadi bir oyun oynayalım._ **   
_**Aşağıdaki maddeleri bilmeniz sizin için iyi olacak:** _   
**_Evden çıkmaya çalışmayın, bu sizin_ ** _**yeteneklerinizin** _ _**ötesinde.** _   
_**Boynunuzda küçük bir sihirli yüzük ve içinde de bir bıçak var. Kuralları** _ _**çiğnerseniz** _ **_sizi biraz cezalandıracak._ **

_**İki gruba bölünmek zorundasınız.** _   
**_Kapıya en yakın olan iki erkek, grupların liderleri olur. Her iki lider de ilk grup üyelerini seçecek. Seçilen üyeler de kendinden sonraki üyeleri seçecek. Kimse kalmayana kadar bu böyle devam eder._ **

_**Oyun çok basit ve sadece iki kural var:** _   
**_1\. 48 saat sonra bu evde sadece bir erkek hayatta olmalı._ **   
_**2\. Hayatta kalan son iki erkek, aynı takımdan olmalı.** _   
**_İyi şanslar, sevgili_ ** _**erkeklerim** _ _**. Size bu haftasonu için şans diliyoruz.** _   
**_Ev_ ** **_sahipleriniz_ ** **_.'_ **

**"Ne diyor, lider?" Tao bana baktı.**

**Duygularımı** **saklayamıyordum** **ama kapının üzerindeki** **zamanlayıcıda** **bir dizi sayı belirmişti.**

_**47 Saat 59 Dakika 59 Saniye** _


	4. 3. Bölüm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini Sözlük  
> Temperli cam: Güçlendirilmiş cam. (Diğer adıyla güvenlik camı)

**Bu bir geri** **sayımdı** **, azar azar** **tükeniyordu** **.**

**"Bize... buradan çıkış olmadığını ve** **boynumuzdaki** **yüzüklerin içinde gizli bir bıçak olduğunu söylüyorlar." dedi Chanyeol gözleri korkuyla** **genişlerken** **.**

**"İki günlük sürenin sonunda, hayatta tek bir kişi kalacak." Korkunç yüz ifadelerini gözlemledim.**

**"Ayrıca iki gruba ayrılmak zorundayız. En son hayatta kalan iki kişi aynı gruptan olmalı." dedi Luhan. "Eğer kurallardan birini ihlal edersek," boynunu işaret etti, "bıçak kendi rolünü oynayarak, yüzüğün içinden çıkacak."**

**Herkes mutlak bir sessizliğe büründü. Ortamdaki tek ses, kesintisiz yavaş yavaş azalan geri sayım** **levhasından** **geliyordu.**

**"Takım yöntemi..." diye fısıldadı Jongdae. "Kapıya en yakın iki kişi takım liderleri olacak ve ilk üyeyi seçecek, sonra seçilen üyeler de kendisinden sonraki üyeyi seçecek ve bu kimse kalmayana dek devam edecek."**

**Herkes senkronize bir şekilde kapıya en yakın duran Zhang Yixing ve** **Minseok'a** **döndü.**

**"Delice, kim bu saçmalığa inanır ki, fanların yaptığı bir eşek şakası olmalı!" Minseok kafasını iki yana doğru sallayıp eline aldığı sandalyeyi cama** **fırlatırken** **bağırdı.**

**Pencerenin herhangi bir darbeye karşı** **dayanabilme** **kabiliyeti temperli* cama** **denkti** **, tam o esnada az önce pencerenin önünde duran Minseok yere** **düşüverdi** **. Chanyeol, yere düşen çocuğun boynundan bolca sızmaya başlayıp kendi ayaklarının dibinde bir havuz oluşturan kana doğru bakarken hafifçe yana** **tökezledi** **ve çığlığı bastı.**

**Ben,** **dibimde** **duran koltuğun yanında, yere lop diye** **düşüverdim** **. Ortamdaki herkes soğukkanlılığını ve** **bahanelerini** **kaybederken, kaos patladı. Baekhyun çığlık atarak ikinci kata koşturdu, Jongin kenardaki çay setini** **gürültüyle** **yere fırlattı, Yixing ve Luhan tam da az önce önlerinde gerçekleşen sahneye bir kez daha** **bakarlarken** **renkleri attı, Sehun birkaç kez** **öğürdü** **ve ellerini karnına,** **midesinin** **olduğu yere doğru bastırdı.**

**Jongdae, aramızdaki en histerik kişiydi, sadece** **Xiumin'e** **sarılmak için biraz öne doğru geldi ve onu kendi olduğu yere doğru hafifçe çevirdi. Benimkiler de dahil olmak üzere, panik çığlıkları ve koşuşturma sesleri ortama yayılırken, yüzüğün içinden çıkan bıçak ve karışık, kırmızı, eğri büğrü derin yara gözler önüne serildi.**

**"Bu ne! Bizden ne istiyorsunuz!" Jongdae ağlayarak haykırdı ve yumruğunu dış kapıya, şifreli** **kilide** **geçirdi. Junmyeon ve Kyungsoo, Jongdae önüne gelen her türlü sayı kombinasyonunu denemeye başlarken öne atıldı.**

**"Hâlâ iki şansınız var." dedi monoton,** **robotumsu** **bir ses kilit panelinden, Jongdae çıldırmış gibi tekrar denedi.**

**"Hâlâ bir şansınız var." diye tekrar beyan etti aynı monoton ses.**

**"Denemeyi kes!" Jongin arkadan bağırdı.**

**"** **Şanssızsın** **, güle güle."**

**Herkes yerinde çakılıp kaldı. Jongdae'nin acı çığlıkları, nefesinin durma noktasına dek devam etti. Sonra yere düştü ve anında vücudunun etrafını bir kan gölü** **çevreledi** **.**

**Ev ansızın sessizleşti, sadece akan kanın sesi duyuluyordu.**

**"Jongdae?" Chanyeol öne çıkıp, kapı kilidini inceleyip, yere düşen üyeye bakarken,** **inanamayan** **gözlerle fısıldadı.**

**"Neden bir insan ölmek için şifreyi kırmaya çalışır ki?" Chanyeol'ün solgun yüzü aniden parladı, "NEDEN?" Odanın dört bir duvarına doğru bağırdı.**

**"Hayır," diye mırıldandı. "Buradan çıkmam lazım ve..." konuşurken alanda yürüyerek daire çizdi, mutfağa girdi, şömine bacasına tırmandı ve çatı penceresini** **yumrukladı** **. Bu yaptığının pek ses çıkardığı söylenemezdi. Ağır bir soluk alıp aşağı indi, bir kızartma** **tenceresi** **aldı ve tekrar, kırmak amacıyla bacaya tırmanıp çatı penceresine vurmaya başladı ama hemen yanına, şömine bacasına çıktım ve onu aşağıya çektim.**

**"Bırak beni!" Bütün gücüyle bağırıp mücadele etti. "Burada ölmek istemiyorum! Kırılıp** **kırılmayacağını** **nereden** **bilebilirsin** **ki?!"**

**Ona doğru** **yürümeden** **önce öne birkaç adım attım ve suratına sert bir tokadı** **geçiriverdim** **. Aniden sessizleşti.**

**"Ölmek istiyor musun?" diye sorup ona baktım.**

**"Şu an bunun için aceleci değiliz." diyerek yürüdüm, tencereyi elinden** **kaptım** **ve oturma odasına geri yürüdüm.**

**Herkes suspus oturmaya başladığından beri ne kadar süre geçtiğini neredeyse unutmuştum. Bu bana sonsuzluk gibi gelmişti. Geri sayım süresi yarım saat kadar azaldığında, Junmyeon sessizliği bozması gerektiğine karar verdi.**

**"Karanlık ve loş bir yer bulup onları oraya taşıyalım." Bunu söylerken kanlı cesetlere** **bakmıştı** **. Herkes ayağa kalktı ve amaçsız aramalarına başladı. Ayakların birbirine dolanması, konuşmanın gücünü gölgede bıraktı.**

**"Orada bir bodrum var." Sehun kapıları açtı ve konuşmaya başladı.**

**Bodrum iki kat** **aşağıdaydı** **, ışık yoktu, içerisi soğuktu ve en dibinde garaja** **açılıyormuş** **gibi görünen kilitli bir kapı vardı. Junmyeon ve Kyungsoo** **Jongdae'yi** **taşıyıp yolumuzu açarken, ben ve Luhan de** **Xiumin'i** **alıp** **ilerledik** **. Eski mobilyalar belirli bir sınırda tutuluyordu. Yarı yolda, bir şeyin metal ayağına veya ona benzeyen bir şeye çarpıp hafifçe yerinden** **oynatmış** **gibi oldum ama o anda bundan biraz bile olsun rahatsız olmadım.** **(Ben sadece küçük bir ipucu veriyorum, bu paragrafı aklınıza bir kaydedin. Lazım olacak.)**

**"Onları nereye koyalım?" diye sordu Kyungsoo.**

**"Olabildiğince uzağa." diye cevapladı Junmyeon.**

**Oradan çıkarken, Yixing ve Jongin'in yerdeki kan lekelerini** **sildiğini** **gördüm. Herkes tekrar oturdu. Geri sayım panosu 46 saat 32 dakika** **süremiz** **kaldığını gösteriyordu.**

**"Nasıl?" Jongin ellerindeki kanı temizledikten sonra sordu, bu hem kendine hem de bize sorulmuş bir soru gibi duruyordu. Duvarda yazıyla belirtilmiş oyunun kurallarında bir değişiklik görünmüyordu. "Belki de," dedim, ilk kez konuşurken** **kekeliyordum** **. "Belki de takımları seçmekle** **başlayabiliriz** **işe."**

**Herkes ilk önce bana, sonra da dönüp** **Junmyeon'a** **baktı. Bu bir çeşit** **imaydı** **ve herkes bunun farkındaydı.**

**Ona bunun işe yarayıp yaramayacağını** **sorarmışçasına** **bir ifadeyle dönüp baktım.**

**_Bilmiyorum, belki de yapılması gereken budur?_ ** **bakışını yolladı bana.**

**_Kurallara uymak yaşamanın tek yolu mu?_ ** **Ona tekrar geri baktım.**

**_Muhtemelen._ ** _**Gençliğimizden** _ _**beri bize öğretilen şey bu değil miydi?** _ **Bakışlarını yere indirdi.**

**Birkaç dakika sonra, kafasını zorlukla kaldırıp kapıya en yakın olan Yixing ve Chanyeol'e baktı.**

**"Gruplara ayrılalım." dedi.**

**İki kişi sessizce kalkıp odanın merkezine yürüdü. Burada iki halı vardı, biri yeşil, biri mavi.**

**Mavi halının üzerinde duran Yixing kafasını kaldırıp Chanyeol'e baktı. "İlk hangimiz seçecek?"**

**"Eski teknikleri kullanalım." dedi Chanyeol gülümseyerek.**

**İkili, üçe kadar sayıp birlikte ellerini uzattılar, Yixing'in bu oyunda asla şansı olmazdı.**

**Orijinal K takımına baktığında, Chanyeol on saniye kadar tereddüt etti.**

**"Jongin." dedi en sonunda. Jongin kanepeden kalktı ve yürüyüp onun arkasında durdu, ikili beşlik çaktı.**

**"Kris." Yixing, Jongin yerine geçer geçmez seslendi. Beni seçmesini neredeyse beklediğimi** **söyleyebilirdim** **. Bir saniye için Luhan'in gözlerinin** **donuklaştığını** **fark ettim.**

**Yixing'in yanında durdum, Jongin ikimize de boş bir şekilde baktıktan sonra hepimizi şaşırtan bir isim seçti. "Luhan." Yixing'in elinin benimkini, sanki çektiği mide ağrısını ifade etmek istermiş gibi tuttuğunu hissettim. Ortamdaki hava sanki çok yoğundu, bir dakikalık** **sessizlikten** **sonra Luhan, nihayet ayağa kalkmadan önce kaşlarını bir süre için çattı ve sonra yavaşça yoluna devam etti. Jongin'e neredeyse "Neden?"** **dermişçesine** **bir bakış fırlattım.**

**Bakışıma** **cevap vermedi ama bunun yerine, "Çünkü sen zafer istiyorsun ama Luhan olmadan bunu** **yapamayacaksın** **." dedi ve çenesini kaldırdı. "Ayrıca Çince konuştuğunda yanlış şeyler anlamak istemem."**

**Sakinliğini ve** **netliğini** **anladıktan sonra gülümsedim ve önüme dönerek bağırdım. "Oh Sehun, buraya gel!"**


	5. 4. Bölüm

**Kabul** **etmeliydim** **ki, bu şimdiye kadarki yaptığım az sayıdaki** **misillemelerden** **biriydi. Bununla birlikte, misilleme olarak yanlış bir** **tercihti** **, nihai bir** **felâketle** **sonuçlandı.**

**"Tao." dedi Luhan birkaç saniyelik sessizliğin ardından kafasını kaldırırken.**

**Tao iki saniye donup kaldıktan sonra yerinden sıçradı. "Tanrım, Luhan niye sinirini benden çıkarıyorsun!"**

**"** **Öfkemi** **senden** **çıkarmıyorum** **." Tam bu noktada, ev, Çinli iletişim platformu haline döndü, geri kalanlar konuşmaların ne anlama geldiğini çözmeye çalışan** **aptallara** **benziyorlardı. Bununla birlikte, en başında Jongin'in** **Luhan'i** **seçmesinden** **itibaren, Chanyeol'ün ağzı hiç** **kapanmadığından** **, olanları tahmin etmek çok da zor değil gibiydi.**

**Luhan Tao'ya bakmak için kafasını kaldırdı. "Seni seçmek için kendi** **sebeplerim** **var."**

**"Katılmıyorum!" Tao'nun yüzü domatese dönmüştü.**

**"Keyfi olarak istediğiniz hiçbir şeyi yapmıyorum! Sikeyim, bu oyunu daha fazla** **oynamayacağım** **!"**

**Luhan, her zamanki kişiliğine ters düşecek bir şekilde** **rahatsızca** **tepki verdi. Tao ile aynı anda konuşuyordu. Tüm Koreli üyeler korku içinde kavga eden diğer iki üyeye bakıyorlardı. Kyungsoo, Junmyeon onu nazikçe Tao'nun arkasından çekerken, onların ne konuştuğunu sordu. Baekhyun'un, o ikisi arasında gidip gelirken şaşı olan gözleri dolmuştu ve Chanyeol onu bu halde izlerken rahatsız** **olmuşa** **benziyordu, muhtemelen ilk onu** **seçmediği** **için pişmanlık duyuyordu. Şu anki durum ne kontrol edilebilir ne de tahmin edilebilirdi.**

**"Luhan..." Yixing yavaşça seslendi. Luhan en sonunda kavgayı kesti. Tao kırmızı parlak** **boynuyla** **bana baktı, sanki benden gelecek bir kelime bekliyordu.**

**Tao ile birlikte grup muhtemelen kazanacaktı, iç geçirdim, muhtemelen Tao ile aynı şeyleri düşünüyorduk.**

**"Biri seni** **seçtiyse** **, sadece yanına git." dedim ona Korece ve soğuk bir ses tonuyla. "Hayatla ilgili çok sabırsız değil misin sence de."**

**Tao bana kızarık gözleriyle bakarken, diğerlerinin yüzünde garip bir ifade vardı. Ama bunun bir önemi yoktu, hayatım boyunca her daim garip** **atmosferlerden** **sakınmayı** **başarmıştım** **.**

**Uzun ince bacaklarıyla bana doğru yürüdü. "Bunu düzgünce düşündün mü?"**

**"** **Düşünebilecek** **bir konumda değilim." Ona rahatça baktım ve ardından Çince konuşmasına aldırmayıp kendi konuşmama Korece devam etmeden önce göz kontağı** **kurmamak** **için kafamı yere indirdim. "Bana bu kadar bağlı kalmayı bırak, uzun süredir beni rahatsız ediyorsun."**

**Bir süre konuşmadı, bu belki canı** **yandığından** **, belki de kasıtlı** **umursamazlığımdan** **dolayıydı** **.**

**"Bu doğru mu yoksa yalan mı?" Bu aptal çocuk şimdi de beni ciddiye alıyordu, siktir, sessizce onun sorunlarını daha da karmaşık hale getirdiğim için kendimi** **suçladım** **.**

**"Yalan söylemeyi sevmeyen biriyim." dedim.**

**"O gruba gideceğim. Sadece içten olup olmadığını merak ediyorum." Gözlerini biraz** **kısmıştı** **ve hafif kızgın duruyordu. Benim bakış açımdan** **değerlendirirsem** **, en sonunda** **gözyaşlarının** **patlayıp bir gölcük oluşturacağını biliyordum.**

**Ona bakmak için kafamı kaldırdım ve ardından geri sayım panosuna baktım. "Çoktan herkesin zamanının önemli bir kısmını harcadın."**

**"Ne için zamandan tasarruf ediyorsun ki?" Şimdi gerçekten gözyaşları akıyordu. "Öldürmek için mi?!" Bana doğru bağırdı. Chanyeol derhal gelip onu arkasından yakaladı ve Korece bir şeyler konuşarak onu rahatlatmaya çalıştı, Luhan ve Sehun sadece yere bakıyorlardı,** **sessizlerdi** **. Yüzüme o bağırırken sıçrayan tükürüğü sakince sildim.**

**Diğer gruba** **sürüklenmesini** **izlerken, Sehun'a diğer kişiyi seçmesini söyledim. Ve sonra da Tao'nun boynundaki yüzüğe baktım, Tanrıya şükür, her şey yolundaydı.**

**Sehun kafasını kaldırdı, sanki yeni uyanmış ve ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyormuş gibi şaşkınca bana baktı. "Seçme sırası sende." dedim ona usulca.**

**Yavaşça kafasını kaldırdı, geriye kalanları, Baekhyun, Junmyeon ve Kyungsoo'yu inceleyerek, karşı tarafta duran Chanyeol ve Luhan'e, "Seçim bittikten sonra ne yapacağız?" diye karamsar bir şekilde sordu.**

**Salon iki saniye için sessizleşti, saatin tik** **taklarını** **rahatça duyabiliyordum.**

**Sorusuna kimse cevap vermedi.**

**Sanki tembellik ediyormuş gibi, Sehun yavaşça gülümsedi ve, "Peki, her neyse." dedi.**

**Jongin ve Chanyeol'ün bakışları buluştu, Yixing bana anlaşılmaz bir bakış attı, yere baktım ve kendi kendime, ben** **_'iyi'_ ** **bir şey yaptım, diye düşündüm.**

**"Sehun... Birini seçmen gerek..." Chanyeol endişeyle konuştu. Sehun sessizce kafasını yere eğdi.**

**"Eğer sen** **seçmezsen** **, biz** **seçeceğiz** **." dedi Luhan.**

**Luhan'in sesi** **yumuşayınca** **, Sehun aniden "Baekhyun." diye** **ciyakladı** **. Chanyeol'ün gözlerini kapatıp yere** **eğilmesini** **ve dizleri üzerinde çöküp elleriyle yerden destek almasını izledim, saçları kulaklarının hemen yanından yüzüne doğru düştü.**

**Baekhyun Sehun'un yanında durgun gözlerle dikildi, Yixing bana tekrar anlaşılmaz niyetler içinde baktı, muhtemelen beni seçtiği için pişman olduğunu düşündüm. "Senin** **sıran** **." dedim Tao'ya, gözleri ölü bir su** **birikintisini** **andırıyordu, benim gibi bir organizmayı rahatsız etme tutkusundan oldukça yoksundu. Kyungsoo ve Junmyeon çaresizce birbirlerine baktılar, kendi aralarında kulaklarına bir plan fısıldıyor gibilerdi.**

**Junmyeon, "Her şey hâlâ aynı." diyerek sahte bir kahkaha attı. "Bir anda düşman kesilecek değiliz, alternatifleri düşünebiliriz." dedi. "Kris zaten bu grupta olduğundan,** **Chanyeollerin** **grubuna gideceğim." Bana bakarak onaylayıp** **onaylamadığımı** **ölçmeye çalıştı.**

**"Elbette, sorun yok." Derhal başımı salladım, sonra o ve Kyungsoo Tao ve Baekhyun'un yanında yerlerini almak için yürümeye başladı.**

**Yeşil ve mavi halıda sırasıyla beş kişi duruyordu. Luhan ve Tao'nun ani üzgün ifadelerini izledim, kafamı hemen eğdim ve bunun diğerlerini** **işkillendirmediğini** **umdum** **. Luhan'in bakışları yere** **sabitlenmişti** **. Muhtemelen hem Yixing, hem de** **Sehun'dan** **gelen bakışlara** **dayanamamıştı** **. Tao kırmızı gözleriyle dış kapıya bakıyordu, muhtemelen o kapıdan çıkma şansı olsa, bir daha asla yüzüme** **bakmayacağını** **düşünüyordu.**

**Ama Tao, eğer o kapıdan çıkma şansın olsaydı, beni** **affederdin** **.**

**Muhtemelen bu şekildeydi,** **hafızam** **pek çok şeyi silmiş gibi görünüyordu... Belirsiz** **izlenimimde** **, Yixing'in Luhan'in omuzlarını** **sıvazladığını** **gördüm, Chanyeol, Jongin ve Baekhyun sarılıp başlarını birbirlerinin omuzlarına** **dayamışlardı** **, Junmyeon başka bir köşede oturuyordu ve bir düşünce treni içinde gibiydi, Sehun bu sırada bir köşeye çömelmiş duruyordu. Luhan onu görmüş gibi duruyordu ama yanına hiç gitmedi.**

**O anda, gözlerimin bu bölümün, bu eşsiz ve özel anın tek kaydedicisi olduğunu bilseydim, herkesi tek tek gözlemlemek için gözlerimi sonuna kadar açık tutardım. Eğer o anı geri** **alabilseydim** **, bunun bedelini ödemeyi seve seve kabul ederdim.**

**Jongin ve Chanyeol'ün takımı ikinci katı tamamen işgal etmişti, yani doğal olarak bize ilk kat kalmıştı. Zemin katta sınırlı sayıda yatak odası bulunmasına rağmen; yalnızca bir tane, neyse ki ayrı bir banyo ve mutfak vardı. Açıkçası böyle bir durumda kimse uyuyacak havada değildi.**

**Ondan daha büyük olan bir** **sorunsa** **, su** **yokluğuydu** **. İçme suyu yoktu, hatta sifon kısmı bile kilitliydi (** **Klozetin** **başında sifon suyunun bulunduğu kısımdan bahsediyor.), Oradan dışarıya çıkan mavi köpüklü su ise güvenilmez görünüyordu. (Burada da muhtemelen** **klozetin** **içindeki minik musluktan çıkan suyu kast ediyor?) Neyse ki mutfaktaki buzdolabında, evdeki tüm nüfusu iki gün boyunca beslemeye yetecek kadar sandviç ve ekmek bulunuyordu.**

**Doğal olarak, ikinci kattaki** **stoğun** **ve olanakların farkında değildik. Her ne kadar iki takımın sınırlarını** **netleştirmemiş** **olsak da, diğer grubu rahatsız etmek kesinlikle iyi bir fikir değildi. Eğer tüm evde tek bir mutfak varsa, onlar için diyebileceğim tek şey "İyi şanslar" cümlesi olurdu herhalde. Yemeğimizi paylaşmak çıkış zamanlarından beri yaptığımız bir şeydi ama şimdi... Bu konuda gerçekten emin değildim.**

**Şafağın ortasında, 5 kişi 20 metrelik odanın içinde bir yerlerde veya yatakta oturuyor veya yatıyordu, odadaki havaya yorgunluk hakimdi ancak kimse** **uyumuyordu** **.**

**"Bir şeyler yapmalı mıyız?" dedi Kyungsoo.**

**"Hiçbir şey." dedim.**

**"O halde neden gruplara** **bölünmemizi** **önerdin** **?" dedi bana bakarak.**

**Baekhyun** **tişörtünü** **çekiştirirken benim kaldığım yerden devam etti. "Bunu başlatan lider** **Junmyeon'du** **."**

**"Hayır." dedi Kyungsoo. "Oydu. (** **Kris'i** **kastederek.) Lider Junmyeon sadece ona uydu, o kadar."**

**Biliyorum,** **gruplaşmanın** **arkasındaki suçlu bendim, bazı suçlamaları dinlemek kaçınılmazdı bu yüzden.**

**"Şu an** **söylenmenin** **ne anlamı var ki?" dedi Sehun gözlerini devirerek. "Eğer bir görüşün varsa o zaman niye o sırada dile** **getirmedin** **?"**

**Kyungsoo Sehun'a baktı. "Senin söyleyecek bir şeyin olmadığından, ben de öne çıkıp konuşmaya cesaret edemedim."**

**"Siz ikiniz şu kavgayı kesebilir misiniz?" dedi Yixing yorgun bir sesle. "Durum zaten kötü, daha da karmaşık hale getirmenin manası yok."**

**Kyungsoo Yixing'e baktı ve, "Sen** **lidersin** **. Seni dinleyeceğiz." dedi.**

**"Beni mi** **dinleyeceksiniz** **?" Yixing gülümsedi. "Tek yaptığım şey o sırada kapıya yakın bir yerde** **durmaktı** **."**

**Sehun Yixing'e ve sonrasında bana dönüp baktı. "Herhangi bir şey bana uyar."**

**Baekhyun Sehun'un arkasında duruyordu, yatağa doğru uzandı. "Kris buradaki en büyüğümüz ve uzun zamandır da** **M'in** **lideri. Onu dinleyeceğiz."**

**Bir an için kimse konuşmadı. Dürüst olmak gerekirse, en azından böyle önemli olan bir işle fazlasıyla** **ilgileniyordum** **.**

**Ama o anda Yixing beni dürttü, ona döndüm ve karmakarışık olmuş saçlarını gördüm, bir şeyler** **umuyormuş** **gibi görünen gözleriyle bana anlatmak istediği bazı şeyler var gibiydi. Bu his tam da, en gözü kapalı** **güvendiğiniz** **insanın sizi bir uçurum kenarına götürüp, ezici bir beklenti içinde size "Kapıyı hızlıca aç, evdeyiz." demesi gibi bir şeydi.**

**Çaresizce başımı çevirip diğerlerine baktım. "Birlikte çıkış yaptık ve uzun zamanlar geçirdik. Birlikte harcayacak fazla vaktimiz yok artık evet ama birlikte çalışmamız imkânsız değil, bu tıpkı geçmişte yaptığımız gibi, değil mi?" dedim.**

**"Geçmişte, şöhret uğruna işbirliği yaptık. Şimdi ise... Hayatta kalmak için daha güçlü bir iradeye ihtiyacımız var." dedim gülümseyerek.**

**"Şöhret için olan** **uğraşının** **büyük olduğunu görebiliyorum." dedi Sehun. "Lider Kris ve üyeleri arasındaki etkileşimi** **destekleyin** **."**

**Bir an için durdum ve "İnsanlarla nadiren iletişime geçerim." dedim.**

**"Öyle mi?" dedi agresif bir tavırla.**

**Duruşumu** **hafifçe düzelttim. "Tamam, kabul ediyorum, çok nadiren. Ama bu noktada..." dedim gülümseyip ona bakarak. "Yorum yapma yetkin bile var mı ki? Ya da şöyle söylemem gerekirse, sen başkalarıyla etkileşim halindeyken insanların seni kameraya aldığının farkında bile değilsin?"**

**Sehun bana anlaşılmaz bir bakış fırlattı. "Tabiiki izleyen insanlar var, hiç başka bir üyeyle özel etkileşime** **girdiğimi** **gördün mü?"**

**Bu retorik bir soru olmuştu. (Retorik soru: cevabı belli olan, cevap alınmak için sorulmayan soru.) Diğer üçü gözlerini devirdi.**

**"Gay bile değilim ben." diye ekledi aptalca bir şekilde. Böyle bir durumda kimse şaka** **yapmamalıydı** **elbette.**

**"Ne yapıyorlardır dersiniz?" Yixing kafasını çevirip, pencereden dışarıya bakarken tavanı, ikinci katı kast ederek, işaret etti.**

**"Belki de lider onlarla mini bir toplantı falan yapıyordur." dedi Kyungsoo kafa karıştırıcı bir sesle.**

**Baekhyun, "Chanyeol muhtemelen** **liderle** **konuşuyordur** **." dedi ve ekledi. "Jongin muhtemelen o sıkıcı konuşma yüzünden** **uyuklamaya** **başlamıştır bile."**

**"Kısacası." dedi Yixing. "Bizi yenmenin yollarını tartışıyorlar."**

**"Belki de değil." dedim. "Belki de onlar da bizim gibi çocukça şeylerden** **bahsediyorlardır** **."**

**"Sen söyle, ya senin yerine Luhan'i** **seçseydim** **, şu anki durum ne olurdu?" Yixing çekik gözleriyle bana baktı ve beni dürttü.**

**"Onların takımında olurdum ve seni öldürmenin planlarını yapardım."**

**"Niye ben?" Yixing aniden Çince sordu.**

**"Çünkü ilk önce meydan** **okumalı** **görevleri yapmayı seviyorum." dedim.**

**Bir saniye için** **donakaldı** **ve sonra beni hoş bir şekilde protesto ettiğini** **gösterircesine** **dürttü.**

**"Susadım." Sehun bize baktı, ayağa kalktı ve odadan dışarı çıkmak istediğini belirtti.**

**"Su yok. Kontrol ettim." dedim. "Tuvalet ve mutfakta bile yok. Tabii sen yukarı çıkıp onlarda var mı diye sorarsan o başka."**

**"Salondaki vazoda su yok mu?" diye sordu Baekhyun.**

**"** **Delirdin** **mi?" dedi Yixing.**

**"Susuzluktan aklımı kaçırdım." dedi Baekhyun. "Eğer bir çiçek o** **esansiyel** **maddeyi** **tüketebiliyorsa** **, ben de** **tüketebilirim** **."**

**"O zaman git bir bak." dedim Baekhyun'a. "Işıkları açma ki fark etmesinler. Eğer vazoda su varsa onu odaya getir."**

**"Tamamdır." dedi ve ayağa kalkıp kapıya yürüdü.**

**Bir dakika sonra, var olan tüm** **uykumuz** **, Baekhyun'un çığlıkları ile kayboldu. Çığlıkları salondan geliyordu. "Sen kimsin? YAKLAŞMA!" Ve biraz sonra, cam kırılma sesleri geldi.**

**"Neler oluyor?!" Sehun yerinde** **doğrulup** **oturdu.**

**"Acele et!" Ben herhangi bir işaret vermeden, herkes ayağa kalktı ve kapıya koştu. Kapıyı açmadan önce, ağlama sesleri, var olan diğer seslerin arasına eklendi.**

**Kapıyı açtım, ortam karanlıktı. Baekhyun'un sonraki çığlığı, onun nerede olduğunu anlamamı sağladı. Elinde diğer kırık cam parçalarının arasından alınmış bir şey tutan birini gördüm, hepimiz gördük. İkinci katta olanlar koşarak aşağıya indi, ışıklar yandı,** **şalterin** **yanında Jongin duruyordu. Gözlerim hemen kırık cam parçalarına ve yere çökmüş Baekhyun'un yanında, yerde, göğsünde kırılmış cam parçalarından birinin saplanmış olduğu, üzeri kanla** **lekelenmiş** **bedene kilitlendi.**

**Bu beden,** **Junmyeon'a** **aitti.**


	6. 5. Bölüm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bu bölüm uzun ve geçmişten anılar var. Bence Kris'in bakış açısından anlatılan şu geçmiş anılara dikkat edin, yalnızca bir öneri~

**"Lider!" Chanyeol ağzı sonuna kadar açılmış bir şekilde koşarak merdivenleri indi, diz çöktü ve çaresizce Junmyeon'u izledi. Jongin de yere çömeldi, ve avuç içiyle göğsünden gelen kanı durdurmaya çalışırken, liderin kafasını dizlerine yatırdı. Junmyeon, kırık cam parçası onun sağ** **kaburgasını** **parçalamış bir halde yerinde durmaya devam ederken, tek bir kelime söylemeden ağır ağır nefes almaya devam ediyordu.**

**"Lider! Lider ölemezsin!" Chanyeol, Junmyeon'un giderek yavaşlayan nefeslerini izlerken ağladı.**

**"Ben... Ben... Neden...lider olmak zorundaydı ki..." Baekhyun'un nutku tutuldu.**

**Jongin Baekhyun'a bakmak için sessizce kafasını kaldırdı, sonra Chanyeol'ün gözyaşları yere düşerken onu sertçe ittirdi. "Ne yaptın sen?!" Baekhyun o anda,** **hıçkırarak** **, inanamaz bir şekilde kafasını sallamaya başladı.**

**Yixing** **çömelip** **Baekhyun'un omuzlarından tuttu. "Ona anlatması için fırsat ver."**

**"Su aramak için odadan dışarı çıktım." Baekhyun Yixing'e çaresizce baktı.**

**"Biliyorum, sonra?"**

**"Koltukların o tarafa ilerledim ve sonra birini gördüm... Bir şapka takıyordu ve elinde bıçakla aynanın yanında duruyordu... Bir çakmağı da vardı..." Baekhyun sürekli** **kekeliyordu** **. "Bana baktı. Bıçağı kendi yüzünün hizasına getirip tuttu ve bana doğru yaklaşmaya başladı..." Baekhyun bunları dedikten sonra ağlamaya başladı.**

**"Sonra... Sonra... Bana elini uzattı ve... Ben de bu yüzden onu** **ittirdim** **." dedi. "Arkaya doğru düştü ve ayna parçalandı."**

**"Ve sen de onu öldürdün?" diye sordu Tao.**

**"Hayır! Hayır! Böyle olsun istemedim!** **İstemedim** **!" Ortamdaki herkese çılgınca baktı. "Yerde yatarken boğuk bir sesle ne olduğunu anlamadığım bir şeyler söyledi..." Baekhyun'un gözleri karanlıkta olup bitmiş her şeyi tam olarak anlayamamıştı anlaşılan. "Sonra... Sonra... Karanlıkta, yerde bana doğru süründü ve elimi yakaladı..."**

**Kimse tek kelime etmedi. Olayın bu kısmından sonra nelerin yaşandığı apaçık belliydi. Baekhyun cam parçalarından birini alıp ona** **saplayıvermişti** **.**

**"Lider..." Sehun ve Kyungsoo kalabalığı** **yarmaya** **çalıştı,** **yerimizden** **ayrılmadan onlara geçmeleri için bir yol açtık.**

**Bununla birlikte, Junmyeon'un nefesleri hızlandı, konuşma yeteneğini tamamen kaybetti ve kafasını sallamaya başladı.**

**Gözleriyle kalabalığı** **taradı** **ve sanki bir şey söylemek istiyormuş gibi aniden Jongin'in elini kavradı. O anda gözlerinden son bir damla yaş aktı ve solunumu tamamen durdu.**

**Gözlemlediğim kadarıyla bunlar istemsiz gözyaşlarıydı, ek olarak yerde herhangi bir bıçak yoktu, sadece tornavida vardı.**

**Luhan, yerdeki** **tornavidayı** **ve kırılan aynadan düşen bir vidayı alıp Baekhyun'a baktı. "Bahsettiğin şu bıçak muhtemelen buydu." dedi** **tornavidayı** **göstererek. "Bugün yukarı kata çıkmadan önce, Junmyeon bana aynanın altından elektronik bir cihazın sesinin geldiğini duyar gibi olduğunu söylemişti." Luhan devam etti. "Bize haber vermeden aşağıya kontrol etmek için indi." (Bahsettiği elektronik cihaz kamera bu arada.** **Izlendiklerini** **düşünmüş kısaca.)**

**"Peki ya sen neden bize bunu haber vermedin?" dedi Jongin intikam hissi dolu gözleriyle. Luhan o anda kelimelerini kaybetmişti.**

**"Luhan onun aşağı ineceğini nereden** **bilebilirdi** **, öylece önüne geleni suçlayamazsın!" Tao'nun ses tonu hâlâ, konuşmadan önce düşünmeyen bir** **insaninkine** **benziyordu.**

**"** **Işıkları** **kapalı tutalım diyen oydu, Baekhyun onun yüzünden karanlıkta gördüğü şeyleri yanlış anladı!"**

**"Hey, dostum!" Tao kollarını** **sıvazlarken** **konuştu. "Bunları yapan** **Baekhyun'du** **.** **İçimizden** **başka birini suçlamaya gerek yok, Baekhyun bize** **güvenmedi** **, onu gecenin bir yarısında öldürmeye** **kalkacağımızı** **düşündü!"**

**"Hayır öyle değil..." Baekhyun tekrar** **hıçkırdı** **. "Onun deli bir adam olduğunu sandım..."**

**"Baekhyun'un** **masumluğunu** **ve yaptığı hataları sizin yargılama hakkınız yok." dedi Chanyeol, Tao'ya değil, yerde duran ölü bedene bakarken. "Lider olsa onu** **affederdi** **, kasıtlı olmadığı sürece onu** **bağışlardı** **."**

**"Tabiiki bu benim yetki alanım içinde değil." dedi Tao, gözleri yine kırmızıya dönmüştü. "Hiçbiriniz asla benimle aynı takımda olmak** **istemediniz** **."**

**"Huang Zi Tao, kapa çeneni!" Luhan Çince bağırdı.**

**"Takımda olmak konusunda bu kadar** **isteksizsen** **, bunu daha önce de** **söyleyebilirdin** **." dedi Jongin öne doğru yürürken. "Sana ihtiyacımız yok."**

**"Bunu zaten daha önce söylemedim mi zannediyorsun?" Tao'nun bakışları tahrik edici bir tona bürünürken, öne birkaç adım attı.**

**"Kavga mı istiyorsun?" Jongin'in bakışları öfke doluydu.**

**"Kazanabileceğini mi düşünüyorsun?" Tao hafifçe kafasını eğip ona baktı.**

**"Yeter." dedim soğuk bir şekilde.**

**Kyungsoo, yaşlı yüzünü elleriyle kapatmış Baekhyun'un kalkmasına yardımcı oldu,** **Junmyeon'a** **bir kez daha bakmak için arkasına döndü, Yixing** **Tao'yu** **geriye çekmek için biraz öne geldi. Tao, Yixing acayip bir şekilde kafasını** **sallarken** **ona üzüntüyle baktı. Jongin yerde oturduğu yerden kalkmaya niyetsiz bir şekilde dururken, Chanyeol bakışlarını** **Baekhyun'dan** **bir an olsun** **ayırmadı** **.**

**"Bu da oyununun bir parçası." dedim Jongin'e. Luhan, Jongin'i çekiştirmek için yanımıza gelmeden hemen önce bana baktı. "Hadi lideri bodruma taşıyalım."**

**Jongin, gözlerindeki rekabet dolu ışıltıyı silip atarak arkasına döndü ve Chanyeol ile birlikte Junmyeon'u bodruma taşımaya başladı. Luhan bodrum katının kapılarını açmak için koşturdu. Kyungsoo yerdeki kan izlerini temizlemek için eğildi, duvara yapışmış kalan birkaç parça kırık camı hâlâ** **görebiliyorduk** **.**

**Her şey olağan sakinlik ve** **berraklığına** **geri döndü. Chanyeol ve geri kalanlar yukarıya geri dönmek için merdivenlere yöneldi. Luhan'ı tutup kendime çevirdim ve "Yukarıda su var mı?" diye sordum.**

**Kafasını olumsuz anlamda salladı. "Kontrol ettim ama tuvalette bile yok. Onun yerine çok fazla alkol, çeşit çeşit likör var."**

**Likör? Sarhoş olmak o kadar da kötü bir fikir değildi ama herhalde bunu yapsaydım,** **ayıldığımda** **geri sayım panosu sıfıra ulaşmış olurdu.**

**"Yiyeceğimiz var." dedi Yixing Luhan'a. Yixing'e, adeta yüzümden akan endişeli** **ifademi** **saklamaya çalışırken baktım.**

**"Oh, gerçekten mi?" dedi Luhan ve başını eğip sessizleşti.**

**"Aç mısın?" Yixing gözlerini genişletti ve derin bir sesle sordu.**

**Sadece birkaç sene önce, Yixing'in çıkış için kilo vermesi gerekiyordu. Bir ara Luhan onun için bir adet noodle paketi çalıp yanına gelmişti ve ona, "Acıkmış olmalısın." derken sesi tam da Yixing'in şu anki ses tonu gibi çıkmıştı.**

**Bazı şeyler,** **bilinçaltımızda** **bizim için alışkanlık haline gelirdi. Bu da onlardan biriydi.**

**Yixing onu elinden tutup mutfağa doğru çekiştirirken, Luhan kafasını kaldırıp ona baktı, sandviç almak için buzdolabını açarken onu izledim. "Sadece soğutulmuş olanlar var, çabucak burada yiyip bitir." Luhan Yixing'e baktı ve sonra sandviçi alıp** **kemirmeye** **başladı. Yüzünde uzun zamandır görmediğim bir** **gülümsemeyle** **, kendini çabucak sandviçi çiğneyip yutmaya zorladı.**

**Şu aptalca gülümseme.**

**"Bir tane daha ister misin?" Yixing dolabı işaret etti.**

**"Gerek yok." Luhan dudağını sildi. "Eğer hemen yukarıya** **dönmezsem** **, şüphelenmeye başlayacaklar." Luhan bana doğru dönüp baktı ve "Teşekkür ederim." dedi.**

**Bana bu kadar uzak olduğu tüm o zamanlardan sonra düşününce, bu yalnızca bir** **sandviçti** **, bu yüzden bu teşekkürü gereksiz buldum.** **_Sana hâlâ bir sürü yemek borcum var._ **

**"Eğer Tao'ya bir tane götürmek istersen..." Muhafazakâr bakışlarını bana fırlattı. "Boşver. Çok riskli." Konuşmadan önce biraz düşündüm. "Üstelik, kendisini sıklıkla açlığa mahkum etmeye alışkın." Geçmişte,** **yurttayken** **cips yemenin özlemini çektiği günleri hatırladım birden.**

**"O halde gidiyorum." Luhan Yixing'in omuzlarını hafifçe** **sıvazladı** **, yukarı kata çıkmadan önce bana kafa** **sallamasını** **nazikçe kabul ettim, sonra beni Yixing ile birlikte mutfakta tamamen yalnız bıraktı.**

**Karanlık gecede, ay ışığının ödünç alınmış ışığına güvenerek, kendimi bir an 5 sene önceki kışa, lunar bahar festivaline dönmüş gibi hissettim.**

**Yixing o zamanlar, şu an bu mutfakta olduğu gibi duruyordu ayakta, ayın sağladığı loş ışığın altında, Kore'ye gelirken yanında getirdiği beklenti ve** **ümitleriyle** **, ona kaç kişinin hediye** **aldığıyla** **ilgili** **övünüyordu** **.**

**"Başkanım toplantı sırasında Kore'ye gelmemden bahsetti ve şimdi kendime ait bir tieba*m bile var!" dedi tatmin edici ve kendinden emin bir şekilde, gamzelerinin oluşturduğu çukurlar görünürken. "Bunu kesinlikle yapacağım! Yapamazsam, kesinlikle geri dönmeyeceğim!"**

**(Tieba; çok fazla araştırma yaptım en sonunda en büyük ihtimalle "baidu tieba"yı kastediyor herhalde dedim. Bu Baidu Tieba, Baidu arama motorunun forum haline getirilmiş, üyelik sistemi olan ve kullanıcıların konulara yorum yapıp** **tartışabildiği** **bir site. Çin'in bu tarzdaki en büyük sitesi ek olarak. Kocaman bir ağ. Bu arada Yixing'in bu üstteki birkaç cümlede ne dediğini God knows. Çeviren kişi bile bihaber bence, çok uğraştırdı. Başkan da, CEO tarzı bir şey olabilir diye düşündüm.)**

**Yixing eskiden şu anki sessiz sakin adamın yerine küfürbaz biriydi.**

**"Ben şık bir hayatın içinde büyüyen senden** **farklıyım** **, aynı şekilde bir şeylerle baş edebilen diğerleri gibi de değilim." Başını hafifçe eğdi. "En azından bir şeyde başarılı olmalıyım, aslında hayır, başarılı değil, en iyisi olmalıyım, tam olarak bu."**

**"Kaç kişiyi** **etkileyebildin** **bari?" diye sordum ona. Parmaklarını çenesinin altına koydu ve sonra geri çekti. "Babam, annem, büyükbabam, büyükannem, okuldaki liberal sanat topluluğundan insanlar ve** **sınıfımdaki** **insanlar, ayrıca ev öğretmenim ve bana şarkı söylemekle birlikte birkaç küçük şeyi daha öğreten Oh Hoca..."**

**"Sence benim kaç tane** **fanım** **vardır?" diyerek gülümsedim ona.**

**"Benimkinden fazla olduğunu mu ima ediyorsun?" diye surat astı.**

**Başımı hafifçe eğip salladım ve gülümsedim. "Yoo." Aslında gerçeği söylemek gerekirse, kendimi o kadar acınacak bir halde göstermek istememiştim, tek amacım şaka yapmaktı.**

**Yixing çılgın bir şekilde dans ederdi, başarısız olmamakla birlikte, pratik odasına en erken gelip en geç çıkan o olurdu. O, diğer üyeler uyurken, öğle yemeği için toplanırken bile, diğer insanlar eğlenip dinlenirken bile hep dans ederdi. Onu görmezden gelenlerin, kendi kendini eğitip yağmur yağmış gibi** **ıslanmasına** **sebep olacak kadar** **terleyen** **, pratik odasında karmaşık saçlarıyla çalışmaya devam edip üzerindeki onca baskıya dayanan Yixing'in azmini fark etmekten başka seçeneği yoktu.**

**"Yixing** **hyung** **dans etmeyi gerçekten çok seviyor." demişti benimle aynı sınıfta olan Chanyeol.**

**"O gerçekten de çıkış yapmak için umutsuzca çabalıyor." diye** **fısıldamıştı** **Kyungsoo Junmyeon'un kulağına, buna yanlarından geçerken kulak misafiri olmuştum.**

**2010 kışında bazı şeyler değişti, sakinleşti ve sessizleşti. Bir gün, banyoya girmiş ve yerde bir şişe şarapla birlikte yarı ayık şekilde oturan onu görmüştüm. Normalde kural ihlali yapmaktan kaçınır, buna fazlasıyla dikkat ederdi.**

**Bana bakmak için kafasını kaldırıp güldü. "Sence biz aptal mıyız?"**

**Şarap şişesini elinden aldım, yere oturdum ve içmeye başladım.**

**"O kızdan ayrıldım." dedi kaprisli bir şekilde.**

**"Bu sadece bir ayrılık, zaten olması gereken bir şeydi, her neyse." dedim.**

**"Ben gerçekten de..." diye konuşmaya devam etti. "Elimdeki her şeyi kaybedecek kadar fazla dans ediyordum. Yine de çıkış yapabilecek miyim acaba?"**

**Sessizliğimi** **korudum** **ve onca alkolden sonra bile hâlâ soluk görünen yüzüne baktım.**

**"Eğer çıkış bile** **yapamıyorsam** **... Ne yapacağım..." Hafifçe güldü. "Daha liseden bile mezun olmadım."**

**"Herhangi bir pişmanlığın olmazdı, benim için de durum aynı." Şarap şişesine baktım.**

**"Beş sene." Parmaklarını kaldırdı. "Kendime beş sene veriyorum... Eğer beş sene içinde çıkış yapamazsam, eve döneceğim."**

**"Eve dönmek? Ne uğruna?" dedim.**

**"** **İş** **aramak, karnımı doyurmak için." Gülümsedi. "Yüzüme bak... Bar dansçısı olarak başarılı olur** **muydum** **?"**

**Ona bakıp olumsuz anlamda kafamı salladım. "Bu, benim işim... Eğer yarışmak istiyorsan estetik operasyondan** **geçmelisin** **."**

**"Hey." Parmaklarını onaylamaz bir şekilde salladı. "Sen ve bar dansçısı? O işi** **beceremezdin** **..."**

**Onu tuvaletin olduğu yerden çekip bize engel teşkil etmeyen hafif yağmurun** **çiselediği** **dışarıya çıkarırken gülümseyip kafamı salladım.**

**"** **Sigaran** **var mı?" diye sordu bana kızarmış gözleriyle.**

**"** **İçmediğini** **zannediyordum?" dedim ona.**

**"Ve bir tane işte."** **Cebime** **elini atıp yarısı dolu sigara paketini alırken konuştu, bir tane alıp dudaklarının arasına koyduktan sonra bu sefer de çakmak için uzandı. Sigarayı yakmak onun için sonsuza dek sürecek gibiydi. "Ver bana şunu."** **Öksürmesini** **ve boğazının** **tıkanmasını** **izlerken çakmağı elinden alıp onun için sigarasını yaktım.**

**Geleceğimizin pervasızca** **öngörülemeyeceği** **o gece, bunu ikimiz de biliyorduk ancak yine de şimdiye kadarki yaşadığımız en güzel** **geceydi** **.**

**Mutfakta durduğu yerden, Yixing'in gözleri Luhan'i merdivenlere ve ardından girdiği yatak odasına kadar izledi. Mutfak masasına dayanarak, Luhan'in ikinci kata** **sıçrarcasına** **çıkışını, Jongin'in eline beşlik** **çakışını** **izledim. O karanlıkta, Chanyeol ve Kai kollarını birbirine geçirip arkalarına döndüler, sohbetlerine devam ederken kullandıkları ses tonu oldukça yumuşaktı.**

**"Baekhyun asla böyle bir şey yapmaz. Buna inanmıyorum." dedi kendinden emin bir sesle Chanyeol.**

**"** _**'Yapmazdı.'** _ **Ama biri ona bunu yaptırdı." Jongin'in sesi kibar ve yumuşaktı.**

**Chanyeol bir saniye için donup kaldı ve sonra ağzı sonuna kadar açıldı. "Yani demek istiyorsun ki.... Kris mi..."**

**Jongin ona sertçe baktı ve sonra etrafı** **kolaçan** **etti. "Biraz daha kısık sesle konuşsana!"**

**Chanyeol eliyle ağzını kapatıp bir saniye için yerinde durdu. "Kris... Böyle bir şey yapmazdı... Eğer durum birini** **öldürmekse** **ve bunu yapmak istiyorsa, araya başkalarını** **katmadan** **direkt kendisi yapardı."**

**Bu cümle yerimden biraz** **kıpırdanmama** **neden oldu. O benimle birlikte uzun yıllar boyunca eğitim görmüştü, muhtemelen o yıllarda sınıftayken çokça kez** **azarlandığıma** **şahit olmuştu, entelektüel** **zekamla** **birini cinayet işlemek üzere dışarı** **yollamam** **konusunda bana iftira atılması** **inanılmazdı** **doğrusu.**

**"O zaman kim olabilir ki?** **Baekhyun'u** **lideri** **öldürmeye** **iten kişi Sehun veya Kyungsoo olamaz herhalde, deli olsalardı bile bunu yapacaklarına** **inanmazdım** **..." Jongin fısıldadı.**

**"Hey~~ Karşılaştırma yaparsak..." Chanyeol derin düşünceler içine daldı. "Kris en şüpheli olan kişi gibi görünüyor..." Onun rötarlı tepkisini hayal ettiğimde kafamı eğip** **kahkahalarımı** **engellemeye çalıştım.**

**(** **Geçikmiş** **tepki /ifade de diyebiliriz buna. Hani ortamda bir espri yapılır herkes gülmeyi kesince biri gülmeye başlar,** **espriyi** **yeni anladığı için falan. O tarz bir şey.)**

**"Oh, doğru ya, Yixing var!" Chanyeol yeni bir icat bulmuş gibi bağırdı ve** **Jongin'den** **başka bir sert bakış çifti kazandı, hemen ağzını kapatıp onu** **azarlamaya** **başlamıştı Jongin. "Luhan hemen** **arkandaki** **odada bu yüzden şu ses tonunu kıs artık!"**

**"Yixing var ve... O lider." Chanyeol derin bir sesle ekledi.**

**"O çocuk..." Jongin kafasını salladı. "En büyük düşmanı kendisi." Tavana bakmak için kafasını kaldırdı. "** **Liderse** **ne olmuş yani? Sen de bizim takımın** **liderisin** **ama eşit derecede işe** **yaramazsın** **."**

**Chanyeol kafasını eğip parmaklarıyla oynamaya başladı ve Jongin'e kederli, yanlış anlaşılmış ve haksızlığa uğramış insan bakışlarını fırlattı.**

**"Hiçkimsenin bir şey yaptığını sanmıyorum." dedi Chanyeol can sıkıntısı içinde. "Belki de işler sandığımız kadar karışık değildir."**

**Jongin sessizlik içinde kafasını yere eğdi.**

**"Lider aynayı kontrol etmek için aşağıya indi, Baekhyun bulunduğu odadan dışarıya çıktı ve lideri gördü. Ortam oldukça karanlıktı ve Baekhyun korktu..." Chanyeol devam etti. "Sakinliğini kaybetti ve lideri aynaya doğru itti." Chanyeol ellerini saçlarına uzattı.**

**"Junmyeon'u 6 senedir tanıyorum." Jongin fısıldadı. "6 senedir... Bana daha önce o gözlerle baktığı gibi hiçbir zaman** **bakmamıştı** **... Bir şeyler söylemeye çalışıyor gibiydi..."**

**Chanyeol ensesine dokundu. "Eğer bu oyun gerçekse..." Kafasını kaldırdı. "Asla o takımdan önce ölmem."**

**Biliyordum. Ve** **_'o_ ** _**takım'** _ **ın** **içinde ben de vardım.**

**Dinlemeyi kesip yatak odasına dönmek üzere** **ayaklanmıştım** **ki, Baekhyun nazikçe kapıyı açıp dışarıya çıktı, bu zift karanlıkta olduğundan daha da küçük görünüyordu. Chanyeol hareketler ve sesler yüzünden alarma geçip anında olduğumuz yöne doğru baktı, bunun Baekhyun olduğunu fark ettiğinde, Jongin'in onu yukarıda kalması adına yaptığı** **çekiştirmeleri** **umursamadan merdiven basamaklarını uzun bacaklarıyla hızla zıplayarak indi. Baekhyun'a bir kucaklama verdikten sonra onu yukarı kata** **çekiştirdi** **, Baekhyun bir an için tereddüt etti ama sonra onu peşi sıra izledi.**

**Odaya girdim ve kuşkusuz deli gibi uykusu olan Sehun ile Kyungsoo'yu, pencere kenarına oturmuş Yixing'i gördüm. Yixing'in olduğu tarafa doğru gidip yanına oturdum. (Acaba bu zavallı KrAy** **shippera** **tüm üyeler göçüp gitmeden önce bir sevişme sahnesi** **fırlatacaklar** **mı?)**

**"Susadım." dedi.**

**"Eğer uyursan, susuz** **hissetmezsin** **." dedim ona.**

**"Yarın ölmüş olabilirim bu yüzden şu an uyumak buna değmez." Pencereden dışarıya baktı, bugün gökyüzünde sıradışı yıldızlar vardı ama tabii sıradışı yıldızlar olmasını** **düşünmemin** **sebebi benim nadir gökyüzüne bakma** **alışkanlığımdan** **kaynaklı da olabilirdi.**

**"Bu belirsiz." Elimle sırtını sıvazladım ve ona baktım. "Belki de bu işin sonunda canlı olacaksın."**

**"Benim gibi biri mi?" Kendine aşağılama içeren bir bakış attı.**

**"Nasıl bir** **insanmışsın** **sen?" Şakayla karışık sordum.**

**"Ben olaya girdiğim anda** **öldürülebilecek** **tiplerden biriyim." dedi en büyük kişisel** **itirafını** **dile getirerek. "Ayrıca son zamanlarda oldukça** **şanssızım** **, geçen hafta saatim bozuldu, ondan önceki hafta** **dondurmamın** **külahı kırıldı ve yere düştü..." Bu son iki olayı şu anki** **durumumuzla** **karşılaştırmak benim için zor olsa da, onu** **anlıyormuş** **gibi davranıp sırtını bir kez daha sıvazladım.**

**"Şu ana kadar gerçeği** **kabullenmeyi** **hep reddettim." dedi iç karartıcı bir şekilde. "Ölümümden önce doğru düzgün güzel yemekler bile yiyemiyorum. Eğer sadece kaç senedir diyet yaptığımı** **bilselerdi** **..."**

**Önümde oturan bu** **oburu** **izlerken, kalbim olağandışı bir şekilde** **sakinleşmeye** **başladı.**

**"... Eve en son** **gitmemin** **üzerinden en az bir sene geçti ve geçen ay maaşımı bile alamadım..." Kesintisiz şikayetleriyle, ölümün adeta yanlış zamanda geldiğinin üzerine vurgu yapıyordu.**

**Pencereye yaslandım ve dışarıya baktım. "Bak, en azından bu gece manzara güzel." dedim.**

**O anlık sessizlikte, bir anda, "Eğer** **kurtulsaydın** **, ne yapardın?" diye sordu bana. Gözleri dışarda, gökyüzünde olan yıldızlar gibi parladı.**

**"Normal bir hayat** **yaşardım** **herhalde." dedim ona.**

**"Peki o normal hayatı nasıl** **yaşayacaktın** **?" diye sordu.**

**"Muhtemelen... Yiyerek, uyuyarak ve içerek." diye söz verdim ona. (** **İçine** **mi doğdu da söz veriyor acaba) Eğer geçmişteki ben olsaydım, kesinlikle** **_'içme'_ ** **maddesini** **eklemezdim** **.**

**"Hey." Elini başının arkasına dayadı, iki gamzesi de belli belirsiz görünürken, "Yarın ölüm günün olsaydı, muhtemelen şu an yemek yer ve** **uyurdun** **, su** **içemeyeceğin** **gerçeği dışında."** **dedi.**

**"Durum böyle olmayabilir." dedim gülümseyerek.**

**"Eğer yarın benim ölüm** **günümse** **," dedim dışarıya bakarak. "Muhtemelen** **öpücüğümü** **paylaşacak birini aramaya** **başlardım** **."**

**Bir veya iki saniye için** **donakaldı** **ve sonra küstahça güldü. "Maalesef, son birkaç senede kişiliğin, erkeklik hormonların gibi olumsuz bir şekilde** **biçimlendi** **."**

**"Bu yüzden** **ölmeyeceğim** **ya işte." dedim ona.**

**"Bak! Burada bir dişi sinek var!" Benim küçümseme dolu bakışlarımı görmezden gelerek parmağını bana** **doğrultmaya** **devam etti.**

**"Onu** **öpmeyeceğimden** **emin misin?" Gözlerimi kısıp ona baktım.**

**"Gerçekten** **yapamıyorsan** **, Luhan işbirliği yapmak için hazır olmalı." Bütün yapıcı önerileri sayarken tutku dolu bir sesle konuştu.**

**"Ben oldukça** **seçiciyim** **." dedim yakamı temizleyerek.**

**"Tüm o yıllardan sonra sağ elimi seçtiğin için tebrikler." dedi gülümseyerek. Bir iki saniye donup kaldıktan sonra onu tekmeledim ve "Sol elinle birlikte arandaki şu model ilişkin çok eşsiz." dedim. (Evet** **uzaydayız** **ve kafalar karışık.)**

**Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'ün konuşması devam etti, tıpkı eski günlerde olduğu gibi. Konuşmayı hatırlamakta başarısız oldum ve nedenini tam bilmiyorum ama ağzımı açıp havaya doğru istediğim zaman** **konuşabileceğimi** **çünkü bir geri cevap alacağımı biliyordum. Neredeyse Zhang Yixing'i taklit edebilirdim.**

**"Daha fazla konuşmayacağım." dedi gözlerini kapatırken.**

**"Neden?" diye sordum.**

**"Çünkü tükürüğümü korumam gerek." dedi ve kapalı gözlerini açmadan devam etti. "Seninle birlikte takılmak bu evden bir kaçış yolu değil, bu yüzden tükürüğümü korumam gerekiyor."**

**"Mükemmel kişisel eğitim yöntemin için tebrikler." dedim ona. "Herkesin iyi özellikleri vardır."**

**"O halde neden Luhan'i seçmedim?" Kaşlarını çattı.**

**"Bunu kendine bir sır olarak** **saklayabilirdin** **." dedim gözlerimi kısarak. "Dile getirmenin gereği yoktu."**

**"Entelektüel yeteneğinden aldığım duyumlara göre, birkaç vakte kadar diğerleri tarafından işin** **bitirilebilir** **." dedi çaresiz ve acı verici bir şekilde.**

**"Sonuçta bedenim** **hepinizinkinden** **daha iri, birilerinin beni yere** **devirmesi** **zaman alacaktır." dedim onu** **aşağılarcasına** **. "Yenilmesi kolay olan sensin, dans makinesi."**

**"Oh evet, tekrarlayan makine." Dikkatle bana baktı. "Arkadaşlarından biri bize** **casuslukta** **yardımcı olabilir."**

**"Chanyeol?" Gözlerimi devirdim. "Niye Luhan'e bakmıyorsun ki sen?"**

**"Peki sen niye** **Tao'yu** **kontrol etmiyorsun?" Gözlerini kıstı, bana yaslandı ve esnedi. (Peki siz niye** **sevişmiyorsunuz** **artık?)**

**"Tao'nun benimle konuşacağını düşünüyor musun cidden? Bana şu ana kadar yumruğu** **geçirmemiş** **olması bile iyi sayılır." Bir battaniye çekip üzerini örttüm.**

**"Eğer yanlış bir şey yaptıysan, cezasını hak ediyorsun demektir." dedi. Doğru zamanlarda bana samimi tavsiyeler vermek konusunda asla başarısız olmamıştı.**

**"Uyuyacak mısın?" dedim ona bakarak. "Yaşamak için 40 saatten az vakit varken, derin bir uykuya dalmak üzere ölmeden önce hazırlık yapmalısın."**

**"Bu basit bir insan içgüdüsü, öpüşmek gibi." Gözlerini kapattı. "Ölüm için uyuyan insanlar kutsanmış olmalı."**

**"Eğer biri seni öldürmek için gelirse, seni** **kurtarmayacağım** **." dedim.**

**"Tamam. Cennette görüşürüz." Esnedi.**

**"Ya seni öldüren kişi ben olursam?" dedim.**

**"O durumda cennete değil, cehenneme gitmeyi... tercih etmiş olurdun, tek başına?" Dudağının kenarını kıvırarak küçümseyici bir şekilde** **sırıttı** **.**

**Yüzündeki küçümseyici bakışa aldırmadan güldüm, aslında, üyeler arasında hepimiz bu küçümseyici türden konuşmalara** **aşinaydık** **.**

**Yixing uykuya daldı, bedenini yatağa** **yaslanacak** **şekilde** **kaydırdım** **ve sonra nazikçe odadan dışarıya çıktım. Zifiri karanlıkta, Baekhyun'un yerdeki cam parçalarının yanında yatmasını izledim, ne yapacağını** **kestiremiyordum** **. Yatak odasının kapısını onun için açık bıraktım, yarım saat sonra, yerinden kalktı ve tuvalete doğru yürüdü.**

**Işıkları** **açtı, aynaya yaklaşmasını izlemek üzere kapı** **pervazına** **yaslandım, Jongin'in hediyesi olan eyelinerı alıp gözlerinin etrafını dikkatlice çizmeye başladı. İlk önce sağı ve sonra solu yaptı, sonra hatalı yerleri hafifçe sildi, tam bu anda bir performansa hazırlanır gibiydi.**

**Kafamı eğip içimdeki bu manzaraya karşı uyanan tuhaf hissi** **bastırdım** **ve herhangi başka bir şeyi** **düşünmede** **başarısız olduğumdan, kapıyı açık bırakıp geri gizlice yatak odasına** **süzüldüm** **.**


	7. 6. Bölüm

**Ertesi** **gün öğleden sonra, odanın dışından gelen şişe ve cam** **bardakların** **birbirine çarpma sesi beni uyandırdı. Herkes** **jetlag** **ve korku nedeniyle kaşlarını** **çatmış** **ama yine de kimse** **yorgunluğuna** **karşı galip** **gelememişti** **.**

**"Ne yapıyorlar?" dedi Sehun bedenini yana doğru döndürüp mırıldanarak.**

**"Birileri bizi kurtarmaya gelmiş olmalı." dedim kaşlarımı çatarak. "Gerçekler açığa çıktı ve polisler dışarıda."**

**"Bu gerçekten en iyisi olurdu ama..." dedi Kyungsoo. "Sence de çok geç kaldıklarını düşünmüyor musun?"**

**Baekhyun gözlerini** **ovuşturup** **ayağa kalktı ve kapıya baktı. "Ben gidip bir kontrol edeceğim."**

**O ayağa kalktıktan sonra,** **yorgunluğumu** **anında üzerimden atıp** **fırladım** **,** **ayaklarımın** **üzerinde durup** **hizamı** **sağlamaya çalıştım. "Ben de seninle geliyorum."**

**Hayal kırıklığıyla söylemem gerekiyor ki, polis hiçbir yerde yoktu ama onun yerine Chanyeol ve Luhan salonun ortasındaki çay** **sephasına** **birkaç boş kadeh** **yerleştiriyordu** **. Jongin ve Tao kanepede oturuyordu, ikisinin de elinde üçer tane vokta ve tekila şişesi vardı, biraz sonra bize doğru, "Çok** **susamıştık** **ve birkaç şişe içki bulduk. Hadi birlikte içelim." dediler.**

**Uykulu bir şekilde, cam çay masasının üzerinde gece çizildiğini tahmin ettiğim siyah bir akrep figürü gördüm ve o anda, itiraf etmeliyim ki kalp atış** **hızım** **biraz yavaşladı.**

**"Kim çizdi bunu?" dedi Baekhyun.**

**"Ben." dedi Chanyeol. "Siz çocuklar çok geç uyandınız ve biraz** **sıkıldığım** **için resim çizmeye karar verdim."**

**"** **Kris'i** **çok mu özledin?" dedi Baekhyun Chanyeol'e doğru yürürken, onu biraz ittirdi, gözlerini ovuşturdu ve sonra tekrar arkasına dönüp yatak odasına ilerledi. Kapıyı çaldı ve, "Uyanın!** **Alkolümüz** **var!" diye bağırdı.**

**Cam sehpa üzerindeki siyah akrep figürüne baktım ve kalbim** **tekledi** **. Belirsiz bir şey hatırlar gibi oldum ama o anda bu bir** **rüyaymış** **gibi geldi, bu yüzden çok** **önemsemedim** **.**

**İki** **dakika sonra Sehun, yüzünde belirsiz bir ifadeyle yatak odasından çıktı. "Ne alkolü..." Masa üzerinde tuhaf bir şekilde, sırayla dizilmiş olan kadehlere baktı.**

**"Binanın içinde hiçbir yerde su yok ama ikinci katta birkaç şişe alkol vardı." Chanyeol bir vokta şişesi açtı ve kadehlere eşit bir şekilde dağıtmaya başladı. "** **Midemiz** **için pek iyi değil tabiiki... Ama yine de susuzluktan ölmekten iyidir." Sehun'a ve bana bakıp,** **bardaklarımızı** **almamız için işarette bulundu.**

**Tao öne doğru yürüdü, masanın kenarına en yakın olan bardağı aldı, onu Jongin ve Luhan izledi. Luhan kendi bardağını aldı ve ötekini benim** **tarafıma** **itip bana baktı. Sehun da bir bardak almaya** **yeltendi** **ve hatta tam da uzanmıştı ama Chanyeol o bardağı kaptı ve Sehun da onun arkasındaki diğer bardağı almak zorunda kaldı.**

**"Cidden..." Chanyeol midesini ovuşturdu ve bardağı az önce aldığı konumuna geri getirerek yerine bıraktı. "İlk öncelikle, şu kişisel problemimden** **kurtulmam** **gerek." dedi tuvalete doğru koşarken.**

**"Kyungsoo ve Yixing hâlâ** **uyanmadı** **." dedi Baekhyun. Ve masaya doğru yürüdü, o sırada Chanyeol de tuvaletten çıktı. Bir saniye için göz kontağı kurdular, Baekhyun'un eli tereddüt içinde bir bardağı kavradı, ardından Chanyeol hızlıca onun arkasındaki bardağı aldı ama bu, az önce Sehun'un uzanmaya** **niyetlendiğinde** **önünden çekip kendi eline aldığı bardak değildi.**

**"Kyungsoo!" Jongin yüksek sesle bağırdı. "Uyan!"**

**Luhan Jongin'in aksine basitçe kısa yolu tercih ederek bizim yatak odamıza doğru yürüdü ve Yixing'i yarı uyanık bir halde salona sürükledi.**

**Masada alkolle dolu olan sadece iki bardak kalmıştı, Yixing gözlerini ovuşturdu ve masaya doğru ilerledi. Tao aniden bardaklardan birini kaldırdı ve Yixing'e uzattı. Kyungsoo birkaç dakika sonra aralarına katıldı ve kalan son bardağı almak zorunda kaldı.**

**Chanyeol ve** **Kai'ın** **ifadelerinin biraz tuhaf olduğunu gördüm ve bu ifadeler bozulmadan kaldı. Biraz sonraysa Kyungsoo,** **bardaktaki** **alkolü** **yudumladı** **. Kyungsoo'nun yanına doğru solgun bir yüzle yürürken Chanyeol'ün endişeli hali özellikle belirgindi, Kyungsoo'yu koltuğa oturtmaya bile çalıştı.**

**Bu tuhaf hareketlerin sebebi hemen anlaşıldı, Kyungsoo bir anda koltuğa düştü, göğsünü tutup** **çırpınırken** **, yüzünde anormal derecede acı** **çekiyormuş** **gibi bir ifade vardı. Chanyeol kanepenin yanına çökerken kendini kaybetmiş gibiydi, elini kullanarak kyungsoo'nun terini** **siliyordu** **. Jongin onu oturtmaya çalışarak, "Kus şunu! Kus!" diye aynı cümleyi tekrarlamaya başladı.**

**"Ne oldu?" Chanyeol'ü koltuktan çekerek** **uzaklaştırdım** **.**

**"Kalbim çok... Nefes alamıyorum..." Kyungsoo göğsünü sıkıca tuttu, nefesleri hızlandı.**

**"Alkole alerjisi mi var?" Yixing'in nazikçe Sehun'a sorduğunu duydum. "Hayır, daha önce birçok kez birlikte içtik. Alkole toleransı gayet yüksek."**

**Sehun bir anda alarma geçti ve yüzünde korkunç bir ifadeyle odadaki diğer insanların yüzüne baktı.**

**"Dayan... Sakın vazgeçme..." dedi Chanyeol Kyungsoo'yu kollarının arasında tutup** **hıçkırken** **. "Üzgünüm... Üzgünüm..."**

**Kollarındaki bedenin hareketleri yavaş yavaş duruyordu, birkaç dakikanın sonunda artık hareket etmez hale geldi. Chanyeol kollarındaki bedene boş gözlerle baktı ve nefes alıyor mu diye bir daha kontrol etmedi bile.**

**"Öldü." Tao yavaşça nefes alıyor mu diye burnunun kenarına parmağını** **dokundurdu** **ve Chanyeol'e baktı.**

**Bu birkaç saniyelik sessizlik içinde, muhtemelen herkesin kafasının içinde farklı bir düşünce dönüyordu.**

**"Alkolün içine ne koydun?" Chanyeol'e baktım.**

**Chanyeol beni umursamadan boş bakışlarla** **Kyungsoo'ya** **sarılmaya** **devam etti. Düşüncelerini** **toparlayamıyor** **gibi duruyordu.**

**Jongin,** **kederini** **yavaşça üzerinden attı, Tao'nun önünde durup başını kaldırdı ve ağır ağır ona baktı. "Hile yaptın."**

**Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde, Tao kendini** **savunmadı** **, ellerini cebine atıp odanın içinde uzaklaştı.**

**"Eğer oyun bu şekilde** **oynanacaksa** **," dedi Jongin. "Adil olma hakkında atıp tutmak tamamen saçmalık, değil mi, panda?"** **Tao'yu** **göğsünden sertçe ittirdi.**

**Tao dudağını ısırdı ve normalde olsa yapacağının aksine, karşı çıkmadı.**

**"Bir panda yalnızca başka bir pandanın yaşamasına izin verir, penguenlerin ona inanması büyük bir ironi olurdu zaten." Jongin son derece çirkin görünene dek gülmeye devam etti.**

**"Bu çok saçma." dedi Luhan. "İlk sahtekarlığı yapan kişi kimdi? Eğer bu keyfi bir karar olsaydı, Sehun şu anda burada ölü olarak yatan kişi olurdu."**

**Şovun keyfini çıkararak, sessizce onları izledim.**

**Sehun kafasını eğip,** **ifadesizce** **yarısı boşalmış içki dolu bardağına baktı. Gözlerimi kapattım ve aniden kendimi yorgun ve** **tiksinç** **hissettim; bu, boş mideyle alkol almanın yan etkilerinden biri olmalıydı.** **Sehpadaki** **sessiz akrep, zehirli kuyruğunu gösterişsiz bir şekilde salladı.**

**Kyungsoo'nun bedenini ne zaman götürdüklerini veya aralarında ne konuştuklarını hatırlamıyorum. Sadece Yixing'in bana yaslanıp hafifçe iç çektiğini hatırlıyorum.**

**"Akrep** **çiziminin** **sonundaki bardak muhtemelen zehirliydi." dedi.**

**(** **Akrepin** **zehrini saldığı kuyruk kısmından bahsediyor.)**

**"Bilmiyorum." dedim.**

**Bana tekrar baktı, yürüdü ve şeffaf bardağını akrebin kuyruğunun üzerine bıraktı, nazikçe kadehi döndürdü. Ne kadar mükemmel bir işbirliği, ne kadar mükemmel bir işaret.**

**Sehun yavaşça eğildi. Bardağı hâlâ elindeydi. "Kimi öldürmek istiyorlar?" dedi.**

**Bu güzel bir** **soruydu** **; belki de daha onların bile buna verecek bir cevabı yoktu. Üst katta yere yığılan bir eşyanın sesi geldiğinde, düşünce** **trenimden** **çıktım.**

**"Sana sadece bu kalp hastalığı ilaçlarının genel yan etkilerini bilmediğimi söyledim." Bu Luhan'ın sesiydi.**

**"Şişenin tamamı koyuldu, yan etkilerden fazlasının görüleceği ortadaydı!" Chanyeol'ün sesi.**

**"Siktir, sanki başta bu planı kabul etmemişsin gibi konuşuyorsun..." Tao Mandarince küfür etti.**

**"Ne söylüyorsun?! Korece konuş!" dedi Jongin ve sonra bir masanın devrilmesinin sesi duyuldu.**

**"Diyorum ki, başta herkes bu planı kabul etti! Şimdi bütün bu yaygara da ne?" Tao yüksek sesle konuştu.**

**"** **İki** **tane hapı kabul ettim, tüm şişeyi değil!" Chanyeol'ün boğuk sesi şu an tamamen belirgindi. "Benim kabul ettiğim şey, onları etkisiz hale getirmekti, böylece bize** **saldıramayacaklardı** **..." Bundan sonra söyledikleri Jongin ve Tao'nun şiddetli kavga seslerinin arasında kayboldu.**

**Daha sonra ağır nesnelerin yere düşme sesleri geldi. Merdivenlerin dibine birkaç adım attım, Jongin** **Luhan'ı** **boynundan tutarak duvara yapıştırmış, nefesini kesiyordu.**

**"Hatırla bunu, sen Do Kyungsoo ve Kim Junmyeon'u öldürdün." Jongin'in suratı kıpkırmızı olmuştu, Luhan kafasını yan tarafa çevirmişti, göz kapakları aşağıya inmiş, yere bakıyordu.**

**"Ne** **sikimden** **bahsediyorsun sen?" Tao'nun sesi yankı yaptı, Jongin'i tuttuğu gibi arkaya çekti ve sertçe yere** **savurdu** **.**

**"Kim Junmyeon'un ölümü bile nasıl Luhan'ın suçu olabilir ki?"**

**"Junmyeon sadece ona söyledi! Sadece ona söyledi!" Jongin ayağa kalkıp Tao'ya bağırdı, sesi ağlamaklı çıkıyordu şimdi.**

**(Yani Suho'nun aynanın altında bir kamera olduğu hakkındaki şüphelerini sadece Luhan'e** **anlatmasından** **bahsediyor. Dert edinmiş kendine neden bana anlatmadı diye.)**

**"Yeter." Luhan birbirine karışan sesleri bir saniye için bu cümleyle kesti. Yakasını düzeltti. "Birinin ölmesi gerekiyordu neticede."**

**İki** **saniyelik bir sessizlik oldu, Chanyeol Luhan'a bakarak gözlerini kıstı. "Evet, muhtemelen** **ölümlerimizi** **sıraladın** **, ben ne zaman öleceğim, ha?"**

**"Beni gözünde** **büyütüyorsun** **." Luhan onu** **tersledi** **. "Ama bu şekilde devam edersen, muhtemelen benden önce öleceksin."**


	8. 7. Bölüm

**Güneşli bir gündü, pencerenin dışındaki çiçekler ve ağaçlar sanki uygunsuz bir şekilde iradelerini göstermek istermiş gibi çiçek** **açmışlardı** **. Ne kadar süremiz kaldığını hatırlatan geri sayım panosunun altında, hayatımız evin renkli çevresinde** **buharlaşmış** **gibi duruyordu.**

**İki** **saat sonra, Luhan merdivenlerden indi.**

**"Teşekkürler." Anlayacağını bildiğimden, rastgele konuştum.**

**"Formalite icabı." dedi bana katılma niyeti olmadığını açıkça belli ederek ve anlık olarak küçük gözlerini kısıp gülümseyen kenardaki Sehun'un yanına yaklaştı.**

**"İyi misin?" Yanına yürüyüp saçlarını karıştırdı.**

**"Midem biraz kötü." Sehun gözlerini** **Luhan'dan** **ayırmadan midesini ovuşturdu.**

**"Boş mideyle likör içtiğin için oldu o. Bir şeyler yemen gerekiyor. Sizin..." Konuştuktan sonra bana döndü. "Yemeğiniz yok muydu?"**

**Sehun karnını ovuşturdu ve Luhan'ın kulağına bir şeyler fısıldadı. Luhan rahatlamış gibi görünüyordu artık, gülümsedi. Sehun onu aceleyle mutfağa sürükledi, muhtemelen sandviç yemek için.**

**Kafamı eğdim, büyük bir popülaritesi vardı, o takımda olsaydım eğer, yanımda oturan bu şaşkın budala bana sahip oldukları yiyecek stoğu hakkında bilgi verir miydi? Yixing'e dönüp baktım, kuş yuvasına dönmüş saçlarını taramak için vakit bulamadan önce başka biri daha** **ölüvermişti** **, belini hafifçe** **bükerken** **ellerini cebine attı, bakışları yerdeydi. Ne düşündüğünü merak ediyordum.**

**Önceden Luhan'a yemeğimiz olduğunu söylediği için... Muhtemelen öteki grupta olsaydım bana da söylerdi herhalde.** **İçimden** **sorular sorup kendi kendime** **cevaplayarak** **biraz olsun rahatladım ve Yixing'e daha iyi davranmaya karar verdim.**

**Chanyeol merdivenlerden aşağıya indi, ifadesi normalde olduğunun aksine neşeli değildi.**

**"Nasıl gidiyor?" Kolumu omzuna attım. "Bugün** **MV'muz** **için kayda almamız gereken rap kısımlarını** **ezberledin** **mi?"**

**Parlayan gözleriyle bana baktı ama sessizliğini bozmadı.**

**"Kendini suçlu hissetmek zorunda değilsin." dedim. "Biraz** **Luhan'ı** **örnek almalısın. Her şeyden önce, bu bir oyun." Mutfağı işaret ettim.**

**Kafasını eğdi, bir şey hakkında düşünüyor gibi görünüyordu, bir an sonra, kafasını geri kaldırdı. "Kimseyi öldürmek istemiyorum."**

**"Eh, ben de." dedim. "O halde yaşamak istiyor musun?"**

**Bunun hakkında biraz düşündü ve sonra kuvvetlice kafasını salladı.**

**"Beni öldürmek veya ölmek. Hangisini seçiyorsun?" dedim şakayla karışık.**

**Kısa bir duraksama anından sonra sessizliği bozdu. "Peki ya sen, Yixing'i öldürmek veya ölmek. Hangisini** **seçerdin** **?"**

**Hâlâ şaşkın olan Yixing'e baktım, ruhu bedenini terk etmiş gibi görünüyordu. Chanyeol'e geri döndüm ve omuzlarını** **sıvazlayıp** **kulağına eğildim. "Seninle kendimi** **kıyaslayamam** **. Ben** **narsistim** **."**

**(Narsist; Kişinin kendine** **tapması** **. "Ne günah işledim de bu** **mükemmellikle** **lanetlendim** **ben? Doğumum bile bir şaheser olmalı.")**

**"Eğer bu kurtulmanın tek** **yoluysa** **, ölmeyi tercih ederim." Arkamda durdu. Başımı pişmanlık içinde eğdim, bu bakış açım, herhalde 10 yaşımdayken falan kaybolup gitmişti.**

**Gülümseyip ona baktım. "Söylemek yapmaktan kolay." dedim ve uzaklaşarak onu arkamda bıraktım.**

**Öğleden sonra, herkes oturma odasında karışık halde oturup dinlenirken, susuzluk konuşma isteğimizi yenmiş durumdaydı.**

**Tao bir şişe daha şarap** **devirmişti** **, sarhoş ve şaşkın halinin verdiği etkiyle güçlükle açtığı gözleriyle bana bakıyordu. Chanyeol ve Baekhyun koltukta uzanıyordu ve birbirlerinin el falına bakıyorlardı, Chanyeol Baekhyun'un bu sene bir** **soyguncuyla** **tanışacağını** **abartılı bir şekilde söyledi.**

**Bu bana, bu yılın benim yaşıma denk geldiğini hatırlattı. Aynı zamanda Luhan'ın da. (Çin yıllarından bahsediliyor. Aynı zamanda bu onların burçlarını da belirliyor. Biliyorsunuz, Öküz Yılı, Tavşan Yılı, Yılan Yılı vs.)**

**"Bana bakmayı kes, kırmızı iç çamaşırı** **giymiyorum** **." Arkası dönük olsa da sesi bana ulaşmıştı, bir şeyler düşündüğümü sezmiş gibiydi anlaşılan.**

**"Dostum, ne dedin?" dedi Sehun kafasını eğerek.**

**"Bu yıl şanssız olduğumu söylüyorum." dedi Luhan Sehun'un kulağına dokunmak için uzanırken.**

**"** **Kurtulacaksın** **." dedi Sehun gözlerini kısarak.**

**Luhan güldü. "En** **iyimi** **deneyeceğim."**

**"Eğer ölsem üzülür** **müydün** **?" Sehun ona baktı.**

**Luhan yavaşça elini kaldırdı ve Sehun'un saçlarını nazikçe karıştırdı. "** **Pekin'deki** **evine hiç gitmedim." Sehun kafasını tekrar yere eğdi ve parmakları ile oynamaya başladı.**

**Luhan'ın gözlerini dikkatlice pencereye doğru** **kaydırdığını** **gördüm, konuşmak için ağzını araladı ama sonra kelimelerini yuttu. Bana benzediğini biliyordum, o da benim gibi ailesini sık sık** **aramayan** **tiplerden biriydi.**

**Luhan ile arkadaş olmak, 2008 yılının** **etkinliğiydi** **.**

**İki** **yıl beklemek veya başka şirketlere katılmak arasında ciddi bir şekilde düşündükten sonra, birçok uygunsuz nedenden dolayı yanlışlıkla bir sözleşme imzalamıştı. Vazgeçmenin eşiğinde olduğu bir dönem, güzel bir fırsat gözlerinin önüne** **düşüvermişti** **. Çıkıştan sonra, şirkete girmek için imzaladığı bu prosedürün içeriğini** **bilmiyormuşuz** **gibi davranmayı kabuk ettik. Ama dürüst olmak gerekirse, hazırlık sürecinin herkesten daha uzun olduğunu biliyordum.**

**Hem ben, hem de Yixing Kore'ye gelmeden önce seçmelere zaten** **girmiştik** **ama o seçmelere girmek için beklemek ve Kore'ye gelmek zorunda kalmıştı.**

**Şirkete girme işi onun için pürüzsüz ilerlemişti, arkadaş edinebilmek gibi son derece benzersiz olan yeteneklerinin yanısıra diğer herkesten daha iyi olan akıcı bir** **Korecesi** **vardı. Başlangıçta onu tercih etmedim (arkadaş olarak), onu pek** **sevmemiştim** **ve uzun arkadaş listesinde yalnızca bir istisna gibi** **görünüyordum** **. Ortak bir dili paylaştık, ortak bir arkadaş olan Yixing'i de, birlikte iyi anlaşması beklenen iki kişi yapmacık bir ilişki geliştirmiş oldu böylece. Çıkıştan itibaren, üzerine** **sevimlilik** **etiketi çakıldı. Böylesine başarılı bir adaptasyon yeteneği ile, oyunun kurallarını uygulamaya kadar her şeyi inanılmaz bir hızla öğrendi. Kolaylıkla benim tek başıma onu gölgede** **bırakamayacağım** **bir görünüm ve popülariteye kavuştu, bu bizi koordinasyonun anormal bir seviyesine ulaştırdı. Bununla birlikte, ikimiz birbirimize uyum** **sağlayamadık** **, hatta aksine ben, bana tapan Tao ile** **takılmayı** **daha çok seviyordum ve Tao da Yixing ile** **takılmayı** **seviyordu çünkü karşılıklı olarak birbirlerine küfür edebiliyorlardı.**

**Tahmin edilebileceği gibi, kısaca, hepimiz bize zarar veya tehdit teşkil etmeyen kişilerle arkadaşlık kurmaktan zevk alıyorduk.**

**Luhan nadiren evini ziyaret eder ve ailesini** **arardı** **, neredeyse en az üç günde bir anne babasını arayan Yixing ve** **Tao'dan** **çok farklıydı. Bu açıdan bana son derece benziyordu ama bu konuyu asla** **konuşmamıştık** **. Dürüst olmak gerekirse, Luhan'ın sevimli bir kişiliği olduğu söylenemezdi, tatlı olmaktan nefret ederdi ve sahip olduğu güzel yüzü için** **Tanrı'ya** **minnettar olduğundan çok da emin değildim. Özel olarak, çok fazla konuşmaktan haz etmezdi, terk edilmiş köşelerde sigara** **içtiğine** **şahitlik etmiştim geçmişte, ağır bir sigara** **içicisiydi** **.**

**"Önümüzdeki ay evi ziyaret edecek misin? Bana bazı şeyleri** **taşımamda** **yardımcı olursun diye düşünmüştüm." Benden nadiren yardım isterdi, bu yüzden bu bende derin bir izlenim bırakmıştı. (** **Burada geçmişteki bir** **anıya** **döndük** **.)**

**"Ne? Çok ağır bir şey değilse ancak." dedim.**

**"Değil." Bana beyaz bir paketi hafifçe fırlattı. "Fazla pahalı bir şey değil, zahmet için teşekkürler."**

**Yüzüm soğuk bir ifadeye sahip olduğu için muhtemelen sonsuza kadar bana karşı bu şekilde kibar** **davranacaktı** **.**

**Güzel bir çift** **küpeydi** **, onu sonraki gün götürüp o kıza verdim ama bundan pek memnun olmuş gibi görünmüyordu.**

**"Zahmet ettiğin için teşekkürler." Küpe kutusunu aldı ama çantasına koyarken bir kez bile olsun bakmaya zahmet etmedi.**

**"Şey... Luhan'a** **iletmemi** **istediğin bir mesajın falan yok mu?" Garipçe konuştum.**

**"Ona... Sıkı çalışmasını söyle." Kızın yüzü durgun bir su birikintisi kadar sakindi. "Ve bana bir daha ondan gelecek herhangi bir şeyi verme."**

**O cümleyi aynen Luhan'a ilettim, hepsi buydu.** **Seul'deki** **o sonbahar ayında, o anda Luhan'ın verdiği dürüst tepkiyi hâlâ hatırlıyorum. Gelecek yıllarda, canlılığını, popülaritesini ve hatta** **çılgınlığını** **bile muhafaza etmeyi başardı... En iyi arkadaşı Oh** **Sehun'du** **, beklenildiği gibi çıkışını yaptı, şöhret ve popülariteye de ulaştı ama yine de, hayranlarının göremeyeceği köşelerde sigara içme alışkanlığını sürdürdü. Bunlar görünmez hale gelen küçük** **değişikliklerdi** **. Onunla samimi değildim ancak yine de, hiçkimsenin fark etmediği hatalarını fark etmek konusunda asla başarısız olmadım.**

**Belki de, benzer olmamız dışında bir ortak** **özelliğimiz** **yoktu.**

**Oh Sehun oturma odasının bir köşesine oturdu; yanındaki dans makinesine sessizce bakmaya başladı. Aniden gözleri aydınlandı. Belli belirsiz hepimizin dönüp baktığı bu iki dans makinesi. Artık piyasada olmayan ve yeterince bariz görebildiğimiz bu iki dans makinesi.**

**Ayağa kalktım ve duvardaki asılı tabelayı okumak için yürüdüm;**

_**'Sevgili erkekler,** _   
**_Biraz su ister misiniz?_ **   
**_Bunun için_ ** _**savaşmanız** _ **_gerek._ **   
_**Hepiniz dansta iyisiniz.** _   
_**Her takımdan birini seçin!** _

**_Kazanan suyu alır._ **   
**_Kaybeden biraz cezalandırılacak.'_ **

**"Siktir!" Tabelayı sinirle yerinden** **söktüm** **ve dans makinelerinden birine fırlattım. Zhang Yixing gelip arkadan bana sarılarak beni durdurmaya çalışırken çılgınca** **tekmelerimi** **havaya** **savurdum** **. "Eğlenceli mi bu siktiğimin şerefsizi, ha?!" Yixing bana doğru dönüp beni koltuğa** **itmeden** **önce geri sayım panosuna bakıp bağırdım. Biraz** **soluklandı** **ve bana tıpkı benim ona geçmişte baktığım gibi bir şekilde baktı, biraz sonra başımı geriye** **yaslamadan** **hemen önce yenilgiyi kabul ettim. Sanırım az önce kalan son tükürüğümü** **harcamıştım** **, bir daha konuşmam mümkün olmayacaktı.**

**Dans aslen bizim mesleğimizin bir parçası olmasına rağmen herkes sessizleşti, susuz takımımız zaten dans etmek için gerekecek olan gücünü kaybetmişti. Üstelik bunu yaparsak, sonunda kaybeden için bekleyen küçük bir ceza vardı. (Değil mi? Minicik bir ceza, nokta kadar bir şey 🙄)**

**Ama eğer dans** **etmezsek** **, susuz** **kalacaktık** **.**

**Kafamda kurduğum hayallerin arasında, zaman** **kavramımı** **kaybetmiştim** **ama beni bundan çekip çıkaran Jongin'in sesi oldu.**

**"Hadi, Lay!" dedi.**


	9. 8. Bölüm

**Herkesin** **dikkatli bakışları senkronize bir şekilde kanepede oturan Yixing'e döndü, bilinçaltının etkisinden çıkıp şaşkınca ayağa kalkmadan önce Yixing, iki saniye kadar duraksadı.**

**"Beli daha tam iyileşmedi onun." Dans Revolution makinesine doğru yürüyen Yixing'i tuttum. "Uçağa binmeden önce yaptığımız performansta incitti, biliyorsun." Jongin'e dik dik baktım.**

**Hoşnutsuzluğunu** **saklama zahmetine girmedi ve ardından bana alayla baktı. "O halde sen onun yerine benimle oynamaya ne dersin?"**

**Kelimelerimi** **yuttum, ben korkak bir** **tavuktum** **.**

**"Kim yaralı değil ki?" (Hani hepimiz** **öyleyiz** **der gibi bu.) Jongin** **sırıttı** **, alaylı bakışları Yixing'e kaydı. Bunlar Yixing'in alışkın olduğu** **bakışlardı** **, Jongin, Yixing Kore'ye geldiğinden beri onu zayıf yönlerini oldukça iyi biliyordu.**

**"Ben iyiyim. Sorun yok." Tabiiki, Yixing elini benden kurtardı, öne doğru yürüdü ve Dance Revolution makinesinin üzerinde durdu. Luhan bana endişeyle baktı, bakışları neredeyse, "Ne istiyorsun?" der gibiydi.**

**Yüzüme milyonlarca kez tokat yemiş gibi hissediyordum. O anda Yixing'i Dance Revolution makinesinin üzerinden çekmek istedim ama hiçbir şey yapmadım. Onun yerine, aptallık içinde kardeşlerimin kendi ölümlerine karar verdikleri bu duruşmayı izlemeye başladım.**

**"Lay, saygı duyduğum bir** **rakipsin** **ama galibiyeti** **tadamayacaksın** **." Jongin Yixing'i izlerken kollarını birbirine kavuşturdu. Yixing Dance Revolution makinesinin ekranına sessizce bakıyordu.**

**"Başlayalım mı?" Yixing'e kışkırtıcı bir şekilde baktı.**

**Aniden, Luhan, "Bekleyin!" diye bağırdı.**

**Dance Revolution makinelerinin üzerinde duran iki kişi durup Luhan'a bakmak için döndü ve konuşmasına devam etmesi için bekledi.**

**Luhan ilk önce bana, sonra Jongin'e baktı, kelimelerini yutmuş gibiydi. "Ceza... Ne olacak?" diye sordu.**

**"Bilmiyorum." dedi Jongin. "Tabii, sen istersen benim yerime yarışıp,** **Lay'e** **karşı** **kaybettiğin** **zaman cezanın ne olduğunu kendin** **deneyimleyebilirsin** **." Luhan'a bakarken sakin görünüyordu. "Daha bir süre önce, birilerinin ölmesi gerektiğini söyleyen sen değil** **miydin** **?" dedi Luhan'a küçümseyici bir bakış atıp vereceği kararı bekleyerek. "Niye? Kurban haline gelince birden ilkelerini mi değiştirdin?"**

**Dance Revolution makinesinin karanlık ekranına bakarken, Luhan uzunca bir süre sessizliğini korudu.**

**"Hadi başlayalım." dedi Yixing ve üyelere arkasını döndü.**

**"Ne yapmak istersin? Freestyle?" dedi Jongin Yixing'e bakarak. Yixing kafasını eğdi ve duraksadı, herkes bunu niye yaptığını biliyordu.**

**Hepimiz dans makinelerine** **alışkındık** **; özellikle de şu an baktığımız** **Piu** **Dans Makinelerine. Bu dans makineleri geçmişte** **stajyerken** **pratik yaptığımız** **makinelerdendi** **.** **Piu** **Dans Makineleri, diğer adıyla New Century Dancer son on yıl içinde Kore'de popüler hale gelmişti ve bu** **popülerlikten** **, dans makinesinin zorluğu ve karışık çeşitli dans stilleri içermesi sorumluydu.**

**Dance Revolution makinesinin modu, çoktan bizim gibi dans geçmişi olan insanlar için gerekli olan seviyeye** **ayarlanmıştı** **. (Normal seviyenin üstünde.) Freestyle için, dans etme yeteneği ve özgüven** **puanlamanın** **ana maddesi olacaktı, bu da dans esnasında yarışmacıların yapacakları hareketleri önceden bilip içgüdüsel olarak hareket etmelerini gerektiriyordu ve bu benim gibi birine çok da imkânsız görünmedi.**

**Bununla birlikte, Yixing ve Jongin, sadece freestyle dansın en ileri seviyesini oynamakla kalmayıp, aynı zamanda oyunu kendi zorluk derecelerine göre** **ayarlayabilirlerdi** **. Örnek olarak, mesela tam da Jongin'in şu an söylediği gibi, bir kişi iki kişiye denk gelecek bir dans parçasını yapabilirdi, ki bu da her harekette puanı ikiye** **katlardı** **ve bu durumda genellikle, elleri sürekli hareket halinde olurdu.**

**Geçmişte bu '** **_imkânsız'_ ** **oyunu hepimiz en az bir kere iddiaya girerek** **oynamıştık** **ve şu an dans makinelerinin üzerinde duran bu iki kişi bile, o seviyeye atlamaya çalışırken çok zor zamanlar geçirmişti. Eğer oyunda biri bile kontrolünü ve özgüvenini kaybederse, bu büyük bir felaket olurdu.**

**Yixing gülümsedi, gözleri yere doğru indi. "Herhangi bir şey bana uyar."**

**"Üçüncü şarkı." Jongin ekrana baktı.**

**Arkasına dönüp bana baktı ve Mandarince konuşmadan önce bir saniye için kalakaldı, "Buradan canlı çık, ailem sana emanet."**

**Sonra, Jongin'e başlaması için işaret verdi.**

**Aslına bakarsak, bu cümlenin bana mı yoksa Luhan'a mı olduğundan emin değildim, oyun başlarken ona sormayı bile başaramadım.**

**Şahitlik ettiğim şey, hiç de oyuna benzemiyordu. Kesin konuşmak gerekirse, işkenceden farksızdı.**

**Yixing'in dans platformundaki butonlara dokunmak için her belini** **eğdiği** **anda, terinin saçlarının ucundan** **damlayıp** **yere düşmesini izledim. Bakışları bir an için bile rahatlatmaya cesaret edemedi, yüz ifadesi** **yetişemiyor** **olsa bile hâlâ** **tempoyla** **dans etmeye devam ettiğini söylüyordu adeta, bu ifadeye yabancı** **sayılmazdım** **.**

**Sayısız gece, yalnız başına dans stüdyosunda, büyük aynanın önünde, değişmeyen ruh hali ve umutsuzlukla birlikte, tutarsız bir özgüven ve umut ışığıyla** **titremişti** **.**

**"Hareketlerin yeterince çarpıcı değil." dedi dans öğretmeni vurdumduymaz bir şekilde. Bu, Yixing'in 2009 yazında, dans değerlendirmesinin sonunda en iyi sınıfa** **yükselememesinin** **sebebiydi. Yixing'e göre, dans konusunda uzmanlaşmış olmasına rağmen, as sınıfında olmadığı için çıkış yapması mümkün değildi, tüm umutlarını kaybetmişti.**

**"** **Dayanabilirim** **." dedi Yixing ve yere eğildi.**

**Bu cümle beni** **şaşırtmamıştı** **çünkü o her zaman, yenildiğini düşündüğünüz anda size hayatta olduğunu hatırlatan tipte biri olmuştu.**

**Ne kadar zaman geçtiğini çoktan unutmuştum ama biliyordum ki ikisi çoktan azimle mücadele ettikleri sahnedeki gibilerdi.** **İkisi** **de korkunç ifadelere sahip yüzleriyle dişlerini** **gıcırdattılar** **. Zhang Yixing'in beli şu an muhtemelen uyuşmuş ve hissiz durumdaydı ve uzun süre açlık çekmiş olduğundan dolayı Kim Jongin'in yüz ifadesi de harika sayılmazdı; yüz ifadesinden rahat bir soluk alması için oyunun çabucak bitmesini istediği anlaşılıyordu.**

**İkisi** **de aynı hareketi yapıp işlerini bitirdikleri anda, oyun durduruldu.** **İkisinin** **de ekranında sahnenin temizlendiği ve sonraki** **raunda** **geçmek için tuşa basmaları gerektiği yazıyordu.**

**Dans platformu üzerinde ikisi de diz çökmüş, ağır ağır ve seslice** **soluyorlar** **, boş ekrana bakıyorlardı, ikisinin de ağzından tek kelime çıkmıyordu. Yixing kafasını eğdi, dudağını ısırdı ve gözlerini sıkıca kapadı, sol eliyle belini tutuyordu ve ayağa** **kalkamıyordu** **bile. Jongin'in dudakları bir ölü gibi** **soluktu** **, iki** **avuçiçiyle** **de yerden destek alarak duruyordu ve mide bulantısı aralıklarla gelip onu olduğu yerde** **sarsıyordu** **. Eğer bir** **raund** **daha yaparlarsa, o bölümün sonuna varamadan bir kazanan belirlemek zorunda** **kalacağımıza** **adım gibi** **emindim** **.**

**"Daha fazla devam edemezler. Onların yerine devam edecek kişiler seçmek zorundayız." Sehun ayağa kalkıp yürürken** **cümleme** **karşılık gülümsedi.**

**Karşıda oturan Luhan kalktı ve Dance Revolution makinesine yürüdü. Dönüp Tao ve Chanyeol'e baktıktan sonra, Chanyeol'e doğru konuştu. "Gördün mü, bu bir ceza. Sana gözlerimin önünde öleceksin demiştim."**

**Yixing'in** **terleri** **damlamaya** **devam ediyordu. Endişe içinde Luhan'a bakıp yere yığıldı.**

**"Nasıl oynayacağız?" dedi Luhan gülümseyip Sehun'a bakarken.**

**"Sen seç." Sehun kafasını hafifçe yana eğdi.**

**"Freestyle yapamayız ama eğer normal bir dans yaparsak bu sefer de galip** **seçemeyiz** **." dedi Luhan. Sehun kafasını eğip derin düşüncelere daldı. Oyunda bir sürü farklı dans türü vardı evet ama Luhan ve Sehun'un başarılı olduğu alanlar birbirinden bariz bir şekilde farklıydı; bu yapması zor bir** **tercihti** **.**

**"Hadi kura çekelim." Luhan Chanyeol'e bakmak için döndü. Yukarı kata bir parça kağıt bulmak için çıktıktan sonra,** **Baekhyun'dan** **özel göz kalemini istedi, Chanyeol kağıdı 10 parçaya bölüp içlerine çeşitli dans türlerini yazdıktan sonra katladı ve eline yerleştirdi.**

**Luhan Sehun'a kağıt çekmesi için izin verdi; Sehun bir parça kağıt alıp açtı ve içine baktı.** **Kağıtta** **_'kneeling'_ ** **yazıyordu.**

**Hayrete düşmüştüm.**

**Kneeling, şu çılgın muhteşem dansçıların ürettiği,** **dizlerinizin** **üstünde dans etmenizi gerektiren bir dans** **türüydü** **, bu da bel ve diğer** **uvuzların** **sağladığından daha fazla güce sahip olmanız anlamına geliyordu. Bu bizim geçmişte yapmayı asla tercih etmediğimiz bir dans** **çeşidiydi** **çünkü sadece** **dizleriniz** **aşınmakla** **kalmıyordu, aynı zamanda bel yaralanmasına da sebebiyet verebilecek bir** **danstı** **bu.**

**Tercih etmiyor oluşumuzun başka bir nedeni ise, hâlâ stajyer olduğumuz** **dönemdeyken** **bu dans çeşidinin bir ceza olarak kullanılıyor olmasıydı. Ceza alan kişi, bu dansı yaparken diğer tüm** **stajyerler** **onu izlerdi, ceza alan bazıları dansa olan ilgisini kaybederken, bazıları ise direkt stajyer olma isteklerini** **yitirirlerdi** **. Bazen, cezanın ana sebebi tamamen bu olurdu;** **stajyerliğe** **olan ilginizi** **yitirmeniz** **, zaten çıkış yapmak için uygun olmadığınız anlamına gelirdi. Ceza sonrasında kalmayı tercih edenler genellikle artık itibarları, üzerindeki baskılar,** **aşağılanmalar** **ve atılan iftiralar konusunda daha az ilgili olurdu. Daha azimli, daha yetkin ve muhtemelen şirketin de istediği şekilde mesleki bir sanatçı haline gelirlerdi.**

**12'** **imiz** **arasında, bu cezayı önceden almış tek bir kişi vardı; Zhang Yixing.**

**2010'un başında, şirketin çıkış yaptıracağı yeni erkek grubuna aday olarak seçilenler köşeyi dönmüş sayılırdı ve önemli gelişmeler göstererek as sınıfına terfi etmiş Zhang Yixing, ana dansçı pozisyonu için olan adaylardan biriydi. Yoğun rekabete rağmen, Zhang Yixing ana dansçı pozisyonu için en olası aday haline gelmişti, şirketin ayrıca Çin marketine de açılmayı** **düşünmesinden** **dolayı sıra olarak Kim** **Jongin'den** **hemen sonra geliyordu. İki yıllık üst düzey birikimine rağmen, ana dansçı pozisyonunu gözleyen çok fazla kişi vardı.**

**"Görünüşü iyi bile değil, sadece Çinli olduğu için onu** **seçmediler** **mi?" (Grubu Çin piyasasına da sokmak istedikleri için grupta Koreli üyeler hariç Çinli üyelere de ihtiyaç var, anladınız. Ona gönderme yapıyor.) Yixing ile yurda dönüş yolumuzda kazara bu cümleleri duydum. Fakat o sırada herhangi bir hataya** **düşmememiz** **gerektiğini biliyorduk. (En ufak** **hatalarında** **üye adayı olmaktan çıkabilirler, ceza yiyebilirler vs. Kısaca akıllı davranmak, uslu olmak zorundalar.)**

**Kusurlarımız** **yanlış zamanda ortaya çıkmak zorundaydı sanki. 2010 yılı Şubat ayının sonunda bir gece yönetim liderinden telefon aldım, efsanevi bir yüz denetlemesi için şirketin konuk odasındaki küçük pratik odasına gelmemi söylüyordu. Bu muayene sırasında tüm yüzüme** **erişilip** **inceleme yapılacak ve çıkıştan önce estetik operasyona** **ihtiyacımın** **olup olmadığını** **belirleyeceklerdi** **.**

**Karmakarışık duygular içinde muayene için oraya gittim. Estetik operasyon fikrine çok karşı olsam da, hâlâ gerçek** **yüzümle** **muayeneden geçebilecek kadar şanslı olacağımı** **umuyordum** **; belki yalnızca birkaç ince ayar yapılması gerekirdi yüzüme.**

**Konuk odasını daha önce hiç ziyaret etmemiştim ama gittiğimde, beklentilerimin aksine orada beni bekleyen profesyonel hiçbir alet olmadığını gördüm. Işıkları açtığımda, küçük bir banyo, yataklı bir oda, ve konuk odasının içinden erişim sağlanan küçük bir pratik odası gördüm.**

**Pratik odasına girdim, tüm duvarlar** **aynayla** **kaplıydı ve her köşede bir kamera vardı, odanın köşesindeki bir mikrofondan olduğunu tahmin ettiğim bir ses bana yavaşça 360° etrafımda** **dönmemi** **, yüzüme çeşitli ifadeler** **takınmamı** **, kollarımı** **düzeltmemi** **,** **eğilmemi** **söyledi ve daha başka birçok talimat verdi.**

**Hepsini yaptım.**

**Ardından, aynı ses bana tişörtümü ve** **pantolonumu** **çıkarıp az önce söylediği pozları tekrar** **vermemi** **söyledi. Birkaç saniyelik duraksama sonrası, "İlk önce tuvalete gideceğim." dedim.**

**İçeriye geri yürüyüp dış kapıyı açmaya çalıştım ama kapının onu** **kapattığım** **anda içeriden** **kilitlendiğini** **fark etmem uzun zaman almadı.** **Sakinleşmeye** **çalışırken, içinde** **duşakabini** **olan banyoya geri döndüm ve Zhang Yixing'i aradım.**

**Ona bulunduğum yeri ve durumu açıkladıktan sonra Yixing derhal şirkete geldi. Kapının anahtarının onda olmadığını hatırladım, bana mesajla geri cevap verdi. "Bunu ilk önce kendi yolundan hallet ve onları** **şüphelendirme** **."**

**Kısa süre sonra, ikinci kattaki şirketin bekçisinin odasına tırmandı, odanın camlarını kırıp binanın anahtarlarını aldı ve beni bulunduğum odadan kurtarıp benimle birlikte kaçtı.**

**Kimseye bir şey** **söylemedik** **. Ertesi gün, şirket güvenliği Zhang Yixing'i az kalsın polise, kamu malına zarar verme ve anahtar çalma konusunda şikayet edecekti ama yönetim lideri gelip bu ihtimalin yolunu kapadı. "Polise bir şey** **söylemeyeceksin** **." dedi. "Tüm** **stajyerlere** **çok fonksiyonlu odada toplanmasını söyle."**

**Güneşli bir gündü. Zhang Yixing tüm** **stajyerlerin** **önünde, anahtarları sadece pratik odasında cüzdanını unutup unutmadığını kontrol etmek için bakmak üzere çaldığını söyledi. Bu bahane, bekçi odasının camını parçalamak için biraz absürt** **kaçsa** **da, yönetim lideri buna pek** **takılmadı** **ama bunun yerine Yixing'e yüzünde memnuniyet dolu bir ifadeyle iki seçenek sundu;** **Stajyerlikten** **atılmak veya Dance Revolution makinesinde** **_'kneeling'_ ** **dansı yapmak.**

**Böylece, Zhang Yixing cezasını, tüm üst düzey** **stajyerlerin** **önünde tamamladı. Sıyrılıp kanayan dizleri ve uzun süre acı çekmesine neden olan bel yaralanması bu cezanın sonucu olmuştu.**

**Dance Revolution makinelerinin önünde duran Sehun ve Luhan sessizdi, Chanyeol aniden telaşla, "Bu tamamen benim hatam, bunu seçenekler içine** **eklememeliydim** **, tekrar yazacağım kağıtları, tekrar yazacağım." dedi.**

**Biraz tereddüt ettikten sonra Luhan kafasını kaldırıp olumsuz anlamda salladı. "Unut gitsin. Ana amaç kazanan ve kaybeden arasındaki farkı belirlemek, bu yüzden bu en etkili yol olacaktır."**

**Sehun Luhan'a baktı ve gülümsedi. "Ek olarak, ikimiz de daha önce bu stili** **denemedik** **. Bu yeterince adil."**

**Dans platformu üzerinde diz çöküp yarışma için** **hazırlanırlarken** **, Yixing, yerde yattığı yerden gözlerini Luhan'ın üzerine dikti. "Kendini unut." dedi Mandarince.**


	10. 9. Bölüm

**Dance Revolution makinesinin üzerinde durduğu yerden Sehun, kafasını çevirip Luhan'a baktı ve gözlerini kısarak, "Bana karşı pes etme." dedi.**

**Kafasını önüne çevirmiş olan Luhan, "Bu sadece ideal bir bahane olabilir. Eğer kazanırsan, gelecekte halka, sana** **yenildiğimi** **ve o kadar da iyi olmadığımı söyle." dedi.**

**"Ölümle burun** **burunasın** **, lütfen** **çocuklaşmayı** **kes." Sehun suratını astı.**

**"** **Öleceğimi** **kim söyledi?" dedi Luhan** **sırıtarak** **. "Sırf senden birkaç sene yaşlıyım diye bu benim çevik olmadığımı göstermez."**

**"Sen tanıdığım en utanmaz** **kıdemlisin**." **Sehun kafasını salladı.**

( **Hyung** **da olabilir tabii. Kendisinden üst, kıdemli birini kast ediyor. Senior yani, buraya tam uyacak,** **kafiyeyi** **bozmayacak bir çeviri yapmak pek mümkün değil.)**

**"Sen de gördüğüm en küstah gençsin." dedi Luhan gülümseyip.**

**"Başlayalım mı?" dedi Luhan Sehun'a dönerek. "En** **iyini** **yapsan iyi olur, daha önce bana karşı bir oyunda asla** **kazanamadın** **."**

**"Bana asla söylemedin..." dedi Sehun göz kontağı kurarak. "Ailenin neden seni buraya gönderdiğini yani... Seninle tanışmak hayatımda başıma gelen en şanssız şeydi."**

**"Ailem beni Kore'ye göndermedi." Luhan kıkırdadı. "Onların Kore hakkında tereddütleri vardı, ben kendi isteğimle geldim."**

**"Ha, tabii ki..." Sehun kafasını eğdi, cümlesini yarım bırakmıştı. Ve cümlesini** **tamamlamamayı** **tercih etti, Luhan da onun gibi kafasını yere eğdi. Birkaç saniyelik** **sessizlikten** **sonra Luhan kafasını kaldırıp gülümseyerek Sehun'a baktı. "Suyu aldıktan sonra bana bubble tea yapmayı unutma."**

**"Burada süt yok..." Sehun bakışlarını yerden kaldırmadı. "Çay da yok..."**

**"O halde..." Luhan kafasını eğdi. "Buradan çıktığında yap." Orta parmağında duran yüzüğünü çıkarırken gülümsedi. "Bu şey döner, onunla oyna."**

**Sehun yüzüğü onun elinden aldı. "Anlamadım."**

**"Puzzle yapmakta iyi değilim ben." Luhan kahkaha attı. "Sen** **oynarsın** **o tür şeylerle, ben değil."**

**Sehun kafasını salladı ve yüzüğü orta parmağına geçirdi.**

**Hayatınız hangi noktada geriye sarmaya başlayacak, asla** **bilemezdiniz** **.**

**Her iki taraf da, diz çökme metoduyla dans oyunu oynamaktan habersizdi. Çılgınca ellerini dizlerinin hizasında tutup hatalarını örtmeye çalışıyor olmalarına rağmen, ritimleri hâlâ karmakarışık haldeydi. Daha** **raundun** **ortasına bile gelmeden, Sehun'un hata gösterge çubuğu kırmızı renge döndü ve bir an sonra** **Luhan'ınki** **de kırmızı oldu.**

**"Luhan devam edemez daha fazla." Yixing oturduğu yerden kafasını salladı. "Tamamen batırmış halde."**

**Karşı tarafta duran Jongin Sehun'a bağırdı. "** **Panikleme** **! Yavaştan al ve hiçbir şeyi** **mahvetme** **!"**

**Herkes yanlış kişiye yardım ediyormuş gibi görünüyordu.**

**Hata yapma kotaları yavaş yavaş** **tükenirken** **, iki taraf da diz çökmeye, düzensiz nefes alıp vermelerine devam etti ve bakışlarını bir an olsun ekrandan** **ayırmadılar** **. Binadaki tek ses bulunduğumuz oturma odasından geliyordu, ikisinin de durumu hızla** **berbatlaştı** **, iki tarafın da hayatı hataların arasındaki en ufak bir farka bakıyordu şimdi.**

**Herkes can sıkıcı sessizliğini korudu.**

**Aniden, Luhan ayağa kalkıp oyunun metodunu değiştirdi; ayaklarını kullanmaya başladı. Onun kaotik durumu iyiye doğru hızlı bir dönüş yaptı ve hatalarını gösteren çubuk sabit kalmaya başladı.**

**(Kaotik; kaos, karmaşık, kargaşa.)**

**Gerçekten de, dans makinesi, dans için ayaklarını mı yoksa** **dizlerini** **mi kullanıp** **kullanmadıklarını** **anlayamıyordu. Durumun farkında olmayan Sehun şaşkınca kafasını çevirip Luhan'a baktı ama sonra tekrar kafasını kendi ekranına** **döndürdüğünde** **, hata seviyesinin sıfıra ulaştığını gördü.**

**Dance Revolution makinesinin üzerinde durduğu zemin, iki yana doğru açıldı ve bir boşluk göründü, hiçbir hazırlık yapamadan yere doğru düştü ve sonra aşağıdan iki derin çarpma sesi duydum.**

**"Ping! Pang!" Dans makinesi, bir karton kutu dolusu suyu ortaya çıkarken, robotik bir sesle Luhan'in zaferini kutladı.**

**"Sehun!!" Chanyeol karanlık ve derin siyah boşluğa doğru bağırdı.**

**Jongin yere yığılmış Luhan'ın tepesine çıktı, onu yakasından tuttu ve suratına yumruğu geçirdi.** **İki** **adım geriye kaçtığında, kan Luhan'ın ağzından yere sıçradı. "** **İkiyüzlü** **piç." Jongin bodrum katına inmeden önce sıktığı dişlerinin arasından söylemişti bunları.**

**Bodruma indim, Chanyeol ve Baekhyun bir çakmak ışığı yakmış, bir adım önümde etrafı** **araştırıyorlardı** **. Burnuma pis bir koku geldi.**

**Çakmağın zayıf ışığı altında, Sehun'u, Dance Revolution makinesinin hemen altındaki yerde yatarken bulduk. Düştüğü yerin hemen yanında, yerinden oynamış, çarpık şekilde duran bir** **trambolin** **vardı. Yere düşerken, kafası trambolinin keskin köşesine çarpıp, zeminde bir kan gölü oluşturmadan hemen önce, trambolinin kenarına ayak bileğini vurmuş olmalıydı, nefes almıyordu.**

**Yanımda duran Luhan histerik bir biçimde, "İlk önce onu yukarıya, dışarıya çıkarmalıyız." diye önerdi.**

**Luhan'a baktım ve, "O çoktan öldü." dedim.**

**"Ama buradaki atmosfer hiç iyi değil..." dedi Luhan. "... Ve soğuk alabilir."**

**Yixing Luhan'ın yanına yürüyüp yere çömeldi ve ona sarıldı.**

**"Luhan, hadi gidelim." Tao uyuşmuş hali ve titrek bacaklarıyla duran Luhan'ı hayata döndürmek istercesine konuştu ama Luhan onu ittirdi, cesedi taşımaya çalışıyordu.**

**"Luhan!" Tao tüm gücüyle Luhan'ı kendine getirmeye çalıştı. "O öldü."**

**Sanki başkalarının konuşmalarını** **duymuyormuş** **gibi, Luhan panikle Sehun'u çekiştirmeye devam etti. Yixing arkasına döndü ve bodrumu terk etti, biraz sonra geri geldi. Luhan'ın önüne gelip yere çömeldi, iki parmağıyla ağzını zorla açtı ve elindeki şişede bulunan alkolü ona** **içirmeye** **başladı.**

**Şişenin yarısına geldiğinde durdu. "Bu kadarı yeter mi?" Yixing, alkol damlaları Luhan'ın ağzının kenarından akarken ona baktı.**

**Luhan kafasını kaldırıp şaşkınlıkla gözlerini sonuna kadar açtı. "Ne oldu? Uçak daha inmedi mi?" diye sordu Yixing'e.**

**Yixing sessizce kafasını eğdi, sarhoş Luhan'ı yatay bir pozisyona getirip kucağına aldı ve onu bodrum katından çıkardı.**

**Uzun bir öğleden sonra, burada neden bulunduğumuzu, bu oyunu neden oynadığımızı ve oyunun sonunda bizi neyin beklediğini unutmuştum.**

**Duvar saati yavaşça 4'ü işaret etti. Chanyeol ve Tao bacaklarını** **kanepeye** **uzatmış oturuyorlardı, parmakları birbirine geçmişti, Baekhyun boş şarap şişesiyle uğraşırken Yixing yere yığılmış, belindeki yaranın acısına katlanmaya çalışıyordu, Jongin'in gözleri tıpkı benim dün baktığım gibi bakıyordu, derin uykudan uyanan bir insanın ifadesiz yüzü gibi, dışarıyı seyrediyordu. Luhan artık ciddi görünmüyordu, ben onun rüyasında ne gördüğünü merak ederken, uykusunda aptalca gülümsüyordu.**

**"Hey çocuklar, sizce şu kasanın içinde ne var?" diye sordu Baekhyun, üzerinde Rubik küpü asılı duran kasaya uzunca bakarken.**

**"Kim bilir, Luhan'a sormalısın." dedi Tao.**

**"Belki de içinde kapının şifresi vardır." dedi Chanyeol, tıpkı geçmişte olduğu gibi iyimser bir şekilde.**

**"Belki de içinde bir bomba vardır." dedi Jongin kafasını eğip pencereden dışarı bakmaya devam ederken.**

**Ayağa kalkıp tuvalete ilerledim, Yixing bir süre önce kaybettiği büyük miktarda** **terden** **dolayı dehidrasyon modunda halı üzerinde boylu boyunca serilip yatarken, susuzluğa olan** **tahammülümün** **sonuna geldiğimi inatla** **reddediyordum** **hâlâ.**

**(Dehidrasyon: Vücudun aldığı sıvı miktarından daha fazlasını kaybetmesi. Sıvı kaybı yani.)**

**Luhan uyanmadan önce, Jongin takım liderliğini geçici olarak ele alıp kendisi ve Chanyeol ile birlikte suyu ikinci kata çıkarmıştı, Tao da içmek için bir ara oraya gitmişti. Sarhoş olmadan veya kendi** **idrarımı** **içmeye başlamadan önce, belki de Jongin'e bana su vermesi için** **yalvarabilir** **ve beni direkt öldürmesine sebebiyet** **verebilirdim** **.**

**İki** **saat sonra, Luhan nihayet uyandı. Elleriyle başını tutup sıvazlayarak, ağrısını gidermeye çalıştı ve duygudan yoksun bakışlarıyla, Sehun hakkında herhangi bir soru sormadı. Amnezi yaşamış gibi görünmüyordu ve birkaç saat öncesine göre bazı değişiklikler olsa da, her insan gibi, hayatına kaldığı yerden devam edecekti.**

**"Su yukarıda." dedi Jongin Luhan'a** **.**

**Jongin ayağa kalkmadan ona bir bakış atıp, ondan önce davranarak önünde diz** **çöktüm** **.**

**"Bize biraz su ver, yalnızca biraz. Fazlasına gerek yok." Bakışlarımı yerde** **sabitledim** **. Tıpkı beklediğim gibi, bir cevap alamadım.**

**"Yixing bu şekilde devam edemez." dedim başım hâlâ eğik dururken.**

**"Ha," yukarı kattan bir ses** **kulaklarıma** **ulaştı. "Sana bir bardak su versem onu Yixing'e mi vereceksin yani?" Tao'nun sesi** **küçümseyiciydi** **. "Başka bir ikiyüzlü piç."**

**Yere baktım, başımı** **kaldıramıyordum** **. Oldukça uzun bir** **sessizlikten** **sonra, Tao kalkıp merdivenlerden aşağıya inmeye başladı. Jongin son basamakta onu engellemek için bir ayağını öne uzattı.**

**"Bu senin suyun değil." dedi Tao.**

**"Doğru. Bu Luhan'ın kazandığı su." dedi Jongin soğukça. "Hileyle kazandığı su."**

**"Luhan!" Tao arkasına dönüp seslendi.**

**Hâlâ yere yığılmış halde yatan Yixing eliyle başını örttü ve boğuk sesiyle Çince olarak, "Unut gitsin, Tao." dedi.**

**Luhan'a doğru yürüyüp, "Bize biraz su ver." dedim.**

**Birkaç saniye** **donakaldıktan** **sonra, "Tamam, hadi biraz yemekle suyu değiş tokuş edelim." dedi.**

**"Ne yemeği?" dedi Chanyeol.**

**"** **Buzdolabındaki** **sandviçler** **." diye cevapladı Luhan.**


	11. 10. Bölüm

**_Frank'in_ ** **_Bakış Açısı (Hikâyenin başında okuduğunuz,_ ** _**Kris'le** _ _**konuşan şu psikolog)** _

**Kris uyumak üzere büro masasının üzerine yayıldı, bolca çay içmiş olmasına rağmen** **uykusuzluğuna** **direnememişti** **, onun gibi en az 3 gün uyumayan biri için, biraz uyumak kesinlikle faydalı olacaktı.**

**Görünüşe bakılırsa, onunla yaptığım konuşma beni doktor olarak birçok baskıdan kurtarmıştı ve bundan memnundum.**

**Boş bardaklarla kontrol odasına girerken, Mike'ın sürekli olarak bana baktığını fark ettim. Gülümseyerek yanına geldim ve boş bardaklardan birini eline** **tutuşturdum** **. "İzlemek senin için rahatsız edici miydi yoksa?"**

**"** **İnanılmazdın** **!" Gözleri parlıyordu, "** **Bilmelisin** **ki, 24 saatten fazladır eve** **uğramıyorum** **ve kız arkadaşım muhtemelen seninle kaçıp gittiğimi düşünmeye başladı."**

**"Oh öyle mi??" Ona göz kırptım. "Kız arkadaşın benim** **cazibemi** **senden daha iyi anlıyor demek ki."**

**"Bunu bir kenara yaz." dedi ilgisizlik içinde. "Ama görünen o ki Bay Hayatta Kalan** **cazibene** **cidden kapılmış."**

**"Elbette. Üzgün bir çocuğu mutlu etmek benim görevim." dedim ve tuvalete doğru yürüdüm. "İki bardak daha çay getirmeyi unutma, henüz finale** **ulaşmadım** **."**

**Mike** **tembelce** **bardakları aldı, "Pekâlâ, bugün barmen benim. O sevimli, duygusal çocuğu** **neşelendirmeye** **devam et, biz gözlemleme işinden** **sorumluyuz** **."**

**Tuvaletten çıkıp döndüğümde, altın sarısı saçları masaya dağılmış bir halde hâlâ uyumakta olan Kris'e baktım.**

**"Burada olan** **katkılarımdan** **ötürü, bana sadece içeriden kişilerin bildiği bazı detayları açıklayamaz mısın?" dedim David'in yanında. Yuvarlak ve kel kafası bir şekilde** **ciddileşmemi** **engelliyordu.**

**"Bak, Frank, eğer ölüler** **konuşsaydı** **, bu gerçekten korkunç bir şey olurdu. Profesyonel bir eğitimin olmadan korkarım ki böyle bir şeyi kalbin kaldırmaz." dedi bana doğru.**

**"Kalbimin** **sorumluğunu** **alıyorum." dedim ona. "En iyi kalp ilaçları var elimde."**

**"Gerçekten mi? Markası ne?" dedi bana ve güldü.**

**Ona çaresizce baktım ve siyah cebimden bir şişe ilaç çıkardım. "Genellikle kişisel sağlık** **sorunlarımı** **herhangi bir** **meslektaşıma** **itiraf etmek gibi bir alışkanlığım yok... Ve dahası, ben şu polis işinin içinde değilim."**

**David haplara baktı ve "Çok bilinen bir marka gibi görünüyor." dedi.**

**"Damak** **zevkimi** **sorgulama." dedim ona. "Polisler de dahil olmak üzere, popüler markalara asla rağbet etmedim."**

**"Oh, bu iyi bir alışkanlık olmayabilir." dedi David. "Berbat bir şekilde** **ölebilirsin** **."**

**"Ne? Kalbin bir günde** **geçirdiğin** **onca şoktan dolayı** **arızalandı** **mı birden?" dedim ona. "Kalp krizinin senin için alışkanlık haline geldiğini düşünüyordum."**

**"Frank." Merakla küçük ilaç şişesini tuttu ve bana baktı. "Eğer kazara bir gün senin part-time bir sihirbaz olduğunu öğrenirsem, seni** **tutuklattırırım** **."**

**"Oh öyleyse, o küçük çocukla beni bir odaya** **kilitlemenizi** **falan mı talep etmeliyim?" dedim gülerek.**

**"Nasıl?" Kolumu dürttü. "Aslında oldukça sıradışı bir** **hobin** **var."**

**"Şu kirli düşüncelerine bak hele." Gülümsedim. "Ben sadece işimi yapmaya devam ediyorum, hepsi bu. Başka insanlara güç kullanan senin gibilerin anlayamayacağı bir şey bu... Oryantal sihir." Arkamı döndüm ve kontrol odasından çıktım.**

**Kris'i** **rüyalarından uyandırmak üzere kapıyı açtım, demek istediğim, bu gerçekten güzel bir** **rüyaydı** **.**

**"Üzgünüm."** **Ayağımla** **kapıyı kapattım. "Tatlı** **rüyanı** **kestiğim** **için."**

**Kris bana doğru soğukça** **gülmeden** **önce bir süre düşünür gibi durdu, sanırım bana rüyalarının masalımsı olmadığını anlatmaya çalışıyordu.**

**"Aç mısın?" diye sordum. "Eğer kusura bakmazsan, otantik olmasa da deniz** **mahsullü** **noodle** **önereceğim** **sana, kendine özgü yanları var sonuçta."**

**"Sorun değil, aç değilim." dedi ve ellerini karmakarışık saçlarını düzeltmek için kullandı.**

**"Tamam o zaman." Gülümsedim. "Sen bilirsin."**

**Yüzü bir** **Asyalıya** **göre soluk duruyordu, yüz özellikleri ve çene şekli de sanki özellikle oyulmuş gibi inceydi. Ancak, şaşırtıcı derecede çarpıcı gözleri vardı; insanlara bakarken sanki bir sis tabakası örtüyordu o gözleri.**

**"Benim bilmediğim ne kadar şeyi biliyorsun?" diye sordu birden.**

**"Mesela?" diye sordum ona.**

**"Mesela... Benim** **haricimde** **olan şeyler gibi, federal bürosu gibi..." dedi. "Orada grubumdan başka kişiler de var mı?"**

**"Ölü insanlar?" Niyetinin ne olduğunu bilmiyordum, bu yüzden** **kelimelerimi** **dikkatlice seçtim.**

**Hareket eden** **gözbebekleri** **, kayıp bir duyguyu yansıtıyordu, kelimelerini seçerek, "Hepsi... Öldü mü?" diye sordu.**

**"Kendinden bihaber misin?" dedim ve ona baktım, garip ifadeleri ve Mike ile David'in bir süre önce ölen diğer üyeler hakkında konuştukları, son derece özel ve söylememem gereken bilgiler hakkında bir süre düşündüm. "Ben yalnızca bir doktorum ama sanırım... Polislere yardımcı olursan onların da sana yardımcı olmak için ellerinden geleni yapacaklarına eminim."**

**Güzel gözleri, giderek daha da** **karanlıklaşan** **kalın bir sis tabakası ile kaplanmış görünüyordu artık.**


	12. 11. Bölüm

_**Kris'in Bakış Açısı** _

**Akşam yemeğimiz oldukça basitti; mükemmel sonuçlar veren bir diyet** **gezisiydi** **bu. (Ellerindeki az miktarda olan yemeğe gönderme yapıyor, herkes azar azar yemiş.) Bir dakika içinde bir sandviçi bitirdikten sonra, bir şişe suyu kafama** **dikmiştim** **.**

**"Kendimi Hunan yemeği yemiş gibi hissediyorum." Yixing olağanüstü hayal gücünün dünyasına bir kez daha girmişti.**

**(Hunan: Çin'de bir bölge. Ve Yixing gönderme yapıyor. Hunan yemekleri oldukça zengin çeşitli ve güzel. Onların elinde yemek için sadece sandviç var, hani o kadar güzel ki Hunan yemeği yemiş gibi hissettim diyerek ironi yapıyor.)**

**"Ölmeden önce istediğin şeyleri yiyemiyor olmak dünyanın en üzücü** **şeylerinden** **biri herhalde."**   
**dedim. "Ölüm cezasına çarptırılmış tutsakların bile idamından önce iyi yemekler yeme hakkı vardır."**

**"Eğer işlerin bu şekilde sonuçlanacağını bilseydim, geçmişte kilo vermek için o kadar diyet yapmazdım." dedi mülayim bir sesle.**

**"Eğer işlerin bu şekilde sonuçlanacağını bilseydin." dedim** **gamzelerini** **parmaklarımla** **dürterek** **. "Direkt ünlü** **olmazdın** **."**

**Bana baktı. "Eğer baştan başlama şansım olsa, yine ünlü olmayı tercih ederdim." Bana gülümsedi. "O kadar sene** **devirdik** **birlikte ve hâlâ beni tanımıyor musun?"**

**Salona geri dönmek üzere yürüdük, etrafta** **kimsecikler** **yoktu, Yixing ile birlikte, merdivenin basamaklarından birinin üzerinde duran ve üzerindeki rubik küpü çözülerek kilidi açılmış kasaya baktık. Luhan bizi öldürmek için nasıl bir** **metod** **izleyecekti** **, bilmiyorduk.**

**Baekhyun'un nerede olduğunu bilmiyorduk. Sehpanın üzerinde duran akrebin oldukça zarif olan çizimini inceledim, aslına bakarsak onun böyle özel bir yeteneği olduğunu bilmiyordum. (** **Chanyeol** **.) Bilmeniz gereken bir şey var ki, ben estetik yeteneği yüksek olan kişilere hayranlık duyarım; bu türden yetenekli insanlar çevrelerindeki her şeyi özenle** **incelerdi** **; sizin çoktan unuttuğunuz bir şeyi, onlar kolaylıkla** **hatırlayabilirdi** **.**

**Tekrar gece oldu, 48 saatin yarısı geçip gitmişti. Baekhyun yatağa yatmıştı ve uyuyor gibi görünüyordu, Yixing bu esnada pencerenin yanındaki halının üzerinde oturuyordu.**

**Bir meteor gökyüzünde kaydı. Efsaneye göre, bir meteorun gökyüzünden geçişi, başka bir insanın ölme ihtimalini** **engellerdi** **.**

**Yixing de** **meteoru** **gördü, birkaç kez kez göz** **kırptı** **ve sessizliğini korudu.**

**"Eğer insanlar ölünce meteor olabilseydi, bu güzel olurdu." dedim ona. "Her yere** **uçabilirdik** **."**

**"Meteor olmak istemiyorum." dedi. "Bir ağaç olmak ve hiçbir yere gitmemek istiyorum."**

**"Bu çok yoğun bir hayatın olduğu için sonraki hayatında sakin olmak** **istemenden** **mi** **kaynaklıyor** **?" diye şakacı bir şekilde gülümsedim.**

**(Reenkarnasyon. Bir kez öldükten sonra ruhlarının başka bir bedende doğduğuna inanıyorlar, bu da birçok hayat yaşamak demek. Önceki hayatımda** **ağaçtım** **, şimdi bir insanım ve belki de sonraki hayatımda bir bitki olacağım? gibi gibi.)**

**Cevap olarak gözlerini devirdi.**

**"Eğer bir ağaç olsaydın, nereye dikilmek isterdin?" diye sordum ona.**

**"Elbette evimin dışındaki avluya." dedi.**

**"Pekala, seni** **sulayacağım** **." dedim düşünerek.**

**"Buna minnettarım, büyüyüp kök salmak için gayret edeceğim." dedi** **gamzelerini** **gösterecek şekilde hafifçe** **gülümserken** **.**

**"Dance Revolution makinesinin üzerine çıkmadan önce söylediğin cümle..." dedim aniden. "Bana mı söylemiştin onu?"**

**Bir süre sessiz kaldı, sonra da, "Vadesini** **doldurmadı** **, hâlâ geçerli." dedi.**

**(** _**"Buradan canlı çık, ailem sana emanet."** _ **)**

**Ona baktım, kafamı yere indirdim ve, "Annem** **Kanada'da** **nispeten iyi bir yaşam sürdürüyor... Babam** **Guangzhou'da** **yalnız başına yaşıyor... Demek istediğim, eğer..." dedim ve sustum.**

**"Anlıyorum." Pencereden dışarıya baktı ve ay ışığı yüzünü aydınlattı.**

**Kafamı eğdim ve biraz gülümsedim, bu bizim dile** **getirmediğimiz** **sesiz bir** **onaydı** **. Eğer gerçekten bir ağaca** **dönüşürüse** **, muhtemelen suya ihtiyacı olup olmadığını anlamak için yapraklarını** **incelemem** **gerekirdi.**

**O gece özellikle sessiz ve sakindi, bir süre önce olduğu gibi yukarı kattan gelen fısıltı sesleri bile duymadım bu sefer. Bu artık sayımızın çok az olmasından kaynaklı olabilirdi; ayağa kalktım ve direkt tuvalete yürüdüm. (Sayı az olduğundan daha rahat olduğunu belirtiyor sanırım.) Gecenin mutlak sessizliği, benim tuvalet kapısını** **gıcırtıyla** **açmamla** **bir an için bozuldu.**

**Baekhyun ve Yixing'in hâlâ yatak odasında olduğunu bildiğimden dolayı, titizlikle bir süre daha banyo kapısının önünde bekledim. Yavaş yavaş içeriye girmeden önce** **önlemlerimi** **aldım.**

**Banyonun en derininde olan** **duşakabinin** **kapısı kapalıydı.**

**İçeride yavaş yavaş derine doğru** **ilerdiğimde** **, banyo aynasının yanında Baekhyun'un özel göz kalemiyle yazılmış iki Çince kelimeyi gözlerim yakaladı: "Çabuk, kaç."**

**Herhalde yanıp kül hale gelse bile, o yazının kime ait olduğunu** **anlayabilirdim** **.**

**"Tao?" Aynanın önünde yumuşak bir sesle fısıldadım ancak banyo kabinin kapısı kapalı kalmaya devam etti, hiçbir hareketlilik yoktu.**

**İlerleyip elimi hafifçe temiz, beyaz banyo** **duşakabin** **kapısına yerleştirdim, duyduğum soluk seslerini hesaba** **katmazsak** **, kapının ardından hiçbir konuşma sesi gelmiyordu.**

**Bir an,** **SMTOWN** **konseri öncesinde Tokyo'da kaldığımız o oteldeki bir** **hatıraya** **geri döner gibi oldum. Tao, tuvalette ayakta duruyordu, beni içeriye çekip kapıyı kapatmış ve, "Benden kaçma, lider." demişti. Nefes nefese, yüzünde acı dolu bir ifade ile** **gülmüştü** **.**

**Onu görmezden gelmek istememiştim, tüm bunların bir** **halisünasyon** **, kafamda kurduğum bir hayal olmasını** **dilerdim** **ama o hep, korumak istediğim ve** **kolladığım** **küçük bir erkek kardeş olarak kalmıştı gözümde.**

**Tao'nun mükemmel bir fiziği ve** **wushu** **yeteneği, aynı zamanda çıkıştan itibaren herkesin görüş açısına hızla girmesine neden olan yoğun çelişkili kişiliği ile birlikte, baştan çıkarıcı ve etkileyici bir yüzü vardı. Çin'de yaptığımız tanıtım faaliyetlerinin ilk turunda, o özellikle dikkat çekici ve dikkat** **dağıtıcıydı** **, hatta Yixing ve** **Luhan'dan** **bile fazla dikkat çekmişti.**

**Ama, aşırı derecede çekici olmak tamamen iyi bir şey değildi, özellikle de bu ilgi ikimize birden gösterildiğinde. (** **Shiplenmekten** **bahsediyor.** **TaoRis'ten** **.) Duygularını** **bastıramıyor** **, varyete şovlarda söylememesi gerektiği halde sık sık aklından geçen şeyleri öylece dışa** **vuruveriyordu** **. Tabiiki, bu program sunucusu için güzel bir şeydi ama hayranların bakış açısından, televizyonda gördükleri şeyler %100 doğruydu.**

**Ne zaman başladığını unutmuştum ama bir şekilde bir yerde** **Tao'daki** **değişiklikleri fark etmeye başlamıştım. Sunucuların dolaylı ve dolambaçlı sorularına verdiği cevaplar, garip tavırla söylenilen "Hayır"** **lardan** **, neşeli bir şekilde söylenilen "Evet"lere dönüşmüştü; hatta popülaritesinin üyelerle olan** **shiplenme** **olayıyla arttığını en sonunda kavradığı için kalbimin derinliklerinde onunla gurur bile duymuştum. Ama sadece yarım yıl sonra, onun her zaman doğruyu söylediğini idrak ettim. Aslında** **shiplenmekle** **birlikte artan** **popülaritesinden** **ve fanların bu** **shiplere** **olan tepkisinden** **rahatszılık** **duymuyordu.**

**(Yani ilk başta bu** **shiplenme** **olayına** **sinirliydi** **ve yerli yersiz bu konuda konuşuyor, sunucular** **shiplenme** **hakkında sorular sorunca direkt hayır falan diyordu, sonra yavaş yavaş bu tutumunu bıraktı ve** **shiplenme** **olayına olumlu bakmaya başladı. Anlattığı bu.)**

**Uzun bir süre sonra, insanlar bile bizi tuhaf ve esrarengiz bulmaya başladı. Bana her baktığında attığı cesur ve vahşi bakışları** **tüylerimi** **diken diken ediyordu ve en sonunda bu konuyla ilgili ne yapacağımı bilemez hale gelmiştim. Önceki gece aynı otel odasında kaldıktan sonra, sabah üyelerin yanına geç** **kaldığımızda** **, Luhan bana yumuşakça "** **Odandaki** **çöp kutusunu temizle." demişti. (Gece Tao ile birlikte bir şeyler yaptıklarını ima etmeye çalışıyor.)**

**O andan itibaren, otomatik olarak kendimi ondan** **uzaklaştırdım** **ve onunla nadiren konuşmaya başladım. Aşırı hassas Tao bendeki değişikliklerin hızlıca farkına vardı; yalnızca gülümsedi ve arada sırada birkaç kelime laf eden bir adam haline geldi.**

**Bunun ardından, şirketin haberi olmadan, Çinli bir bayan** **stajyerle** **çıkmaya başladı. Birlikte alışverişe çıktılar, el ele yürüdüler ve hatta halkın içinde öpüştüler bile, onun bu cesur hareketleri tartışma konusu haline geldi. Onu ikinci kez hareketleri konusunda dikkatli olması için** **uyardığımda** **bana, "Bunun senin olmasını** **umduğun** **şey olduğunu zannediyordum." dedi.**

**Muhtemelen bu felaketin gerçekleşmesine sebebiyet veren bendim ama nerede yanlış yaptığımı bir türlü bulamadım. Bana hâlâ** _**'kardeşim'** _ **diyebilen birine sahip olduğum için** **kutsandığımı** **hissettim ve onu korumak için elimden geleni yapmaya devam etmem gerektiğini düşündüm.**

**Ay ışığı yavaş yavaş sessiz banyoya yansıdı. Döndüm, göz kalemini aldım ve aynanın üzerine yazdığı iki kelimelik cümleyi beceriksizce** **yuva** **rla** **k içine aldım** **. Çıkarken arkama bakmadım ama havaya doğru, "Dün söylediklerim tamamen yalandı." dedim.**

**(İşte bana bu kadar bağlı kalma,** **ayakbağı** **tarzı şeyler demişti ya.)**

**O geceyi çok net bir şekilde hatırlıyorum, söylediğim her şeyi, yaptığım her şeyi ve yapabileceğim her şeyi. Ama yapmayı düşündüğüm hiçbir şeyi yapmadım yine de. Tuvaletten çıktığım anda, Baekhyun da yatak odasından çıktı.** **Omuzlarımız** **birbirine anlık olarak** **sürtündüğünde** **durdum ama hiçbir şey** **söylememeyi** **tercih ettim.**

**O tuvalete girerken ben de yatak odasına geri döndüm.**

**Yatağıma yatıp tuvaletten gürültülü bir boğuşma sesi geldiğini duyduğumda, henüz bir dakika bile geçmemişti aradan. Duvara çarpan bir yumruğun sesi; bir ayakkabının yere sertçe çarpan keskin yankısı; kulağıma gelen boğuk boğuk nefes alan birinin sesleri.**

**"Ne oldu?" Yixing yataktan aşağıya doğru süründü, baktığım yöne doğru baktı ve dışarıya çıkmaya çalıştı.**

**"Gitme!" Yixing'in şaşkın ifadesini izlerken, ciddiyetle** **mırıldandım** **.**

**Birinin kafasının banyo kabinine vurulması seslerini takiben, kapı sertçe çarparak kapandı. Üst kattaki üyeler merdivenleri olabildiğince nazik bir şekilde koşarak indiler; oturma odasının ışıkları yandı, Chanyeol beceriksizce odaya** **daldıktan** **sonra,her şey tekrar sessizleşti.**

**"Şimdi gidebiliriz." dedim Yixing'e.**


	13. 12. Bölüm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bölümde Kris'in içinden düşündüğü şeylere de yer verilmiş, onları italik olarak belirttim, bilginize~

**Baekhyun** **banyonun zemininde kıvrılmış yatıyordu. İnce, beyaz bir plastik halat boynuna** **dolanmıştı** **, Tao onun yanında duruyordu ve ellerinden biri hâlâ sıkıca halatın üzerindeydi.**

**Baekhyun, nefesi kesilmiş bir şekilde yerde yatıyordu.**

**Chanyeol yere çömeldi, plastik halata baktı, bir şeyler görme ve duyma yetisini geri kazanmaya çalışır gibiydi.**

**"Ne oldu?" dedi Jongin soğukça Tao'ya bakarak. Tao, soluk soluğa bakışlarını uzağa kaçırdı; Luhan duvara yaslanmış duruyordu, sessizdi.**

**"Luhan..." dedi Chanyeol beyaz lastik halatı alıp Luhan'a dönerek. "Bu senin kasada bulduğun halat mı?"**

**Luhan Chanyeol'e bakarak, ona oturduğu yerden kalkması için yardım etmeye çalıştı ama Chanyeol onu sertçe uzağa itti. "Neden bir şey yapmadan önce bunu bizimle** **konuşmadın** **?!" diye haykırdı gözyaşları içinde.**

**Onu kendisinden uzağa iten el havada sallanmaya devam ederken, Luhan gözlerini yere eğip kendi ellerini geri çekti.**

**"Bu ne?" Jongin şüpheyle ayağa kalkıp aynaya yürüdü. "Mandarince?" Kafasını yavaşça çevirip** **dördümüze** **birden baktı.**

**"Sadece Koreli olan üyeleri öldürüyor ve** **Çinlilere** **dokunmuyorsunuz** **... Bu yazı da aranızdaki Çince bir parola falan mı?!" Bize tehditkâr bir şekilde baktıktan sonra sertçe** **Tao'yu** **göğsünden ittirdi. Tao geri cevap vermedi.**

**"Yanlış anlıyorsun."** **Tao'yu** **ittirdiği** **elini yakalayıp konuştum.**

**"Doğru... Bunu nasıl** **unutabilirim** **?! Sen ve o..." Jongin beni ve Yixing'i işaret etti. "Siz hemen banyonun yanındaki** **odadaydınız** **, nasıl olay yerine** **hepimizden** **sonra gelebilirsiniz?"**

**"Ona buraya** **yaklaşmamasını** **söyledim çünkü." Tao gözlerini kısarak Jongin'e kışkırtıcı bir şekilde baktı.**

**Bundan sonraki saniyede, gözlerimin** **yakalayabildiği** **tek şey, Jongin ve Tao'nun birbirlerini** **boyunlarından** **yakalayıp kavga etmeye** **başlamasıydı** **.**

**Çığlık atan ve ağlayan Jongin'i hızından dolayı nadiren net bir şekilde görebiliyordum. "İznim olmadan** **Baekhyun'u** **nasıl öldürürsün?!"**

**Birkaç dakika boyunca kapının yanında, Jongin'in ayağı altında ezilen Tao, Mandarince konuştu, "Siktir, cesareti olan tek kişinin kendin olduğunu zannetme!"**

**"Ah!!" Jongin ona göre daha uzun boylu olan Tao'ya doğru fırladı, çılgınlık içinde, gözleri saf** **delilikle** **parladı.**

**Tao salona doğru giden yol boyunca onunla boğuştu ve yüzüne bir darbe indirdi, ardından dirseği ile dizine de bir tane darbe indirdi. Jongin diz çöktü; Tao onun belinin altında kalan bir yere bir kez daha darbe indirdi ve Jongin'in yüzünden ızdırap dolu bir ifade geçti.**

**"Kavgayı kesin!" Luhan umutsuzca** **Tao'yu** **geriye doğru çekmeye çalıştı ama Tao kendini daha fazla kontrol** **edemeyecekmiş** **gibi görünüyordu. Tao, ben tüm gücümü kullanıp onu geriye doğru çekene kadar durmadı.**

**Bu birkaç saniyelik sessizlik içinde, Luhan** **Tao'yu** **sıkıca kavradığı elini serbest bıraktı. Tao arkasına döndü, Chanyeol yaralı Jongin'in yanına gitti ama tam o anda gözleri kızarmış Jongin'in ilk önce oturup sonra ayağa kalkarak çay sehpasındaki bir şişe alkole uzandığını gördüm. Tao'nun arkasından sendeleyerek ilerledi.**

**O anda zaman,** **hafızalarımda** **yavaşlamış gibiydi. "Tao!" Yixing Tao'nun** **oldugu** **yöne doğru tamamen korkmuş bir şekilde haykırdı. Tao Yixing'e bakmak için döndü ve anlık olarak elindeki şarap şişesini ona doğru savurgan Jongin'i fark etti. İçgüdüsel olarak kendini savunmak için kolunu kullandı; şişe kolunun üzerinde kırıldı ve içindeki likör saçlarına sıçradı. Tao alkol sıçrayan gözlerini korumak için koluyla onları** **örttüğünde** **, ellerini gözlerini kapatmak için kullandığında...**

**Duvardaki saat tik** **takladı** **...**

**Tao genişlemiş gözlerini açarak travmatik bir şekilde direkt Jongin'e baktı. Kafasını tekrar yere eğdi ve karnına saplanmış kırık cam parçasına** **bakakaldı** **. Karnındaki kırık cam parçasıyla, arkasındaki duvara sırtüstü çarpıp durdu. O anda, hiçbir şey duymuyor gibiydim, içimde bir şeyler paramparça olmuştu; sadece Tao'nun çaresiz ve ezik ifadesi, kan gölüne dönmüş karnı vardı gözlerimin önünde.**

**Yixing öne doğru koşup çaresizce, şaşkına dönmüş Jongin'i geriye çekmeye çalıştı; Tao duvarda yaslandığı yerden yavaşça yere doğru kaydı ve koyu kan izi de o doğrultuda duvarda leke bıraktı.** **Tökezledim** **; Sanırım o süreçte iki kere yere düşmüştüm, Tao'nun başı yana doğru düştü, bana bakan gözleri onu ilk gördüğüm zamanki gibiydi.**

**"Lider... Canım yanıyor..." Aralıklı bir şekilde konuşuyordu.**

**Bir şey söyledim mi? Yoksa söylemedim mi? Şu an hatırlamıyorum. Bu anı sadece beyaz bir çizgi gibiydi şu an, belki de** **bünyem** **onu beni korumak için öylece** **silivermişti** **.**

**Sonra, Tao** **uyuyuverdi** **. Artık hareket etmiyordu, biraz sonra bedeni kaskatı kesildi.**

**Gözümün önü karardı ve etrafı güçlükle duymaya başladım. Ayağa kalktım ve bir şişe daha alkol şişesi alıp onu sehpanın kenarında paramparça ettim. Ardından odanın köşesindeki Kim Jongin'e ilerledim.**

**Hâlâ ayakta tamamen şaşkın bir şekilde duruyordu. Onu geriye doğru çekmeye çalışan Chanyeol'e rağmen, çok geçti artık.** _**Anlarsın ya, boynun çok savunmasız görünüyor, her şey bir an sonra bitecek.** _

**Chanyeol benimle konuşmaya çalışmış mıydı? Onu yakasından tuttum ve yere yapıştırdım.**

**_Soğukkanlı görünüyorsun; karşılık vermek istemedin bana, bunun nedeni birini ilk kez öldürdüğün için mi? Çok_ ** _**aşağılıksın** _ **_, kendine bir bak, birazdan başka biri tarafından sen de_ ** _**öldürüleceksin** _ _**.** _ **Kırık cam şişeyi kaldırdım ve sorunsuz bir şekilde biraz döndürdüm;** **_Kim Jongin, Huang Zi Tao'ya katıl!_ **

**Kolumu indirmeden hemen önce önümde Luhan'ın yüzünü gördüm. Kafamın içinde bir alarm çaldı, elim bir saniye için durakladı. Kafamı eğdim, Luhan'ın benimle Jongin'in arasına girdiğini görmüştüm.**

**"Ne yapıyorsun?" diye sordum ona.**

**"İlk önce beni geçmeyi dene." Başı eğikti ve saçları gözlerinin önüne** **sarkmıştı** **. Beynim birkaç saniye için durdu, ne dediğini anlamamıştım. Gözlerim etrafta** **gezinip** **en son Kim Jongin'in üzerinde durdu, Chanyeol onu yukarı götürüyordu. Luhan'ı atlatıp merdivenlere** **yöneldim** **. Bir kez daha önüme çıktı, vücuduyla merdiveni kapattı ve** **avuçiçini** **duvara dayadı.**

**Zekam** **hasar görmüştü anlaşılan, Luhan'ın karşı takımda olduğunu nasıl unutmuştum?**

**"Seni** **öldüremeyeceğimi** **mi düşünüyorsun?" diye sordum ona.**

**"Öldür o halde." dedi bana bakarak.**

**Ne kadar** **arsızca** **; iki basamak** **geriledim** **. Bunun Çinliler ve Koreliler arasında bir dostluk buluşması olduğunu nasıl** **unutabilirdim** **? (İroni) Ayrıca, Luhan her zaman en profesyonel arkadaşlık** **maskotuydu** **. Fakat çok kötüydü ki ben Zhang Yixing degildim; Her zaman sıcak bir arkadaşlık ilişkisine karşı dayanıklı olmuştum.**

_**Dayanıklılığımın** _ **_avantajını kullanmaya çalışma;_ ** **_nazikliğimi_ ** **_ve kendi duygusal_ ** **_zekanı_ ** _**fazla** _ **_abartıyorsun_ ** **_._ **

**Bununla birlikte, bir anda yüzüne sert bir darbe aldı, burnu** **kanarken** **yere düştü. "Defol git buradan!" Geriye doğru baktım ve Yixing'in adeta** **kükrediğini** **gördüm. (En sonunda Yixing Başkanı bile** **delirttin** **, hak ettin Luhan.)**

**Luhan hızla ayağa kalkıp merdivenlerden yukarıya çıktı ve bir daha da arkasına bakmadı.**

**Uzun zamandır devam eden** **arkadaşlığımızın** **, o kaçınılmaz günde ve anda** **mahvolduğunu** **düşündüm ama ne yetkiye ne de onu kınamaya hakkım yoktu. Onun gibi olmalıydım; mükemmel bir hayatta kalan, her şeyden ve herkesin avantajlarından yararlanan ve hayatta kalmak için girişimde bulunan biri olmalıydım. Bu açıdan bakarsak, ona kıyasla biz daha süt** **çocuğuyduk** **. (** **Luhan'dan** **bahsediyor onun gibi olmalıyım derken.)**


	14. 13. Bölüm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anlamlı hale getirmek için çok fazla uğraştım, psikoloğun kısımlarını yani. Adamın düşünce dünyası feci bir şey, kafa yapıyor resmen 😒 Umarım çok anlaşılmaz olmamıştır sizin için, dediğim gibi mantıklı hale getirmek için çok uğraş verdim ._.
> 
> Bir de bu bölümü okuyan türk fan sayısı çok az muhtemelen, diğer çeviri burada yarım kalmıştı. İşin garibi en önemli olaylar da bu bölüm sonrası başlıyor.

**Kontrol odasından çıkarken, temiz havaya ihtiyacım olduğunu hissettim. Şu duygusal çocuk, sırtını bana dönüp duvara bakarak,** **yanaklarına** **doğru akan gözyaşlarını saklamak için kendisine geçici bir güvenceli alan sağlamıştı.**

**Biri** **üzgünse** **,** **gözyaşlarının** **akmasına izin verilmelidir. Bu, muhtemelen onun Koreli şirketinde** **öğrenmediği** **bir şeydi. (** **SMTOWN** **)**

**Bana bir papaz gibi** **davranmıştı** **, bana güvenerek onun ruhunu** **kurtarmamı** **istiyordu. Bunu yapamazdım aslında, onun ruhunu** **satabilirdim** **bunun yerine. Bu dünyada ona ihanet edebilecek tek kişi, en nihayetinde yine kendisiydi.**

**O gece, kaçınılmaz bir şekilde yorgun olduğundan söyleyecek başka bir şeyi kalmamıştı. Terasa doğru bir** **pufa** **oturup dinlenmek üzere yürüdüm ve dinlenip geri döndükten sonra tüm polis bürosunun bir kaos içine girdiğini gördüm. Koreli, resmi giyimli bir kadın telaşlı bir yüz ifadesiyle** **David'le** **konuşuyordu, cep telefonunu elinde sallıyordu. David, kadına sürekli sakin olmasını söylerken bir yandan da Mike'a çevirmen bulması talimatını veriyor, kadının ifadesini almak için kağıt ve kalem aranıyordu.**

**Bu kesinlikle benim sorunum değildi, Kris hâlâ gözlem odasında** **uyukluyordu** **ve dışarıdaki panik ortamından** **bihaberdi** **. Onun için bu hikaye geçtiğimiz gün zaten sona ermişti, olayın nedeni ve sonuçlarından habersiz bir şekilde şu an sadece anı yaşıyordu, hatta belki de onun içinde bulunduğu kısım bir anlam ifade etmiyordu artık. İnsanlar artık, onunla ilgili köşe gazete haberini incelerken, Tanrının gözünde ancak bir toz** **zerresi** **kadar önemi olan acısı, mutluluğu, neşesi ve** **depresyonunu** **umursamıyordu** **.**

**O gece arabamı hafif** **esintinin** **bulunduğu yerlere doğru sürdüm, bu geçmişten bana tanıdık gelen bir** **geziydi** **ama sonra kazara yolumu kaybettim. Belki de herkes sadece bir kere bile olsa kayıp rotaları arasında bir gezinti yapmıştı, özellikle de hayatın koordinatları bir kez kaybolduktan sonra. Sosyal ilişki perspektifinden bakılırsa, ben sadece polis tarafından işe alınmış bir** **psikologtum** **ama o, muhtemel gerçek suçlu** **pozisyonundaydı** **. (Kris) Onunla yüz yüze** **görüşmüştük** **ve ben konuşma sonrasında dışarı çıkıp özgürlüğün havasına tekrar** **girebilirdim** **ama o, kaçınılmaz bir şekilde gençliğini yiyip bitirecek şekilde hapse** **girebilirdi** **. Ama bir şekilde aynı zamanda, o benim** **öğretmenimdi** **.**

**Dünden bugüne kadar geçen sürede, o ve ölmüş olan arkadaşları bana hayatta kalma onurunu kazandırdılar. Yaşlı bir adam olarak lütfen bunu kıskanmamı mazur görün ama o duruma düşmelerine rağmen, bu saygın bir grup çocuk, savaşmayı tercih etmişti.**

**Hayatlarını, benim gibi ölü bir şekilde yaşayan birinin aksine daha fazla ciddiye almışlardı. Her gün uyanıp, bu hayatı herhangi bir bedel ödemeden yaşadığımı düşünürdüm, nazik güneş ışığını hak etmediğimi fark ederdim, haysiyet içinde yaşadığımı sandığım bu alçakgönüllü küçümseme arzusunu asla değiştirmeye** **çalışmamıştım** **.**

**Belki de** **yanılıyordum** **, belki de genç çocuklardan oluşan bu grup güzel hayallerine kavuşmak için uzun süre boyunca fedakarlık yapmıştı, ancak benim gibi başarılı bir insanın gülünç bulacağı o önemsiz hayaller, bu genç ve çekici insanların kanlarının dökülmesine, ölümüne yol açmıştı.**

**Sadece o evde değil.**

**Eğer Tanrının gözünde ayrımların bir farkı yoksa, başlangıçta aşırı güzel ve kadınsı bulduğum bu bir grup çocuğun, aslında benden daha cesurca bir sürü şey yaptıklarını belki de asla kabul etmek istemedim.**

**Hikayenin yarısını öğrenmiş bir şekilde** **dikilirken** **, önceki gecenin Kris'in mahkemeye çıkacağı günden önceki son gece olduğunu bilmiyordum.**

**Ertesi sabah, Kris olağanüstü bir şekilde sakince otururken Mike beni selamladı, Mike'ın da yardımıyla saçlarının bir kısmını geriye doğru** **taramıştı** **, hatta bunun için ağzından minik bir teşekkür sözü bile çıktı. Hareketleri kısıtlı olmasına rağmen, öne doğru eğilerek teşekkür etme alışkanlığını hâlâ** **kaybetmemişti** **. Aşırı ciddi yüzü ve şu an bir şüpheli olarak burada bulunması yüzünden, bu küçük teşekkürü özellikle absürt görünüyordu.**

**Düşündüm ki, eğer yanında onunla birlikte öne eğilip teşekkür eden birkaç kişi daha olsaydı, bu manzara daha az garip** **görünebilirdi** **.**

**O gün, iyi kalpli ve ağır başlı biri olan Kris'in annesiyle tanıştım. Yanında Kris'in üvey babası ve eski bir arkadaşım, aynı zamanda daha önce ağır şüpheli olan kişilerin beraatine yardımcı olan, deneyimli,** **LA'in** **prestijli ve pahalı avukatlarından biri olan Konrad** **Steinweg** **duruyordu.**

**"Seni görmeyeli uzun zaman olmuştu, demek hâlâ burada çalışıyorsun." Konrad elini uzattı, Amerika'da yetişmiş bu Alman adam, nedense diğer Almanlardan daha sert görünürdü.**

**"Aynen, seni ne zaman görsem, işimi yapmaya devam** **edemeyeceğimi** **biliyorum." dedim isteksizce elini sıkarken.**

**"Lütfen önümüzdeki günlerde tüm işleri benim** **halletmeme** **izin ver." dedi. "Oturup bir** **psikologla** **uzun uzun konuşmanın ona fayda sağlamayacağı ortada." Konrad, ben anladığımı belirterek kafamı** **salladığımda** **bana doğru eğildi.**

**"Ancak daha sonra olacakları cidden merak ediyorum." dedim.**

**"Kesinlikle duruşmaya katılacak insanlar listesine girmeyi** **başarırsın** **sen." dedi ve kahkaha attı.**

**Kaşlarımı çattım. "Bu kadar erken mi yapılacak duruşma?" Bir şeyler doğru değilmiş gibi geliyordu nedense.**

**"Gidip o çeteye sormalısın bunu, her neyse." Gözlerini devirdi. "Kendi** **anlayışımdan** **olaya bakarsam eğer, onun çok büyük sorunlar yaşadığını söyleyebilirim." Gizlilik anlaşmasının beni birçok bilgiyi öğrenmekten** **dışladığı** **bariz belliydi.**

**Mike'a doğru yürüdüm ve Kris'in kontrol odasından çıktığını gördüm, muhtemelen ailesiyle ve** **avukatıyla** **görüşmeye gidiyordu, kafamı kaldırıp Mike'a, "Her zaman erdemli insanlar tarafından saf dışı** **bırakılıyorsun** **." dedim.**

**"Hadi ama Frank." dedi Mike** **yalvarırcasına** **. "O yavrunun ağzını** **açmamasına** **ne biz, ne de avukatı sebep olmadı, daha fazla bilgi vermesini elbette hepimiz isterdik."**

**"Yargı süreci çok kısa sürdü, neyle** **suçlayacaksınız** **onu?" dedim.**

**Mike bana anlamlı bir bakış attı. "Anlattığı şeyler gerçek olmayabilir ve ondan duyduğun şeyler aslında yalan olabilir."**

**"Ne demek bu?" Hastanın** **güvenirliğinden** **ve dürüstlüğünden hiç kuşkum yoktu. (Evet doktor olarak profesyonel olan o,** **Kris'i** **suçlamadan** **önce bir oturup onu dinleyin 😒)**

**"Pekâlâ~~~~" Mike bana baktı. "Hangi** **taraftasın** **sen? Bana Bay** **Kurtulan'ın** **tarafını** **tutuyormuşsun** **gibi geldi."**

**"Duruşmada olacağım." dedim çaresizce. "Suçlamaların ne olduğunu bana şimdi** **söylemelisin** **."**

**Kısa bir** **sessizlikten** **sonra Mike başını eğdi, "Üç kişinin cinayeti."**

**Donup kaldım, "Kimler?"**

**"Koreli erkeklerden Kim Jongin ve Park Chanyeol, Çinli erkeklerden ise Zhang Yixing." Mike elinde bulunan belgeleri düzenledi, kafasını eğdi ve beni arkasında bırakarak uzaklaştı.**


	15. 14. Bölüm

**Bir süre sonra, normal hayatıma geri döndüm, durumu ağır olan hastalarım beni diğer konular hakkında düşünmekten alıkoydu, Çinli-Kanadalı genç ile olan konuşmam, tıpkı diğer eski hastalarım gibi unutuldu. Sadece ara sıra, gazeteleri, medya haberlerini ve ülkedeki spekülasyonları okuduğumda, bu bana, ülke geneline yayılmış bu olayın çekirdeği ile kısa bir süre bile olsa temas kurduğum gerçeğini hatırlatıyordu.**

**Aslında,** **Konrad'ın** **anlayışına** **güvendiğimden** **ötürü, o çocuğun durumu hakkında biraz bile olsun endişeli değildim. Bildiğim kadarıyla, bir kişi hayatını tehdit edecek kadar zor bir duruma düştüğünde, tüm eylemleri nefsi müdafaa kapsamında** **sınıflandırılabilirdi** **.**

**Belki de, benim gibi yasalarla alakalı çok fazla bilgisi olmayan biri, jüri koltuğuna oturup onun masumiyeti için oy verebilirdi. Bununla birlikte, Mike'ın sözleri yüzünden hâlâ biraz gergin ve** **huzursuzdum** **, eğer bana yine yalan söylüyorsa ona yardım etmek konusunda** **kaygılarım** **olacaktı.**

**"Boş vaktim var, demek istediğim duruşma için." dedim.**

**"Oh öyle mi? Hasta randevularını önümüzdeki aya atıp öyle aradın beni değil mi? Görünüşe bakılırsa bu çocuğa ciddi bir ilgi** **duymuşsun** **, VIP** **hastan** **haline gelmiş adeta." dedi David gülerek.**

**"Sevimli çocukların etrafında** **dolaşmam** **demiştim sana." dedim gülümseyerek. "Bu benim için önemli, onunla konuşmam için beni işe alan** **sizdiniz** **ama ironik bir şekilde davayı** **kaybetmenizi** **umuyorum şu anda."**

**"Kitabı kapağına göre** **yargılıyorsun** **." dedi David boğuk sesiyle. "Gelecekte sana azılı suçluları tedavi ettireceğim."**

**"Eziyet etme bana." dedim. "Sadece mesleğimi değiştirmek istememe sebebiyet vermiş olursun. Pekâlâ, bu kadardı, önümüz hafta görüşürüz, selam söyle."**

**"Mike'ı mı yoksa çocuğu mu kast ediyorsun?" dedi gülerek.**

**"Kendin bul." dedim ve telefonu kapattım.**

**Perşembe günü, gökyüzü biraz karanlıktı, hava durumuna göre ruh halime karar vermeye çalıştım, karmakarışık bir korku hissettim içimde. Mahkeme alanına doğru ilerledikçe, birçoğu Asyalı olan geniş bir medya personel grubu gördüm.**

**Arabayı park edip dışarıya çıktıktan sonra, muhtemelen giydiğim takım elbise ve üzerine taktığım büroya sınırsız erişim** **rozetimden** **dolayı beni kayda almaya başladılar. İngilizce anlayamayan bir Asyalı mikrofonunu** **burnumun** **dibine sokup avukat mı yoksa soruşturma görevlisi mi olduğumu sordu.**

**Sorularını susturmak amacıyla elimi salladım.**

**Aniden** **kulaklarıma** **yüksek sesle ifade edilen bir cümle ulaştı. "Merhumun ailesi..." Ve sonra kalabalık arkamdaki bir noktaya baktı, içgüdüsel olarak arkama döndüm ve yaşlı görünüşlü orta yaşlı bir adamın, medya personelinden gelen soru ve iddialardan orta yaşlı bir kadını korumaya çalıştığını gördüm, çaresiz durumlarına ek olarak, muhtemelen medyanın onlardan ne gibi bir cevap beklediğini bilmiyorlardı.**

**İç geçirdim ve ikisini korumak üzere yolumu değiştirip yürümeye başladım. "Müsaade eder misiniz lütfen?" dedim, medyanın yığıldığı alandan o ikisini çıkarıp merdivenleri geçerek giriş kapısına ilerlerken.**

**"Teşekkürler." Orta yaşlı kadın hafifçe yere** **eğdiği** **kafasıyla konuştu.**

**"Korece? Çince?" Fazla** **anlamadıklarını** **bildiğimden, tamamen basit bir** **İngilizceyle** **sordum.**

**Orta yaşlı kadın yanındaki adama baktı. "Çince." dedi adam Çince olarak.**

**"Oh öyle mi? Ben de** **Çinliyim** **." dedim gülümseyerek ve az olsa rahatlamış olan ifadelerini gördüm. Kadın elimi tuttu ve, "Buraya uçakla vardığımızda, dil sorunumuz ve resepsiyon personelinin çok meşgul olması nedeniyle burayı asla bulup zamanında** **gelemeyeceğimizi** **düşünmüştük." dedi.**

**"Problem yok, sonuçta** **gelebildiniz** **değil mi?" Onları mahkeme bekleme odasına götürdüm, ortalıkta hâlâ çok fazla insan yoktu, köşedeki kahve makinesine gidip iki tane** **şekerlendirilmiş** **sütlü kahve aldım.**

**"Sadece kahve var şu an, kusuruma bakmayın." dedim.**

**"Teşekkürler, teşekkürler..." deyip almak için ayağa kalktılar ama** **kahveyle** **pek ilgilendikleri söylenemezdi. "Polis** **departmanından** **mısınız?"**

**"Oh, hayır." dedim gülerek. "Ben doktorum."**

**"Doktor?" Şaşırmış görünüyorlardı. "Mahkemede doktor da bulunmalıdır değil mi? Adli tıp doktoru." Aniden** **gerildiler** **.**

**Hızla konuşarak onları rahatlatmaya çalıştım. "Hayır, hayır. Ben şüpheli kişiyle görüşen psikiyatristim."**

**Yüz ifadeleri, muhtemelen** **_şüpheli_ ** **kelimesini duydukları için değişti.**

**"Eğer çok özel değilse, siz..."** **Kelimelerimi** **dikkatlice seçmeye çalıştım. "Kimin** **evebeynlerisiniz** **?"**

**Orta yaşlı kadın kocasına baktı ve sonra dönüp konuştu. "Onu tanıyor musunuz bilmiyorum ama, oğlumun adı Zhang Yixing."**


	16. 15. Bölüm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bölüm Şarkısı: Why the fuck you lying? Why you always lying? Mhmmm oh my God. Stop fucking lying
> 
> Bölüm sonu bence "Aaa harbiden de uyuyormuş şarkı." diyeceksiniz.
> 
> Uyarı: Bölüm esnasında küfür etme ve kafayı duvara milyonlarca kez geçirme isteği gibi yan etkiler gösterebilirsiniz.
> 
> Bu arada bölümde geçen Lan adlı kişinin kim olduğunu ilerleyen dakikalarda zaten anlayacaksınız ama yine de kafanızı karışmasın diye baştan diyorum ben. Lan adlı kişi savcı. Lan adlı kişi diyorum çünkü direkt Lan desem bunun bir isim olduğunu düşünmezdiniz. Hani,"Lan kim lan?" falan olurdunuz bence.

**Duruşma devam ediyordu.**

**Benim bakış açımdan,** **Lan'ın** **bana söylediği gibi, bu beklentilerimin de ötesinde bir deneyim olmuştu benim için.**

**Batılı bir takım elbise giyen Lan, hâlâ ayrıntılara fazlasıyla dikkat ediyordu; saçlarını titizlikle** **taramıştı** **, gözlük çerçevesinin rengi** **kravatının** **rengiyle uyumluydu. Narin dudaklarını hafif bir şekilde bükmüş duruyordu ve gömleği en üstteki düğmeye kadar** **ilikliydi** **.**

**Elbette, gömleğinin altında seksi bir vücut bulunuyordu, 3 yıl sonra bile hâlâ nasıl fit kalabildiğini merak ediyordum.**

**"Davalı Wu Yi** **Fan'ın** **psikolojik değerlendirmesinin sonuçlarını** **hakimle** **paylaşmak istiyorum." dedi bir personel belgeleri verirken.**

**"Zihin durumu stabil, tanıklık yapmak üzere imza atabilir." dedi ve sözlerini takiben başka bir belge daha verdi.**

**"Psikiyatrik değerlendirmesi ve davalının ifadesi, her ikisi de geçerli olacak." dedi Yargıç biraz sonra.**

**"Polisin bize sunduğu kanıtlara göre, sanık yalnızca gerçeğin bir kısmını bizden** **gizlemekle** **kalmadı, aynı zamanda izinsiz bir şekilde gerçeği değiştirerek anlattı." dedi slayt gösterisine devam ederken.**

**"Her şeyden önce, villa tanığın bize bahsettiği gibi kilitli veya çıkılması imkânsız bir yer değildi." dedi ve** **slayttaki** **resimde, mutfaktaki bacanın tepesinde olan camı gösterdi. "3. Bölümün 7. satırına göre, sanık, ölenlerden biri olan Park Chanyeol'un elinde bir tencere ile bu camı kırmaya çalıştığını ama kendisinin, bunu yaptığı için ceza alacağından korktuğundan onu tam zamanında durduğunu iddia etti. Ancak, gerçek şu ki, evin camları oraya vardığımızda parçalanmış durumdaydı."**

**Artık pencereye benzemeyen ezilmiş camı gördüğümde konuşamadım.**

**"Bu durum, ifadenin geri kalanının mantıksız ve geçersiz sayılmasına neden oldu çünkü bacanın tepesindeki pencere kırık durumdaydı." Lan dönüp jüriye baktı. "Mutfaktaki pencerelerin hepsinin normal camdan yapıldığını ve hayatta** **kalabileceklerini** **fark edebilirlerdi."**

**"İkincisi, ifadenin 12. satır 7. bölümüne göre, sanık, bodrumdaki en yüksek kapının** **kaçışlarını** **engellemek üzere kilitlenmiş olduğunu iddia etti. Gerçek şu ki, kapı kilitli değil açıktı, sadece kapı** **mandalı** **kapatılmıştı." (Kapı** **mandalını** **açıklayamıyorum** **, hepimizin bildiği bir şey ama siz** **aratın** **Google'dan bir bakıp gelin öyle devam edin artık u.u)**

**"Kapıda herhangi birinin parmak izleri veya ona benzer bir şey bulundu mu?" diye sordu Yargıç.**

**"Hayır." dedi Lan ve hakime döndü. "Kapı kolu ve çevresi çok** **temizdi** **."**

**"Tabiiki en önemli nokta," Lan, jüriye dönerken devam etti. "Bildiğiniz üzere, hayatta kalan tek kişi şu anki davanın sanığı. Ama buna rağmen evde 11 tane değil, 9 tane ceset bulduk."**

**Kris'in bana, "Hepsi öldü mü?" diye sormasını hatırladım.**

**"İfadenin 2. satırının 7. bölümüne göre, sanık, Kim Jongdae ve Kim Minseok'un villada uyandıktan kısa bir süre sonra öldüğünü söyledi çünkü pencereyi kırmaya çalışıp kapının kilidini** **kurcaladılar** **ve boyunlarında bulunan halkanın içindeki bıçak çıkarak onların boğazını yardı. Ama gerçek şu ki..." Kris'e baktı. "İkisinin de cesedini villada bulamadık, kan izleri de yok. Şu an ikisi de kayıp konumunda."**

**Bu mini konuşma izleyiciler tarafından dikkat çekmişti. Hakim çekiçle masaya vurdu ve, "Sessizlik." dedi.**

**Kafamdaki karanlık düşünce trenleri yavaşça ilerledi ama hâlâ önünde duran bazı engeller vardı ve onları** **aşamıyordu** **.**

**Kris'in tarafına bakmaya çalıştım ama ancak sadece siluetini** **görebildim** **; bunları nasıl açıklayacaktı, hiçbir fikrim yoktu.**

**"Savcının belirttiği son şey hakkında merak ettiğim bazı şeyler var." Savcı** **Lan'in** **koltuğuna geri döndüğünü izlerken, Konrad gülümseyerek yerinden kalktı ve konuştu. "9 genç ölü, mental olarak travmaya girmiş ve hayatta kalan bir adet lider ve açıklanamayan bir şekilde kaybolmuş 2 kişi." İzleyiciye bakmak için arkasına döndü. "En büyük şüpheli kim burada?"**

**"Kim Jongdae ve Kim Minseok'un ölümlerinin** **müvekkilimle** **olan bağlantısı ile ilgili açıklamaya girmeden önce bu villa hakkındaki bazı temel bilgileri size tanıtmak istiyorum." Konuştuktan sonra bir yığın belge ve bilgi çıkarıp hakime ulaştırması için bir personele uzattı.**

**Rezil hale gelmiş olan beyaz villa ekranda göründü. Hemen solunda bir çiftlik vardı. Villanın arkasında, tatil için iyi bir yer olacak şekilde güzel dağlar ve göller yer alıyordu.**

**"Beyaz Cennet, şehir** **banliyölerinin** **kuzeyindeki terk edilmiş bir çiftliğin yanında bulunan ve 2011 Mayıs ayında Luise Klein adında bir Amerikan sihirbaz tarafından satın alınan bir villa. Bu sihirbaz 2005-2009 yılları arasında Seul, Kore'de çeşitli gösteriler düzenledi. Bu dava, sihirbaz hâlâ Avustralya'da büyü sanatı üzerine eğitim verirken gerçekleşti ve bu davayla ilgili başlattığımız çeşitli araştırmalar nedeniyle, daha profesyonel bir araştırma için Los Angeles'a geri döndü. Şimdi, onu tanık olarak mahkemeye çağırmak istiyorum."**

**Yakışıklı, orta boylu beyaz bir adam mahkemeye** **çağırıldı** **.**

**"Bay Klein, lütfen sadece bildiklerinizi** **söyleyeceğinize** **dair yemin edin, aksi takdirde yalan ifade yüzünden dava** **edilirsiniz** **." dedi Yargıç.**

**"Yemin ederim ki sadece bildiğim doğruları söyleyeceğim." dedi Sihirbaz.**

**Konrad, "Olayın gerçekleştiği 28 Mart 2014 tarihinden, 30 Mart 2014 tarihine kadar nerede olduğunuzu öğrenebilir miyim?" dedi.**

**"Sidney,** **Avustralya'nın** **güneyinde büyücülük eğitimi** **veriyordum** **, göçmenlik kayıtları var." dedi Sihirbaz.**

**"Los** **Angeles'ın** **kuzeyinde bulunan** **villanızın** **olayın meydana geldiği süre zarfı boyunca kullanıldığını biliyor muydunuz?" Konrad onun yanına gitti.**

**"Evet, evin kullanıldığının** **farkındaydım** **." dedi Sihirbaz. "Bu yıl Şubat ayında, ben geçici olarak Kore'de yaşıyorken, iş nedeniyle tanıştığım bir arkadaşım olan Kim Song Bin, benden villayı ödünç istedi."**

**Başını çeviren Konrad, hakime baktı: "Sözü edilen kişi Kim Song Bin, Kore'deki belli bir telekomünikasyon şirketinin üst düzey yöneticilerinden biriydi. Kayıp üyelerden biri olan, Kim Jongdae'nin babası."**

**İzleyiciler arasında sesli bir tartışma başladı.**

**"Kim Song** **Bin'in** **neden villayı sizden ödünç aldığını söyleyip söylemediğini sorabilir miyim?" dedi Konrad.**

**"Evet. Oğlunun Los Angeles'a gelip** **haftasonunu** **orada geçirmek istediğini söyledi." dedi Sihirbaz. "Hatta bir dahaki sefere Kore'ye döndüğünde bana bizzat teşekkür edeceğini de söyledi çünkü böyle bir yere aniden ihtiyacı çıkmış, ona yardım ettiğim için sevinmişti."**

**"Sizden başka bir şey isteyip istemediğini sorabilir miyim?" dedi Konrad bu sefer.**

**"Evet. Arkadaşımın isteği üzerine bir yerel şoför (Los Angeles'ta yaşayan bir şoför yani) ve Koreli bir asistan ayarladım ve ayrıca telefon numaralarını Kim Song** **Bin'e** **verdim." dedi Sihirbaz. (Hikayenin başında çocukların bindiği sarı minibüsü hatırlayın. Zaten bölüm esnasında Kris kendi bakış açısından da söylemişti, şoför buranın yerlisi gibi dururken, yanında oturan** **Asyalı'ya** **benziyordu diye.)**

**"Başka bir şey var mı peki?" diye sordu Konrad.**

**"Evet. Araba metal kalkanlı bir arabaydı. Mobil sinyallere engel olabilecek türden bir araba yani. Daha önce onu sihirli bir gösteri yaparken kullanmıştım. Ayrıca arabanın içinde zararsız eter gazı da vardı, kişinin kolayca uyumasını sağlayacak türde hipnoz eder insanı." (Üyelerin** **telefonlarındaki** **sinyalin** **çekmemesinden** **şikayet etmelerini ve sonra üstlerine uyku çöktüğünü, ardından da en sonunda arabanın içinde uyuyup evde** **uyandıklarını** **hatırlayın.)**

**Sihirbaz** **huzursuzca** **bunu söyledikten sonra ekledi; "Bu şeyler yasal olarak satın alınabilir ve tamamen** **zararsızlar** **." diyerek tekrar belirtti. "Ben Kim Song** **Bin'in** **oğlunun arkadaşlarına muhtemelen eşek şakası yapacağını falan düşündüm."**

**"Teşekkürler." Konrad tekrar hakime döndü. "Tanığa soracağım sorular bitti."**

**"Sessizlik." Yargıç izleyicilerin seslerini kesmesini sağladı. David ve** **Lan'e** **baktım. Yüzlerinin hiçbir yerinde şaşkınlık veya şok izi yoktu.**

**"Amerika Birleşik Devletlerine adım attıkları ilk gün, hâlâ iş ve stres yüzünden yorgun oldukları bir durumda olduklarından, EXO üyesi Kim Jongdae grup üyelerini alarak villaya getirdi. Üyelerin villaya getirilmeden önce izinlerinin alınmadığını, villaya bilinçsiz bir halde gittiklerini ve uçaktan indikten sonra asıl personelle asla iletişime** **geçemedikleri** **kısmını not edin." dedi Konrad. "2 günlük süre içerisinde, 9 kişi ölüp 1 kişi hayatta kaldı ve Kim Jongdae ile Kim Minseok hâlâ kayıp. Bence gerçek açıkça ortada..." Bize bakmak için döndü. "EXO üyesi Kim Jongdae'nin bu toplu katliamın tamamını** **planladığından** **şüphe ediyorum. Burada ayakta duran genç, hayatta kalan tek kişi olmayabilir."**

**Kris'in annesine baktım ve yüz ifadesinin biraz olsun** **rahatladığını** **fark ettim.**

**"Davayla ilgili, kurbanlardan biri olarak, boğazının her an** **kesilebileceği** **tehdidi altında, sanıkların davranışlarının tamamı, o özel durumda hayatta kalabilmek adına kendini savunma kategorisine girdi." Konrad döndü ve hafifçe jüriye selam verdi. "** **İfademi** **tamamladım."**

**Kris'in silüeti hâlâ sabit duruyordu; ne düşündüğünü bilmiyordum.**

**"Davalı için şahitlik eden Bay Klein'in, bir cümlesine dikkati çekmek istiyorum." Lan ayağa kalktı ve jüriye doğru yürüdü. "Kurduğu cümlede dediği şey, bunun bir** _**'şaka'** _ **olduğunu** **düşünmesiydi** **."**

**"Bay Klein, arkadaşının oğlunun, grup üyelerine bir şaka yapmak istediğini düşündüğünü söyledi. Bunun üzerinden akıl yürütüp, çıkarım yapma olasılığını tartışmak istiyorum." dedi Lan rahat bir sesle.**

**"28-30 Mart arası, çok önemli bir tarihe fazlasıyla yakın, 1 Nisan Aptallar Günü. Ki bu tarih de grubun ikinci yıl dönümüne çok yakın bir tarih." dedi ve devam etti. "Grup hakkında araştırma yaptığımı kabul etmek niyetiyle söylemiyorum bunu ama Kim Jongdae bize bunu zaten kendi ağzıyla söylemiş adeta." Açıkladığı gibi dönüp yeni bir slayt sayfası açtı.**

**Söz konusu şu villadaki efsanevi duvarın yanında paramparça bir ayna vardı, ne yazık ki, uçsuz bucaksız oyun kuralları görünmüyordu, ek olarak bunun yerine oraya yansıyan,** **anlayamadığım** **önemli Korece karakterler de bulunmaktaydı.**

**"Bu Korece kelimelerin anlamı: Mutlu 2. Yıl** **Dönümleri** **." dedi Lan.**

**"2. Metinde, oyun kurallarını içeren uzun İngilizce bir metnin bu plazma aynaya yansıtıldığı söyleniyor ama ayna sadece oyun kurallarını yansıtmak için kullanılmadı. Bu noktaya gelirsek, sonradan kendi tanığımı** **çağırdığımda** **bu konudan söz edeceğim." dedi.**

**"Diğer noktaya gelirsek, sanığın avukatı, Kim Jongdae'nin asıl personelle asla iletişime geçmediğini belirtti, bu kısımda, gezide gruba eşlik eden menajer Bayan** **Huan** **Song'u** **çağırmak istiyorum."**

**Şaşkınlığıma** **rağmen, tanıdık bir yüz aranmak için etrafıma** **bakındım** **, bu, federal büroda elindeki telefonla histerik bir şekilde sürekli olarak ellerini bir o yana bir bu yana sallayan kadındı.**

**"Ne zamandan beri bu grubun** **menajerisiniz** **?" diye sordu Lan.**

**"1 yıl 3 aydır." dedi.**

**"Kim Jongdae septik miydi? Diğer üyelerle olan ilişkisi nasıldı?" diye sordu Lan.**

**(Septik; aşırı şüpheci kişi.)**

**"Onun gerçekten... Sıcak bir kişiliği vardı." dedi kadın, bir anlık** **tereddütün** **ardından spekülatif olarak** **_'sıcak'_ ** **kelimesini seçmişti. "Diğer üyelerle cidden iyi** **anlaşırdı** **."**

**"Olaydan önce, sıradan bir tartışma veya ona benzer herhangi bir şey oldu mu?" diye sordu Lan.**

**"Kavga?... Ah, hayır." Kadın kafasını salladı. "Kavga ona göre bir şey olmadı hiç."**

**"Uçakla LA'a iniş yaptıktan sonra ondan herhangi bir telefon aldınız mı?" Lan gerçekten önemli bir soru sorduktan sonra kadına baktı.**

**"Evet, aldım." deyip kafasını salladı. Kris'in kalabalıkla yüzleşmek adına kafasını kaldırdığını hissettim.**

**"Amerika'ya vardığımızda Kore'de kullandığım telefon kapalıydı, Amerika sim kartımı kullandım. Kore'de kullandığım telefonun şarjı neredeyse bittiğinden ve yanımda şarj aleti de** **getirmediğimden** **dolayı, bana ulaşacak herkesi Amerikan** **numarama** **yönlendirdim** **, yani beni Kore** **numaramdan** **arayan birinin çağrıları Amerikan sim** **hattıma** **ulaşacaktı** **, böylece bir problem çıkmaz diye düşündüm." dedi ciddi bir sesle.**

**"Bu da benimle Kim Jongdae arasındaki iletişimin kesintiye uğramasına neden oldu, olaylar meydana gelip Kore telefonumu en sonunda** **açabildiğim** **zaman ancak bana gönderdiği mesaja ulaşabildim."**

**"Mesajda ne diyordu?" diye sordu Lan.**

**"** _**Endişelenmeyin** _ _**, yarın sabah geri döneceğiz, bana kalacağımız otelin ismini** _ **_yollayabilirsin_ ** **." Kafasını hafifçe eğdi.**

**"Teşekkür ederim." Lan tekrar hakime döndü. "Başka bir tanık çağırmak istiyorum, Sihirbaz Bay Klein'in çocukları villaya götürmesi için ayarladığı şoför, Bay Zheng."**

**Genç, Asyalı bir adam kürsüye çıktı.**

**"Bay Luise Klein sizden bir şey rica etti mi?" dedi Lan.**

**"O çocukları arabayla alıp sürücü numarası yaparak, villaya** **götürmemi** **istedi. Ve ayrıca bizim sıklıkla kullandığımız şu hipnotize edici gazları** **kullanmamı** **da söyledi ve bir çocuğun sonradan benimle temasa geçeceğini de ekledi." dedi genç adam.**

**"Sonradan seninle iletişime geçti mi peki?" dedi Lan.**

**"Evet, iletişime geçtik, Koreliydi ve ona özellikle dostça davranarak isteklerini yerine getirdim." dedi.**

**"Aslında zaten fazla bir istek yoktu ortada, sadece şoför kılığında onları banliyö villasına götürdüm, hipnotik gazla bir süre** **uyumalarını** **sağladım bir de." tüm gücünü kullanarak olanları hatırlamaya çalıştı. "Villaya vardığımızda çocuklar hâlâ uyuyordu, ona (Chen) ve diğer çocuğa (Xiumin) bir karton kutu dolusu su verdim, konutun konseptini ve** **projeksiyonun** **çalışma yöntemlerini anlattım."**

**"Peki projeksiyon nasıl çalışıyordu?" diye sordu Lan.**

**"Projeksiyon duvarı ve dans makinesi birbirine bağlıydı, önce** **halletmeleri** **gereken birkaç ayrıntı vardı, o kısmın ne kadar zaman aldığını bilmiyorum. Ayrıca o geri sayım saati..." diye devam etti. "O da projeksiyona bağlıydı."**

**"Peki ya Rubik küplü kasa?" diye sordu Lan.**

**"Evet gerçekten de kilidi Rubik küpü olan bir** **kasaydı** **ama açılması mümkün değildi, içinde de bir şey yoktu." dedi.**

**"Dance Revolution** **makinesindeki** **delik?"**

**"Oh, o delik Dance Revolution makinesinde oynarken hata seviyesi sıfıra ulaşırsa açılacaktı ve kişi aşağıya** **düşecekti** **, sonra hemen altında olan trambolinin üzerine inip zıplayarak yere zarar almadan** **inecekti** **. Bu** **Luise'in** **bulduğu bir eşek şakası."**

**Önümde duran Kris hafifçe titredi.**

**"Şu yüzükler. Onları da gördün mü o gün?" dedi Lan.**

**"Onlar sadece normal sihirbaz yüzükleri, Luise villanın içinde bir sürü sihir gösterisi malzemesi bırakmıştı." dedi.**

**"Teşekkürler." Lan hakime döndü. "Başka sorum yok." Mahkeme görevlilerinin talimatlarıyla, Koreli salondan ayrıldı.**

**"** **Kaosla** **sonuçlanan bu olaydaki en dikkat çekici nokta, şu sihirli yüzüklerdi." Lan açıklamak için döndü, şeffaf bir çantanın içine saklanmış büyülü yüzüğü çıkardı. "Sanığın ifadesinin 2. bölümünün 5. satırına bakarsak, özel koşullar altında içinden bıçak çıkıyorsa, o halde bu yüzükler normal bir sihirbaz malzemesi sayılamaz."**

**"Bununla birlikte, sözde yüzüğün içinde var olan bıçak, aslında yok." Lan halkayı elinde tutup Kris'e döndü. Kris biraz** **ürkmüş** **gibiydi,** **Lan'ın** **elindeki yüzüğe bakmak için yavaş yavaş kafasını kaldırdı.**

**"Evde toplam 10 tane halka bulduk ve hiçbirinin içinde bıçak veya zarar verici bir alet bulamadık, hepsi normal yüzüklerdi, birini öldürmesi imkânsızdı." Lan tekrar Kris'e dönüp ona baktı. "Hayatını tehdit etmeyen koşulların altında, neler yaptığına bir bak."**

**Kris şiddetle titremeye başladı, yavaş yavaş belini** **büktü** **.**

**"Park Chanyeol, Koreli erkek, karnına aldığı bir yara ile öldü." Slayt gösterisi en başında gördüğüm fotoğrafı gösterdi, "Ölüm yeri birinci kattaki yatak odasının gardrobu." Lan duvardaki kılıcı ve kan lekelerini gösterdi. "Olaydan sonra kılıç üzerindeki parmak izlerinin yalnızca sanığa ait olduğu tespit edildi."**

**"Kim Jongin, ölüm nedeni kafaya alınan bir travma, ölümüne neden olan silah bir tencere gibi görünüyordu." Lan fotoğraftaki tencereyi işaret etti. Tencere üzerinde yalnızca Park Chanyeol ve sanığımızın parmak izleri var. Buna ek olarak, ölen Kim Jongin'in elinde sıkıca tuttuğu** **düğmenin** **Kris'in** **tişörtünden** **koptuğu doğrulandı." Lan, hafifçe Kris'in önüne doğru yürürken, "Ayrıca** **tırnaklarında** **bulunan deri döküntüleri de sana ait."** **dedi.**

**"Zhang Yixing, Çinli erkek." diye devam etti Lan. "Ölüm nedeni, bileğindeki bir yaradan kaynaklanan aşırı kan kaybı. Kan izleri, ikinci kattaki banyodan, ölüm yeri olan, yine ikinci kattaki pencereli yatak odasında bulunan sandalyenin yanına dek ilerliyordu. Ölüm silahı kırılmış bir ayna parçası, üzerinde sadece sanığın parmak izi var."**

**"Bu aslında bir oyundu, bir sürpriz parti, oyun esnasında ölüme neden olabilecek hiçbir şey yoktu, ancak sanık oyunu bir katliam haline getirdi." dedi.**

**Kris kambur halde dururken titredi, önündeki demir çubuklara sıkıca tutundu, yüz ifadesini** **tanımlayamıyordum** **.**

**"İtiraz ediyorum." dedi Konrad. "Savcının kelimeleri, müvekkilimin kişiliğine hakaret içeriyor."**

**"İtiraz kabul edildi." dedi Yargıç.**

**"Açıkçası bu bir sürpriz parti kadar basit bir olay değildi, soruşturma yaptım." Konrad ayağa kalktı.**

**"** **Açıklayabilirsin** **." dedi Yargıç.**

**"Ölen Oh Sehun, dans makinesinin zemininin kayarak açılmasından oluşan delikten aşağıya düştü, ölüm sebebi kafasına aldığı darbeydi. Tanıkların verdiği ifadenin aksine, trambolinin üzerine düşüp** **zıplamadı** **." Konrad Oh Sehun'un** **ölüsünün** **resmini projeksiyona yansıttı.**

**"Sanık ifadesinde, ceset taşımak için defalarca kez bodrum katına** **indiklerini** **belirtti." dedi Lan. "Trambolinin yerinden** **oynatılmadığını** **nasıl** **doğrulayabiliriz** **?"**

**Kris'in sırtına baktım. Belki de o, Oh Sehun'un neden trambolinin tam üstüne** **düşmediğini** **biliyordu.**

**"2. Yıldönümleri ve 1 Nisan** **şakasıyla** **bağlantılı olarak spekülasyon yaparsak, EXO üyesi Kim Jongdae ve Kim Minseok bu sürpriz partiyi planladılar. Öncelikle, diğerlerinin oyunun ciddiyetine ve gerçekliğine inanmaları için kendi sahte ölümlerini oynadılar, dans makinesinin üzerindeki tabelayı diğer üyelerin fark etmesini** **umdular** **. Oyunun ilk turundan sonra, kaybeden kişi aşağı düşüp** **trambolinden** **zıplarken** **, ekranda kazanan kişi için** **_'Tebrikler'_ ** **yazısı belirdi ve sonrasında, oyun kurallarının yazılı olduğu kısım şu anda baktığınız, Korece olan, tam anlamıyla sevinç dolu ve mükemmel bir şekilde yazılmış,** **_'Mutlu 2. Yıl Dönümü'_ ** **cümlesine dönüştü."**

**Düşündüm ve Kris'in bana, Sehun kaybedip aşağıya düşerken, ne** **Luhan'ın** **,** **ne de onun dans makinesi ekranında** _**'Sürpriz'** _ **şeklinde bir kelime** **belirdiğiyle** **alakalı bir şey** **anlatmadığını** **hatırladım. Tam hikayeyi** **dinlemediğim** **gerçeğini neredeyse unutmuştum.**

**"Bu nedenle, sadece bir oyun olması için hazırlanan bu oyunda, üyeler hiçkimsenin** **planlamadığı** **saçma cinayetlere kurban gittiler. Bu cinayetlerden geriye hayatta kalan kişi,** **karşımızdaki** **sanıktır** **."**

**Lan yüksek ses tonunu bozmadan,** **Kris'i** **işaret ederek kalabalığa doğru konuştu.**

**Kim Jongdae ve Kim Minseok'un oyunun oluşturduğu kaosu ne zaman fark ettiklerinden emin değildim, üyeler dans makinesinin üzerindeki tabloyu** **görmediğinde** **mi, Kim Junmyeon öldüğünde mi, yoksa trambolinin yeri değişip Sehun'un ölümüne neden olduğunda mı? Çılgınca arkalarına bakmadan kaçarken, olayların bu noktaya varmasını tahmin etmemişlerdi muhtemelen.**

**Verilen arada, Mike'a doğru yürüdüm ve kapılardan dışarıya çıktım. Uyuşuk halini** **eleştirircesine** **güldüm ve, "Çocuğun zihinsel sağlığını korumalısın bence, bugün gözlerinin önünde bir dizi olay açığa kavuştu." dedim.**

**"Biliyorum." dedi Mike kaşlarını çatarak. "Gördüm. Ama** **bilmemesini** **gerektiren bir sürü şey vardı."**

**"Tıpkı benim de bilmediğim gibi." dedim.**

**"Hey, bu konuda hâlâ kırgın mısın yani?" Mike kolunu** **omzumun** **üzerine koydu. "O bilgileri almak bizim için de kolay olmadı, şu, zanlının zihinsel sağlığını koruma olayı ve ayrıca kamuya açık tartışmalardan kaçınmak, üst** **kademelerden** **gelen baskıya katlanmak falan... Dürüst olmak gerekirse yüklü bir maaş bile almıyorum bunun için."**

**"Pekâlâ, sana herhangi bir baskı** **uygulamıyorum** **, sadece diyorum ki..." Başımı öne doğru kaldırdım. "Belki de yalnız olması ve suçluluk hissi dışında, bu olanlardan sonra şimdi de intihar eğilimi geliştirmeye başlamış olabilir."**

**"İntihar?.... İmkânsız, o kadar şey yaşadı ve hâlâ hayatta." Mike gülümsedi ve kafasını salladı. "Dayanma eşiği yüksek. Muhtemelen sadece tüm hislerini içine atacaktır."**

**Yüzüğün içinde bıçak olmadığını duruşma salonunda** **açıkladıklarında** **, nasıl belinin** **büküldüğünü** **tekrar hatırladım.**

**Mike tamamen** **yanılıyordu** **, sürekli içine bir şeyler atıp duran tipte insanlar vardı, dışarıdan baktığınızda gözyaşı** **döktüğünü** **veya histerik bir şekilde çığlık attıklarını** **göremezdiniz** **, kendi kendilerine içten içe eziyet ederlerdi.**

**"Doğru." dedim önüme bakarak. "Sadece, umarım beynindeki önemli miktardaki baskı limitine kadar** **birikmemiştir** **."**


	17. 16. Bölüm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bu arada söylemem lazım adam neye benziyor pek bilmiyorum ama bu yazar beni şu psikiyatrist ile Kris'i shiplemeye itiyor snsnjssj Bir de zaten bu doktor amcamızın Kris'e biraz taktığı bariz belli.

**Kaderimi ve çoktan sona ermiş bu davayla, altın sarısı saçlı** **oğlanla** **olan ilgisini düşünüyordum. Ofisin uzun koridoru boyunca yürüdüm, yanında durduğum duvara elimdeki dosyayı hafifçe vurdum. Her şey çoktan bitmişti; ama bana bitmemiş gibi geliyordu işte.**

**Ama hayat dediğin de böyle bir şeydi zaten.**

**Bazen, insanların arasındaki kader çok değişik oluyordu. Gün içinde çeşitli şeylerle meşgul olmama rağmen, hâlâ ara ara, arabayla eve dönerken, iş sebebiyle birkaç kez gördüğüm o oğlanı düşünüyordum. Yere döktüğü çayı** **hatırlıyordum** **; bazen anılarımın arasından bir sıcaklık patlıyordu ve** **hatıralarımın** **parçaları** **beynime** **sürekli baskı yaparak beni stres altına sokuyordu.**

**Bunun normal olmadığını fark edip, bir bara giderek kendime bir partner bulmanın iyi bir çözüm yolu olacağını düşünmeye başlamıştım.**

**Eve giderken, oğlanın grubunun geçmiş videolarına ve bilgilerine bakmaya başladım.**

**Doğal olarak, o standart bir liderdi; grubunun adını söyleyip, albümdeki şarkıları açıklayıp** **detaylandırmak** **adına sıkıntılar çeken ve bazen üyelere karşı bir ebeveyn gibi davranan. Luhan ve Yixing'in yüzlerini açıkça ilk kez tanıdım. Sıklıkla birlikte** **takılıyorlardı** **; birbirleriyle** **dalaştıkları** **ve çevrelerindeki insanlara rahatsızlık verdikleri için Kris onları sürekli biraz hayal kırıklığı biraz da memnuniyetle izliyordu.**

**Park Chanyeol beklediğimden daha da uzun boyluydu; ses tonu tahmin** **ettiğimden** **çok daha farklıydı. Bu çocuk duygularını kolayca ifade eden biriydi ve psikolojik açıdan bakarsak, Kris ile ikisi birbirine tamamen zıttı. Bununla birlikte, Kris'in onu çok sevdiği açıktı, gözlerine** **bakarkenki** **ifadesinden belli oluyordu bu.**

**Chanyeol'ün bakışları ise sadece iki duygu taşıyordu;** **imrenme** **ve kıskançlık.**

**Bu videoları bir daha hiç** **izlemeyeceğini** **umuyordum** **.**

**O kaçınılmaz günde,** **sekreterimden** **beklenmedik bir çağrı geldiğinde** **ofisteki** **sandalyeme** **yerleşmek** **üzereydim** **. "Federal** **Büro'dan** **. Sizi tanıdığını ve bu yüzden randevuya ihtiyaç olmadığını söylüyor."** **Sekreterime** **hemen onu içeri** **yollamasını** **söyledim. Kapıyı açtıktan sonra,** **David'i** **önümde gülümseyip dururken buldum ve bu beni tamamen şaşkına çevirdi. Kimsenin gölgesini dahi göremeyecek kadar meşgul olan David,** **ofisime** **gelmişti.**

**"Beni** **şaşırttınız** **, Dedektif."** **Çattığım** **kaşlarımı geri düzelttim ve en sonunda kalbimi tekrar hissetmeye başladım. "Kişisel hayatım biraz karışık olsa da, yine de yasadışı olana kadar o kadar da ciddi sayılmaz." (Hani tutuklamaya mı geldin hayrola der gibi.) Hiçbir şey söylemeden oturdu, gülümsemesi hâlâ** **yüzündeydi** **, bakışları saçlarımı diken diken ediyordu.**

**"Oh, Tanrım." dedim. "Kayak gezisini iptal** **ettiysen** **bile, bana bu şekilde bakman gerekmiyor." (İlk bölümlere gidiyoruz. David, şakayla karışık bu çocuğu** **konuşturursan** **seni Kanada'ya kayak gezisine götüreceğim demişti. Oraya gönderme yapıyor.)**

**"Seni işe geri almaya geldim." kafası eğik bir şekilde mırıldandı. "Hâlâ aynı vaka, şu Koreli grupla alakalı olan."**

**Kalbim bir an** **tekledi** **. Elimdeki kalemle sessizce oynamaya devam ettim.**

**"Biliyorum, buraya gelip seni tekrar işe almak ve bekleyen öteki işlerini engellemek saygısızca ama..." dedi ve devam etti. "Önceki duruşmadan sonra çocuk yine sessizleşti, kendi savunma avukatı ile bile iletişim** **kurmuyor** **şu an."**

**"Dava hâlâ** **kapanmadı** **, üstelik, çocuğun şu diğer 3 üyenin öldürülmesi ile olan bağlantısı hakkında hâlâ en ufak bir yeni bilgiye** **erişemedik** **." David kafasını** **dirseğine** **dayadı. "Bunun hesabını vermek çok zor, özellikle de medyaya, kurbanlara ve onların ailelerine karşı."**

**"Dikkatini şu kayıp 2 üyeye vermen gerekmiyor mu senin?" dedim.**

**David bana baktı, bana bir şeyler** **diyecekmiş** **gibi baktı ama en sonunda bir şey** **dememeyi** **tercih etti. "Biliyorsun,** **kaybolmalarının** **üzerinden çok fazla zaman geçtiği için, o ikisinin çoktan ölmüş olma olasılığı yüksek."**

**Alnım endişeyle** **kırıştı** **.**

**"İki üyenin bu cinayeti planlamak için bir nedeni yoktu, öldürme niyetleri olduğu için diğerlerini** **öldürmediler** **ve bir şekilde onları** **bulabilseydik** **bile, bu bir kabahat olarak görülürdü." dedi David ve bana baktı. "Halk ve kurbanların aileleri de bütün bu olayla ilgili geçerli bir açıklama istiyor."**

**Gözlerimi düşürüp, önümdeki kağıda kalemle rastgele bir şeyler çizmeye başladım.**

**"Çok fazla gün geçti ve arada sırada uyurken söylediği garip bir cümle hariç hiçbir şey hakkında konuşmadı." David bana baktı, gözleri kırılgan bir ifade içindeydi. "Çay içmek istediğini söyledi."**

**"Bu yüzden bize geri dön." dedi David. "Hasta değerlendirmesi tamamlanmadı ve sen de tedavisi yarım kalmış bir hastadan** **vazgeçmezsin** **."**

**Arabam tam da Federal Büroya geri dönmek üzere yola çıktığım gün bozuldu. Tereddüt ve sinir bozucu bir düşünme süreci sonrası, oraya yürüyerek gitmeye karar verdim.**

**Gözlem odasında, gördüğüm kadarıyla Kris'in saçları hâlâ eskisi gibi** **dağınıktı** **ama yüzü her zamankinden daha** **soluktu** **. Şaşkın bir durumdaydı; bazen aniden durup** **kıkırdamaya** **başlıyordu. (Evet fic başından beri** **Kris'i** **ne zaman** **kaybedeceğiz** **diye** **bekliyordunuz** **biliyorum, bu da nirvanayı gördü sonunda.) Mike yanımdaydı, elindeki belgelere bakarken başını salladı ve, "Uykuda konuşmanın yanısıra, ara ara kendi kendine** **kıkırdıyor** **." dedi.**

**"Uyurken ne** **sayıklıyor** **?" diye sordum.**

**"İlk başlarda Mandarince konuşuyordu ve çevirmen sürekli olarak** **_'çakmağın gazı bitti'_ ** **cümlesini tekrar ettiğini söyledi... Sonraki birkaç gün içinde komutu değiştirdi ve garip İngilizce** **cümlecikler** **söylemeye başladı..." dedi Mike.**

**"Onu 2 gün sonra başka bir psikiyatrik değerlendirme yapılması için göndermeyi planlıyoruz." dedi Mike."Şu duruşma, açıkça zihinsel sağlığı üzerinde olumsuz sonuçlar doğurdu."**

**Gözlem odasına bakarken, "Bunu sonra konuşuruz, onunla olan konuşmamı bitirene kadar bekle." dedim.**

**Kapıyı açtığımda, her zamanki oturduğum koltuğa oturdum ve çay bardağını önüne koydum. "Uzun zamandır görüşmüyoruz, eski dostum, naber?"**

**Bana döndü ve yumuşakça gülümsedi. "Fena gitmiyor."**

**Konuşmamızın** **başlangıcı beklediğimden daha ileri seviyedeydi. Beni doktoru olarak mı yoksa arkadaşı olarak gördüğünden dolayı mı böyle davrandığını anlayamadım.**

**"Bir daha** **konuşmayacağını** **düşünmüştüm." dedim** **sırıtarak** **. "Avukatın Konrad** **Steinweg'in** **sen onunla** **konuşmadığın** **için beklemekten sinirden deliye döndüğünü duydum. Bilmiyorsan diye diyorum, masrafları oldukça pahalı."**

**"Sadece senin çayını özledim." dedi.**

**"Görünen o ki, başarılı bir şekilde damak zevkine hitap etmeyi** **başarmışım** **, çok şanslıyım." dedim.**

**Sessizce kafasını eğdi.**

**"Duruşma esnasında Yixing'in** **evebeynlerini** **gördüm." dedim. "Tam yanımda oturuyorlardı."**

**"Annesi senin katil olduğuna inanmıyor." dedim. "Seni iyi** **yanlarınla** **hatırlıyor." Vereceği ifadeleri gözlemledim.**

**Uzun kaşları biraz titredi, dudakları belli belirsiz hareket ederken, "Cidden annesine çok benziyor." dedi.**

**Daha yakına gelip, "Ne?" dedim.**

**Kris hafifçe** **sırıttı** **, kafasını eğdi ve başını iki yana doğru salladı.**


	18. 17.Bölüm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben deli KrAy shipperım ama bu ficte beni kendine ayrı aşık eden bir KrAy var. Shiplemeseniz bile içinize doğuyor o his. KrAy shiplemek istiyorsanız okumanız gereken ficlerden biri diyebilirim.
> 
> Ek olarak, bu bölümde de Kris'in düşünceleri var. Onları anlarsınız zaten, bunları italik yazmıyorum çünkü gerek duymadım.
> 
> Son 3 bölüm analiz, final incelemesi falan olduğu için Allah'ın emri art arda atacağım. Onun harici 3-4 bölüm kaldı ama art arda atıyorum onları da zaten. Yani 1 güne bitiriyoruz fici, şaka gibi ben neden bu kadar hızlı gittim ya? Ağlayın, acıdan kudurun istiyor sanırım bilinçaltım hshsjsjdj
> 
> Uyarı: Mendilleri hazırlayın. Gecenin bir vakti atma sebebim tabiiki iyice duygusal moda girip ağlayın diye değil. SAÇMALAMAYIN NURTENLER.

_**Kris'in Bakış Açısı** _

**Ertesi gün, güneş** **doğana** **dek uyumadım. O kadar fazla alkol aldıktan sonra bile,** **uykusuzluğumdan** **, sarhoş olmak** **istememem** **kadar fazla nefret ediyordum.**

**Aralıklı göz** **kapaklarımın** **ardından Yixing'i izledim. Kabul etmem gerekiyordu ki, iyimser olarak doğan Park Chanyeol'ün aksine, ben karamsar olarak** **doğmuştum** **.**

**Kendi grubumuzdan kalan son iki üye olmamıza rağmen, kazanma şansımızın olmadığı** **apaçıktı** **. Kuralların arasında, hayatta kalan son iki kişinin aynı takımdan olması gerektiği ile ilgili bir madde olduğunu hâlâ** **hatırlıyordum** **. Bu da,** **birimizden** **biri ölürse, öteki kalanın çıkmaza gireceğini** **kanıtlıyordu** **. Biz yüksek zekâlı insanlar değildik, gülümsedim ama o benden daha kötü durumdaydı; yüzünde herhangi bir acımasızlık ifadesi yoktu.**

**Uykulu bir şekilde gözlerini açtı ve bana baktı. "Ne zaman uyandın?"**

**"Az önce." dedim.**

**"Kâbus gördüğüm için mi?" diye sesli bir şekilde düşündü.**

**"Hayır." dedim. "Muhtemelen yakın zamanda öleceğiz, bu yüzden bunu bir şişe şarapla** **kutlamamız** **gerek."**

**"Öyle mi?" Oturur pozisyona geçerken hafifçe gülümsedi. "Ama ben kutlama yaparken genelde yoğurt yerim."**

**Ona gizemli bir şekilde baktım ve** **sırıttım** **. "Yetişkin ol." Bana baktı ve sonra beni** **tekmeledi** **. (** ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Yağmur o öğleden sonra yağmaya başladı; oyun 12 saat sonra** **bitecekti** **. Bir sonraki yağmuru görecek kadar yaşayıp** **yaşamayacağımı** **bilmiyordum.**

**Yanımda Yixing kendi dünyasına dalmıştı. "Ne düşünüyorsun?" dedim ona. (Penny for your thoughts diyor, bu bir deyim. Aynı zamanda ne düşündüğünü bilmek için para bile veririm demek.)**

**"Düşünüyordum da..." dedi. "Ya rüyalar hakiki gerçek, hakikat ise rüya olsaydı?"**

**"Gerçekliğin içinde tekrar uyanacak olsaydık, nerede olurduk?" Önümdeki yere baktım.**

**"Eğer tekrar gerçekliğin içerisinde** **uyanacaksak** **..."** **Sırıttı** **. "Hadi o zaman** **ölelim** **."**

**Dürüst olmak gerekirse, ölüm yalnızca bir rüyadan** **uyanmaktı** **.**

**Bu güzel ve tatlı bir** **rüyaydı** **; bu rüyada, birlikte bir sürü vakit** **geçirmiştik** **, o halde bu rüyadan birlikte** **uyanmamız** **daha iyi olmaz mıydı? Yolumuzu** **kaybetmeyecektik** **. Ona bakarken gülümsedim ve hiçbir şey söylemedim. O da bana gülümsemek için döndü, birkaç kez göz** **kırptı** **ve benim gibi hiçbir şey söylemedi.**

**Yixing kalkıp tuvaletin kapısını açarken, yatağa uzanarak tavanı izledim. Yatak odamızın kapısı birdenbire çarptığında, her şeyin daha yeni başladığını ve yakın zamanda da biteceğini biliyordum.**

**Kapının kapalı olan kenarındaki ince boşluğu incelerken, Chanyeol'ün, sanki kapıya bir şeyleri tutturmaya çalışıyormuş gibi eğilmiş uğraşırken, panik içindeki bakışlarını gördüm. Kapının kulpuna dışarıdan elindeki beyaz halatı bağlayıp, ucunu da başka bir şeye bağladı. Böylece doğal ve ucuz maliyetli bir kapı kilidi oluşturmuş oldu. (** **Yixing'imi** **öldürecekler yetişin Allah'ım.)**

**Kapıyı şiddetle ve kuvvetlice** **tekmeledim** **ve dışarıda bir masanın devrilip yere düşerek ses çıkardığını duydum. Yatak odasının dışında 3'e karşı 1 olmak korkunç ve** **trajikti** **ama ne görebiliyor ne de yardım edebiliyordum.**

**"Park Chanyeol! Kapıyı aç!" Gözyaşları yüzümü ıslatırken bağırdım. "Sana yalvarıyorum!! Kapıyı aç!!"**

**Kapıyı kapalı tutmaya devam etmek için umutsuzca ağırlığını kullanmaya devam etti. Arkamı döndüm, bir sandalye yakaladım ve kapıya doğru attım ama bu hiçbir işe yaramadı. Kafamın içi tamamen boştu, çevreyi inceledim ve duvarda asılı bir kılıç durduğunu fark ettim. Kılıcı duvardan aşağıya** **çektiğimde** **, kılıç beklenmedik bir şekilde kademe kademe uzadı.**

**Kılıcı hafifçe bükerek, kapının yanındaki çatlaktan geçirdim ve plastik halatı bir darbe ile ikiye ayırdım. Bir adım geriye gittim ve sonra öne atılıp kapıyı tüm gücümle** **tekmeledim** **.**

**Vokal derslerinde her zaman; "Bu bir oyun, bu kadar ciddi olmana gerek yok." derdin. Seni tanımak, hayatımda yaşadığım en görkemli şeylerden biriydi; sen, bana "Üzgünüm" cümlesini söylemeyi ve telaffuz etmeyi öğreten** **kişiydin** **.**

**Yumruğumu** **yüzüne** **vurduğumda** **, dudaklarının köşesinden kan akıyordu; Özür dilerim.**

**Ben başkalarına çok fazla** **gülümsemezken** **, sen bana hep fazla fazla** **gülümsedin** **.**

**Karnına bir dizi yumruk attığımda, önümdeki kişi** **sendeledi** **ve acı içinde diz çöktü; ayağımı diz kapağına vurmak için kendimi** **zorladım** **, bu sayede tamamen diz çöktü. Yere düşenlerin ter ya da gözyaşı olup olmadığından emin değildim.** **Artık dans etmeye devam edemiyor musun, Chanyeol? Ne yazık, bu hayal artık yok oldu demek ki.**

**Saçından sıkıca kavrayarak onu duvara doğru fırlattım; kanla** **lekelenmiş** **yüzü güzeldi, onu ilk gördüğüm günkü gibi; gözleri parlıyor ve** **ayışığını** **yansıtıyordu. Eğer gözlerinin köşesinden dökülen gözyaşları bu durumu tehdit ediyor olmasaydı, karşımda durup kendini ciddiyetle, "Merhaba! Ben Park Chanyeol!" diye tanıtan sevimli seni ilk gördüğüm anki gibi hayal ederdim yine bu sahneyi.**

**Çok üzgünüm, canlı kalmak için elimden gelen her şeyi yapacağım ve hayatımın geri kalanında, sana olan** **borcumun** **bağışlanması için** **çabalayacağım** **.**

**Onu alıp dolabın içine** **yerleştirdiğimde** **, gözlerimden öfkeyle gelen gözyaşlarını durduramadım. Dolabın kapısını kapatırken ona bakmadım, onu son kez göremedim.**

**Elindeki kılıcı kapıyı delmek için kullanan kişi...**

**Öldüğüm güne dek inkâr edeceğim kişi...**

**Kendimdim** **.**

**Ama sen, tüm** **enerjini** **hızlı rap yapmak için çalışırken harcayan sen, ölümünden önce tek bir kelime bile edemedin. Tüm hayatın boyunca** **gülümsedikten** **sonra, beni** **sessizliğinle** **tek ettin.**


	19. 18. Bölüm

**Boş bir kafayla yatak odasından çıktım, salonda büyük bir kargaşa yaşanmış gibi duruyordu. Bu aksiyon sahnesini hangi dakikasından itibaren izlemeye başlamıştım bilmiyorum, tek bildiğim Yixing'in çoktan burnunun yaralanmış, yüzünün şişmiş oluşuydu. Kıyafetleri parçalanmıştı ve Kim Jongin ile kanepeden merdivenlere, merdivenlerden aşağıya doğru giden bir rotada kavga ediyordu. Çıkıp geldiğimde bir saniye için bana baktı ve bu dikkatsizliği yüzünden onu tekmeleyerek yerde sürükleyen** **Jongin'den** **bir yumruk kazandı. Yixing aşırı dayak yemiş yavru bir köpeğe benziyordu ama şaşırtıcı bir şekilde Jongin'i bir eliyle yere doğru yuvarlayıp** **mıhlamayı** **ve** **ötekiyle** **de boğazını yakalamayı başardı.**

**Daha önce dediğim gibi, o hep böyle biri olmuştu, vazgeçtiğini düşündüğünüz anda, o yolu yavaş yavaş da olsa** **çabalayarak** **aşar ve size hâlâ hayatta olduğunu** **hatırlatırdı** **.**

**Mutfağa koşup dolabı hızla açarak, Chanyeol'ün daha önce bacanın tepesindeki camı kırmaya çalışırken kullandığı kızartma tavasını** **kaptım** **ve ikisinin** **dövüştüğü** **yere geri döndüm.**

**Yixing "Dikkatli ol!" diye** **bağıramadan** **hemen önce çoktan yerdeki beyaz halata** **takılmıştım** **, o aptal, tanıdık halata. Kafamı hafifçe geriye doğru döndürdüm, aniden kafamın neredeyse patladığını hissettim; kafamın içinde büyük bir ses hissedecek kadar ağır bir darbeydi bu. Kanla karışık alkolün** **alnımdan** **aşağıya doğru aktığını ve tüm** **bedenimi** **ıslattığını** **hissettim. Gözlerimi tekrar açtığımda, Luhan'ın ayakta, önümde bir gaz lambası ve çakmakla durduğunu gördüm. Bana bakıyordu, tıpkı kafayı sıyırmış bir şeytan gibi.**

**Sol kulağım, Yixing "Luhan!!" diye** **bağırdığında** **adeta şoka uğradı.**

**Hafızam** **diğer sesleri** **maskeledi** **, sanırım Luhan da aynı durumdaydı çünkü tam olarak Yixing'e dönüp, "Yixing?" demişti.**

**Bir sonraki an, Yixing Luhan'ı yere indirdi, ışık kaynağı en az iki metre öteye doğru savruldu. Kim Jongin Yixing'i arkasına geçip boynundan yakalayarak sürükledi; yerden rastgele kırık bir şişe aldı ve onu** **ş** **ahdamarına** **yakın bir yerde tuttu.**

**"Yixing!" Luhan içgüdüsel olarak haykırdı. "Dokunma ona! Yara almaması lazım!" Yarı diz çöktüğü yerden kalkıp ona yardım eli uzatmaya çalışırken konuştu.**

**"Yaklaşma!" diye bağırdı Jongin ona doğru.**

**"Sen de yaklaşma!" Yanına yaklaşmaya çalışan bana bakarak** **gergince** **bağırdı, Yixing'i yavaş yavaş geriye doğru çekiyordu.**

**"Chanyeol!" Yatak odasının oraya doğru seslendi, cevap gelmiyordu...**

**"Chanyeol neredesin?!" Hâlâ cevap alma umuduyla çaresizce seslendi.**

**Kim Jongin'in gözyaşları yüzünü ıslatırken** **üçümüze** **birden baktı ve sordu, "Chanyeol nerede?"**

**Chanyeol ölmüştü ama ona söylemeye cesaret edemedim. Bu ikiye ikilik bir durumdu, Yixing ölecekti... Kafamı eğdim ve sessiz kaldım, Luhan dönüp bana baktı, muhtemelen bir şeyler düşünüyordu.**

**"Chanyeol'ü öldürdün mü?" diye sordu bana sakin bir sesle, Çince olarak. Kısık sesle** **kekeledim** **, "Bilmiyorum... Yatak odasındaki dolapta şu an." Luhan döndü ve kısaca yatak odasına baktı. Kalbinin derinliklerinde bir yerde çoktan alması gereken cevabı almıştı.**

**Diğer taraftan, Yixing, bana veda edermiş gibi hafifçe gülümsedi.**

**Kim Jongin, korku içinde, diyalog dışı bırakılan tek kişi olduğunu fark ederek, Çince konuşmamızı izledi. "Luhan..." Sesi titriyordu. "Siz çocuklar ne konuşuyorsunuz... Chanyeol nerede?...."**

**Luhan'a** **yalvaran gözlerle baktım ama o, benden tarafa bakmıyordu.**

**Pencereden dışarıya sakince baktı, dudağının köşesi düşüncelerinin içinde kaybolduğunu** **berlitircesine** **hafifçe** **kıvrılmıştı** **. Bu aslında basit bir soru değildi, kendine sorduğu bir** **soruydu** **.**

**"Chanyeol, o..." Luhan, Jongin ve Yixing'e yaklaşırken gülümsedi. "Birkaç bardak içki içti ve sonra sızıp kaldı." Elindeki kırık cam parçasını almak üzere Jongin'e doğru ilerlerken konuştu.**

**Jongin ona baktı, gözleri kırılgan ve inançlı hale gelmişti. "Gerçekten mi?" diye fısıldadı.**

**"Evet, gerçekten." Luhan gülümseyerek kafasını salladı,kırık şişeyi yavaşça aldı, nazikçe Yixing'i onun kollarından uzaklaştırdı ve bana yolladı. "Bir süre sonra uyanır."**

**Luhan Jongin'e sarılıp sırtını** **sıvazladı** **, Yixing'i hemen arkama sakladım, Jongin Luhan'ın gömleğini sıkıca tutarak bir çocuk gibi** **hıçkırıyordu** **.**

**Ağır yağmurlu bir** **sabahtı** **,** **dördümüz** **birden eşyaları kırılmış salonda oturuyor, hayatımızın en karmaşık kararını vermeye** **çalışıyorduk** **.**

**Herkes kendini suçluyordu çünkü cevap çoktan ölen diğerlerinin kanında gizliydi.**

**Tıpkı, dans makinesinin zeminine ayak basan Sehun gibi, bu onun cevabıydı.**

**Tıpkı, sürekli arkadaşları tarafından aldatılan Tao gibi, bu onun cevabıydı.**

**Tıpkı, bana yalnızca şok içinde bakan ama** **direnmeyen** **Chanyeol gibi, bu onun cevabıydı.**

**Tıpkı, kızartma tavasını alıp Kim Jongin'in üzerine yürüyen ben gibi, bu benim** **cevabımdı** **.**

**Tıpkı, beni gören ama gözlerini kapatıp sessiz kalan Luhan gibi, bu onun Kim Jongin için seçtiği cevaptı, aynı zamanda Yixing ve benim için seçtiği cevap, hatta aynı zamanda, kendisi için seçtiği cevaptı.**

**Kolum hafifçe havaya kalktı ama sonra hemen düştü, Jongin bana bakmak için döndü, bir el** **omzumu** **tutarken, öteki sıkıca kıyafetlerimi kavradı.**

**Gözlerimi kapadım ve onu sertçe yere** **ittim** **, çaresiz gözleri açıktı, muhtemelen, kısa yaşantısında** **deneyimlediği** **tüm o yenilmez kavgalar geçiyordu önünden. Bu onun tek mağlubiyeti olmalıydı, son mağlubiyeti.**

**Luhan, Jongin'in nabzı durana kadar yerde diz çöktü. İsteksiz bir şekilde elleriyle onun açık gözlerini kapatırken, "Dinlen." dedi ve ayağa kalkıp** **Yixing'le** **benim** **aramdan** **yürüyüp geçti.**

**"Kaybettim." dedi.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luhan'ın Yixing'e bir zaaf durumu var ortada, Sehun'un ölmesine bile göz yumdu ama muhtemelen Yixing'inkine katlanamayacağı için, Kris'in Jongin'i öldürmesine göz yumdu. Hani kafası karışanlar olur diye minik bir açıklama şeyi olsun bu da.


	20. 19. Bölüm

**Yerimizde oturduğumuz yerden, Yixing ve ben Luhan'ın bize attığı bakışlara karşılık verdik. Bize dönüp aydınlık ve sıcak bir gülümseme ile, "İyi şanslar" dedi eskiden olduğu gibi. Nazikçe el salladı.**

**Tüm rakiplerini alt eden ama en sonunda kaybetmeyi tercih eden insanlar vardı. Ölümden daha ağır olan şey, acı içinde hayatına devam etmekti, o her daim benden daha akıllı ve kararlı olmuş, her zaman doğru tercihleri yapmıştı.**

**Ne kadar zaman geçtiğini unutmuştum, Yixing** **kanepeye** **yaslanmış** **uyukluyordu** **. Luhan ikinci kattaki yatak odasından çıkmak için kapıyı açtı, merdivenin basamaklarından birinde durdu.**

**"Şu yerdeki beyaz plastik halatı alabilir miyim?" dedi gülümseyerek.**

**Gözlerimi zemine dikmiş otururken, geri sayım panosunun 4 saatin kaldığını işaret ettiğini biliyordum. Gaz** **lambasından** **damla damla dökülen yağı düşünürken, bir anda, hayat boyu çarmıha** **gerilmeme** **neden olacak o son aptalca kararımı verdim.**

**Nazikçe kafamı olumsuz anlamda salladım.**

**Sanki rahatlamış gibi el salladı ve gülümsedi. "O halde unut gitsin... Bu arada senden bir iyilik isteyeceğim."**

**"Söyle." dedim bakışlarımı yerde tutarak.**

**"Bu benim ev adresim ve telefon numaram." dedi elinde bir parça kağıt tutarken. "Ailemle en son konuşmanın üzerinden neredeyse 2 yıl geçti." dedi sebebini açıklayarak. "** **İade etmem gereken bazı şeyler** **var, çok fazla değil... Onlara** **ulaştırmama** **yardım et... Ayrıca," Kafasını Yixing'in olduğu yöne doğru çevirdi. "Bu** **aptala** **veda etmem için yardım et."**

**"Onu** **uyandırayım** **mı?" diye baktım ona.**

**Beni durdurmak için elleriyle çarpı işareti yaptı. "Unut gitsin onu."**

**"Sürekli senin için bir iyilik yapmamı falan istiyorsun." dedim ona bakarak. "Niye kendin yapmıyorsun ki?"**

**Bir dakika için kafasını eğdi ve sonunda sersem gözlerle gülümseyip, "Ben kelimeleri kullanmak konusunda çok aptalım." dedi.**

**Bu bana bıraktığı ve muhtemelen dünyaya bıraktığı son** **cümleydi** **. Sonra hafifçe eğildi ve pembe kol saatini çıkardı.**

**Bana bir gülümseme bıraktı, arkasına döndü ve görüş alanımdan kaybolarak yatak odasına geri döndü.**

**Yarım saat sonra kapı dışındaki titreşim tarzı sesler yüzünden uyandım, Yixing hâlâ uyuyordu, tek başıma dışarıya bakmak için mutfak penceresine yaklaştım. Görüş açım sınırlıydı, yağmurla birlikte akan kan haricinde hiçbir şey göremedim. İkinci kata doğru yürürken, sadece baca aralığına doğru giden o kapıyı ve yatak odasındaki yatağın parçalanmış kirli** **çarşafını** **gördüm, ikinci katta hiçkimse yoktu.**

**İkinci kattaki yatak odasında yalnız bir şekilde oturup, elimi halının üzerinde,** **umursamıyormuş** **gibi davranmaya çalışarak** **gezdirdim** **. Ayağa kalktım, merdivenin yanına yürüdüm ve eğilip pembe saati aldım, bu, tam da Sehun'un ölüm saatinde durmuş olan bir saatti.**

**Oyun finale yaklaşıyordu, bak Yixing, biz kazandık.**


	21. 20. Bölüm

**Yixing uyandığında, çoktan akşam saat 7 olmuştu. 3** **saatimiz** **kaldığını gösteren geri sayım panosuna bakmadan önce gözlerini ovuşturdu ve, "Akşam olmuş." dedi.**

**Eğik kanepede yattığım yerden, gözlerinin içine baktım.**

**"Diğerleri nerede?" dedi.**

**"Hepsi öldü." dedim. Gözlerini** **kırpıştırdı** **ve kafasının içi** **boşmuş** **gibi bir şekilde bana baktı.**

**Bana Luhan'ın nasıl öldüğünü sormadı, muhtemelen cevabı öğrenmek istemiyordu.**

**Ayağa kalkıp sessizce merdivenleri çıktı, ikinci kattaki ikinci yatak odasının kapısını açtı ve dağınıklığı gördü.**

**Sessizce gülümsedi ve pencereden dışarıya baktı.**

**Dışarıda yağmur yağıyordu, yağmur damlaları yaprakların üzerine ve pencerenin kenarına vuruyorlardı. O gece, o atmosferin içinde** **konuşmamızın** **yerini alan şey neydi emin değilim.**

**Asla** **söylemediğim** **onca cümle, ağzımın ucuna gelmeyen onca dil.**

**"Merhaba, benim adım Zhang Yixing." dedi utangaç bir şekilde gülümseyip kulağını çekiştirirken. "Sen tanıdığım ilk** **Çinlisin** **."**

**"Wu Yi Fan." dedim elimi uzatarak ve ona bir beşlik** **çaktım** **.**

**Şubat 2010'un bir gecesinde, geç saatlerde, yurtta oturup umutsuzluk ve çaresizlik içinde elimdeki anahtara bakıyordum. Kolunu omzuma koymadan önce kafasını hafifçe eğdi ve yüzü bir gülümseme ile parladı. "Bu bir şey değil, belki bir jigolo olursam, senin gibi bir** **stardan** **bile fazla** **kazanabilirim** **."**

**(Jigolo: Para karşılığı kendisinden büyük kadınların cinsel ihtiyacını karşılayan erkek diyebiliriz. Yurtdışında bu bayağı para** **kaldırılabilen** **bir meslek halinde.)**

**2010 yılının yağmurlu bir kış gecesinde, hayatının ilk sigarasını** **tüttürüp** **kendini** **ödüllendirmeye** **karar vermişti çünkü en sonunda, uzun zamandır aradığı o siyah beyaz saati bulmuştu. (5. Bölümden hatırlarsanız Kris geçmişi** **hatırlamıştı** **bir yerde, Yixing'in eğer beş sene içerisinde çıkış yapamazsam eve döneceğim dediği gece. Sigara** **içmişlerdi** **falan.) Almaya gittiğinde, saatin pahalı fiyatını gördükten sonra, cebindeki tüm para ve kredi kartlarını çıkarıp** **tezgahtar** **a** **kuzu kuzu bakarak, "Yeterli para** **getirmemişim** **, bunu benim için ayırır mısın?" demişti.**

**Son gece, bir meteor gökyüzünde kaydı. Pencerenin yanında oturduğu yerde, dudaklarının kenarı hafif kıvrılmış bir şekilde duruyordu. "Eğer yarın uyanmayı** **başarabilirsem** **, yalnız yaşamak istemiyorum." Bana bir gülümseme ile baktı.**

**Bazı şeylerin sözünün edilmemesi en iyisiydi.**

**Yatak odasında ardışık bir şekilde** **duruyorduk** **. İlerleyip ona yavaşça arkasından sarıldım. Arkasına bakmadı ve tek bir kelime bile etmedi.**

**"Beni ne zaman öldüreceksin." diye sordu, kayıtsız şartlar altında gözleri pencerenin dışına sabitlenmiş bir şekilde dururken. Gözlerimi kapadım ve başımı omzuna gömdüm. (Nokta olmasının sebebi aslında bunun bir soru olmaması...)**

**Hilekâr ve iki** **yüzlünün** **tekiydim** **. Tüm hayatım boyunca böyle olmuştum ama tam da en iki yüzlü olmam gereken o anda, bir şekilde tüm** **ustalığımı** **kaybettim.**

**"Şimdi." diye fısıldadım, sesim, nazikçe dudaklarımı yüzünün yanına doğru getirirken, titrek ve boğuk çıkıyordu. Titremeye devam ederek, onu kendime doğru çevirdim ve dudaklarına bir öpücük bıraktım.**

**Beklediğim üzere gözlerini açtı ve bana** _**'o** _ **_bakış'_ ** **la** **baktı. Bu, hiçbir dili kullanarak** **tanımlayamayacağınız** **bir** **ifadeydi** **.**

**"Seni affediyorum." diyordu o gözler.**

**Dışarıdaki yağmur sanki beni tepeden tırnağa sırılsıklam ediyor, kollarımdan** **bacaklarıma** **kadar beni iyice** **nemine** **batırıyordu** **. Bana, tıpkı, dışarıda üzerine yağmur damlalarının düştüğü bir ağaç gibi baktı; gözleri, üzülme, bu senin hatan değil der gibi bakıyordu.**

**Gözyaşlarım kontrolsüzce** **yanaklarıma** **akmaya başladı; Nazikçe kaşlarını, burnunu, dudaklarını öptüm, tuzlu** **yaşlarımın** **,** **dillerimizin** **ucuna** **değmesine** **izin verdim... Kafasını eğdi ve** **toplayabildiği** **tüm** **naziklik** **kırıntılarıyla** **dudaklarıma** **cevap verdi. Yüzünü göremedim, kendi görüş açım da kapalıydı; bu** **anılarımda** **kör bir nokta olarak kalmıştı - herhangi bir dilde karşılığını bulamıyordum, beynim yanıyor, küllere dönüşüyordu sanki. Kalbimden bir parça kopup düşmüş gibiydi.**

**Tuvalete giden bir yolda** **tökezleyerek** **gittik. Onu duvara yaslayarak saçlarını hafifçe geriye doğru** **okşadım** **.** **Sessizdik** **; yalnızca** **nefeslerimiz** **duyuluyordu. Gözlerini kapattı ve alnını benimkine dayadı.**

**Aynayı güçlü bir şekilde lavaboya çarparak, içlerinden kırık bir cam parçası aldım. Ellerini arkasında birleştirdim, başını yana doğru eğdi. Birbirimizin kulaklarına doğru ağır ağır** **nefeslerimizi** **bırakıyorduk** **, tüm** **tutkumla** **öptüm onu, ben onun bileğini elimdeki cam parçasıyla keserken gözlerini kapattı ve bana tüm çabasıyla cevap verdi.**

**Her şey sessizlik içindeydi. Elini gözyaşlarımı silmek için kaldırdı, sonra zayıf bir şekilde yere düştü tekrar, kanı yere** **damlamaya** **başladı. Bilinçaltımda bir yerde, elime geçen bir kıyafet parçası ile kanamayı durdurmak istedim ama o kesiği benim** **açtığımı** **unutmuştum o anda.**

**Gözlerinden aşağıya bir damla yaş düşerken, "Eve gitmek istiyorum." dedi.**

**Onu kucağıma aldım ve yatak odasına götürdüm, odaya girdiğimde Fransız usulü pencerenin ardından, tesadüfen doğu tarafına doğru bakan bir ışık parlaması geçti. Bir sandalye yakalayıp onu** **oturttum** **, saçlarını ve kıyafetlerini düzelttim, bir gülümseme ve yenilmez bir** **tükenmişlikle** **, "Biraz uyuyacağım." dedi.**

**Sonra gözlerini kapadı, o bir çift gözü izlemeye devam ettim ama bir daha** **açılmadılar** **.**

**Pencerenin önünde, uzunca bir süre donmuş şekilde, dakikalar mı yoksa saatler mi geçtiğini bilmeden oturdum.**

**O uzak Doğu tarafında, evim diyebileceğim bir yer yoktu ama eğer gelecekte o oraya benimle birlikte** **gelebilseydi** **, bir evim olmasını ister ve bunun için elimden geleni yapardım.**


	22. 21. Bölüm (final)

**"** **Uyuyakaldı** **."**

**Gözlem odasından çıkarken Mike'a bunu söylemiştim. "Ona biraz daha zaman ver... Yorgun olmalı..." dedim.**

**Mike daha önce olduğu gibi canlı görünmüyordu, David'in verdiği belgeleri elinde tutarak, korkunç hale gelmiş gözlerini** **Kris'e** **bakmak için kaldırmıştı. Bu gözlerde ne** **saklıydı** **, asla anlayamadım.**

**"Görevim sona erdi." dedim David'in omuzlarını sıvazlayarak ve gülümseyerek.**

**Gülümsedi ve bir şey söylemek ister gibi bana baktı ama sonra vazgeçti. Biraz tereddüt ederek dava dosyasını aldı ve, "Senin işin bitti ancak... Sana bir şey göstereceğim, bence bunu bilmen gerekiyor." dedi. Bana bir belge uzattı. "Kendin bak ve gör."**

**Bir saat sonra, çoktan boşalmış federal bürosunun koridorlarında gezinirken, ayak** **seslerim** **son derece yalnız geliyordu kulağa.**

**Sonraki olanlarla ilgili olarak... Bunu dile** **getiremeyeceğimi** **düşünüyorum. Kötü bir biçimde yaralanmış et ve cilt tabakasını açığa çıkarmak için üst tabakayı katman katman** **kaldırdığınızda** **, herkesin kendisi için birkaç şeyden vazgeçmek zorunda kaldığını** **görüyordunuz** **, değil mi?**

**Muhtemelen, Yixing öldükten bir saat sonra ve geri sayım süresinin bitmesine bir saat kala, pencereye bir sandalye fırlatmış ve bir tane de koltuk kırmıştı ama buna rağmen bir şey olmamıştı. (Yani normalde bunu yaptığında boynundaki yüzükten bıçağın çıkıp onu cezalandırması gerekiyor ya.)**

**Daha sonra kapının kilit şifresini** **kurcalamış** **, 3 kere art arda şifreyi yanlış girdiği halde, yine bir şey olmamıştı.**

**Daha sonra, bir kez Chanyeol tarafından da kullanılmış olan tencereyi alıp, daha önce Chanyeol'ün kırmaya çalıştığı baca penceresine vurmuştu. Cam paramparça olmuş ama yine hiçbir şey olmamıştı.**

**Çılgınlığının** **ortasında, delice salonu harabe hale getirmiş,** **kanepeyi** **ve çay** **sehpasını** **, devrilip arkasındaki duvarları** **çökertene** **kadar** **tekmelemişti** **. Dance Revolution makinelerinin önüne doğru** **tökezleyip** **yere çökerken,** **Luhan'ı** **n** **Sehun'la** **yarıştığı ve kazandığı sırada kullandığı Dance Revolution makinesinin üzerinde,** _ **'SÜRPRİZ'**_ **kelimesini görmüştü**. ****

**Titreyen elleriyle, elini makinenin üzerindeki düğmeye bastırmıştı ve oyunun kurallarının yazılı olduğu metin yavaşça duvardan silinmişti. Tıpkı bir kâbus gibi, kırmızı ile yazılmış birkaç kelime yavaş yavaş ortaya çıkmıştı ve bu kelimeler, Korece,** _**'Mutlu 2. Yıl** _ _**Dönümleri** _ _**!'** _ **demekti.**

**Henüz öngörülemez bir şeyin belli belirsiz farkındaydı. Herkesin hayatta olması gerekiyordu, bu onun** **kâbusuydu** **.**

**Birkaç gün sonra, davayla ilgili birkaç belgeyi temizlemek için federal büroya gittim, ayrılmadan önce de, özel hastayı ziyaret ettim.**

**Büyük boy bir esir kıyafeti giymişti, anormal derecede sıska görünüyordu. Saçları kısa kesilmek zorunda kalmıştı, ifadesi her zamanki gibi** **hüzünlüydü** **, güzel parmakları rastgele bir şekilde bel hizasında duruyordu, yüzü alışılmadık bir biçimde** **solmuştu** **.**

**Öksürdüğü** **için, ona sağlık durumunu sordum, nazikçe başını sallayıp iyi olduğunu söyledi. Onu hapse atılmış bir mahkûm olarak düşündüğümde çok korktum. Yüzünde makyaj olmaksızın, yalnızca bir esir kıyafeti giyiyor olsa bile hala çarpıcı bir güzelliği vardı. Eşcinsel bir barda falan olsaydı, can güvenliğinden şüphe ederdim herhalde, bir mahkûm ve Asyalı olması gerçeğine** **değinmiyordum** **bile.**

**"Eğer... Yani diyorum ki gelecekte..."** **Burnumun** **kenarını** **kaşırken** **seçeceğim** **kelimeleri düşündüm. "Hapis hayatın boyunca seni rahatsız eden bir şey olursa... Benimle iletişime geçmek konusunda tereddüt etme, avukat** **tanıdılarım** **var." Ona iş kartımı verdim. "Bu kartı yanında** **götüremezsin** **ama en azından bakıp ismimi ezberle, ihtiyacın olursa bu şekilde bana** **ulaşabilirsin** **, polislerin çoğu beni tanıyor." dedim arkadaşça. Eğer hastam intihar yolunu tercih ederse, bu, işime insanların şüpheyle bakmasına yol açabilirdi tabii ancak yine de olursa** **önleyebileceğim** **bir şey de değildi.**

**Uzattığım** **kartviziti** **aldı ve ne demek istediğimi anlamış gibi bana gülümseyerek baktı. "İntihar etmeyeceğim, merak etme."**

**"Bu iyi." dedim ve ona baktım.**

**"Yaşayacağım." dedi yere bakarak. "Bütün cezayı kabul ettim ve buna ek olarak..." dedi gülümseyerek. "Bu cezayı uzatmak için, sıkı bir şekilde hayatta kalmaya çalışacağım."**

**Ona baktığımda tıpkı onu ilk gördüğüm zamanki gibiydi; kendine aşırı güvenen o çocuk gibiydi yine.**

**"Tam burada, içimde oturmuş duran ağır bir piramit var." dedi gülümseyip göğsünü işaret ederek. "Her cezada, bir taş parçasının hareket edip kaybolduğunu hissediyorum, belki birkaç yüzyıl boyunca burada kalıp ceza çekersem, en sonunda rahatça nefes** **alabileceğim** **."**

**Sessizlik içinde oturdum. Belki de, benim** **perspektifime** **ters düşecek bir şekilde, her insanın bir psikiyatriste ihtiyacı yoktu.**

**Herkesin, kimse tarafından** **kurtarılamayacak** **acıları vardı ve** **kaybolmadıkları** **gibi, insanı ölene dek de takip ediyorlardı.**

**İki hafta sonra bir akşam vakti, haber bülteni dünya çapında meydana gelen sayısız doğal afetlerle alakalı haberler sunmaya devam ediyordu. Gösterilen haberlerden birinde talihsiz bir trafik kazasından bahsediliyordu, şu şoför Bay Zheng'in bu talihsiz kazada hayatını kaybettiğini gördüm.**

**Belki de bazı şeylerin asla bilinmemesi gerekiyordu.**

**Hiçkimse, kırık aynanın parçalarından biri yüzünden ölen Kim Junmyeon'un, son nefesini vermeden önce, "Bodrumdan ayak sesleri geliyor." demeye çalıştığını bilmiyordu.**

**Hiçkimse, Kris'in bana son görüşmemizde, "Aslında o** **trambolini** **yanlışlıkla biraz** **ittirdim** **." diye** **fısıldadığını** **bilmiyordu.**

**Hiçkimse, Alman kuyumcu** **Wellendorf'un** **, yüzeyinde 360° dönebilen 3 bölüme ayrılmış ve onları** **birleştirdiğinizde** **, karşınıza el yazısı ile basit, Almanca dilindeki "Liebe" sözcüğünün çıktığı, abartılı derecede pahalı ve sınırlı sayıda bulunan yüzükleri ürettiğini bilmiyordu.**

**(Liebe; Aşk.)**

**Ve hiçkimse, 2010 yılının kış ayında, Zhang Yixing'in en sonunda, uzun süredir aradığı siyah beyaz tasarımlı Tissot marka saati bulup satın aldığını bilmiyordu. Saatin arkasında şunlar yazıyordu;**

_**'It only stops when you fall in love.'** _ **_(Yalnızca aşık olduğunda durur.)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yalnızca aşık olduğunda durur cümlesini anlamayan varsa, bu saat yalnızca aşık olduğunda durur gibi bir anlamı var. Anladığınız anda kendinizi odaya kapatıp bir sene boyunca ağlama isteği geliyor.
> 
> Ek olarak Alman kuyumcu kısmı bir nebze doğru ama ne ne anlama geliyor onu analiz bölümü sonunda veririm size.
> 
> Analiz bölümünden önce, kısa bir bölüm daha var. Prolog bölümü Giriş demek biliyorsunuz, bir de Epilog var, Son Kısım demek, bu şekilde çok kısa bir bölümümüz olacak. O bölümde görüşmek üzere~


	23. Epilog

_**Kris'in Bakış Açısı** _

**O gün, Tokyo konseri bitiminden sonra sahne** **arkasındaydık** **. Yixing tanıdık olsun veya olmasın önüne gelen her personelin önünde eğildi; Chanyeol, kendi kafasındaki altın renkli konfeti parçalarını benim** **saçlarımın** **arasına karıştırırken boğuk ve yüksek sesiyle kahkahalar atıyordu, Luhan ve Sehun çoktan oturmuş buldukları yeni bir Android oyunu üzerine tartışıyorlardı; Bu sırada Jongin Baekhyun'a düzgünce sarılmış üçgen bir kutu verdi, Baekhyun kutuyu açıp içinden çıkan göz kalemini elinde tutarken, sevinç içinde gülümseyip zıplayarak Jongin'e sarıldı.**

 **(Baekhyun'un ficte bir ara aynaya bakıp gözlerine uyguladığı ve üyelerin kura çekerken kağıtları yazmak için kullandıkları şu** _**'özel'**_ **eyeliner bu.)**

**"Lider, sahnede dövüş** **sanatımı** **gösterirken biraz** **dengemi** **kaybettim, fark etmemişlerdir değil mi?" dedi Tao endişeyle.**

**"Fark etmediler, merak etme." dedi Luhan dikkatini oyundan çekerek. "Orada çok fazla insan vardı ve tam bir kaos ortamı hâkimdi, kimse seni görmedi bile."**

**"Ben gayet uzun boylu ve fark edilebilir biriyim." dedi Tao kendini işaret ederken.**

**"Anladık, en uzun sensin." dedi Yixing gelip onun omzunu sıvazlayarak sonra beni** **kolumdan** **çekiştirip, "Az önce patronu gördüm, pantolonun** **fermuarını** **doğru düzgün** **çekememiş** **." dedi.**

**Baekhyun Chanyeol'e doğru ilerledi, Chanyeol onu arkasından yakaladı, Jongin yere eğilip Baekhyun'un dizlerinden tuttu ve onu Chanyeol ile birlikte ayağa kaldırıp, Baekhyun sesli bir şekilde şikayet ederken etrafta döndürmeye başladılar.** **Chanyeol en sonunda** **Baekhyun'u** **popo üstü yere** **düşürdüklerinde** **, deli gibi kahkaha atmaya başladı.**

**Sahne arkası ışıklarının altında, herkesin yüzü biraz kızarmış, biraz da** **terliydi** **. Bununla birlikte, herkesin oldukça mutlu olduğunu söyleyebilirim; muhtemelen o gün, diğerlerinin de aklından geçen şey gibi, ben de ne kadar popüler hale geldiğimizi düşünüyordum. Işıkların altında, altın konfeti ve pullarla süslenmiş görkemli sahneye bakmak için tekrar döndüm ve bir an için bunun hayatın sonu olarak sayılıp** **sayılamayacağını** **merak ettim.**

**"Hadi selfie** **çekinelim** **." diye önerdi Suho.**

**"Hadi!" Aramızda bir şey olduğunda sesi ilk yankı yapan hep Chanyeol olurdu; Baekhyun, Jongin ve Kyungsoo'yu sahnenin kenarında durmak üzere yanına çekti, Luhan hâlâ oyun oynamakta olan Sehun'u peşinden sürükledi, Tao, Jongdae ve** **Xiumin'i** **çağırmak için koştu. Ben de yavaşça Yixing'in omzunun yanından yürüyerek geçip durdum.**

**Bu yolculuğun asla sona** **ermeyeceğini** **düşünmüştüm ama sonra birdenbire yanlışlıkla yalnız** **kalıvermiştim** **.**

**Omzumun** **yanında duran yer boştu, birlikte yürümekte olduğunuz o kişi, o insanlar, ne zaman hayatınızdan çıkıp gidecek asla** **bilemezdiniz** **.**

**Şüphesiz, hayatınızda yaşadığınız en güzel o an. O anı bilmeniz, yalnızca mümkün değildi.**

**_SON_ **


	24. Final İncelemesi (Yazarın Notu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bu yazarın yazdığı not tarzı bir bölüm. Bazı cevapsız kalan sorulara da cevap veriyor. Bundan sonra bir de analiz bölümü olacak, orada daha detaylı öğreneceksiniz her şeyi. Keyifli okumalar~

**Yaklaşık 60,000 kelime (çince olarak) ve 48 saat, herkesin içinde bir yerlerde bir Hamlet yaşıyor, sizinki neye benziyor?**

**Evet, okuduğunuz her şey doğruydu, illüzyon yok, zihinsel hasar yok, kasıtlı tutarsızlıklar yok. Sürpriz parti ve Chen ile Xiumin'in saklanması olayı doğruydu; hâlâ** **hayattalar** **mı yoksa o** **trambolin** **en başında olması gereken yerinden hareket mi ettirildi diye merak ediyorsanız , bunu merhum Bay** **Zheng'e** **sorabilirsiniz. (Bacım dalga mı geçiyorsun? 😒)**

**Olaya bunu planlayanlar tarafından bakılırsa, bu mükemmel bir** **finaldi** **, başarılı bir şekilde sürpriz parti olayını, kanun ve** **adaletten** **kaçmak için kullanıp, 12 kişinin kaçırılması durumu da dahil olmak üzere tüm suçu tek bir kişinin üzerine yıktılar.**

**Olayın başındaki katil, yaşayan kişileri ölümün elini kullanarak katletmiş ve sonra tekrar, yaşayan insanları diğer yaşayanları öldürmek için kullanmıştı çünkü ne olursa olsun, ilk ölen kişi artık yaşamadığı için gerçeği ortaya** **çıkaramazdı** **.**

**Başlangıçta sıcak ve tatlı bir parti planı vardı ortada, ancak yolun ortasındaki ani rota değişimi ve üyelerin arasındaki kaybolan bağ sebebiyle, final o güzel partiye ulaşamadı.**

**Bekleyin; unutmayın ki yalnızca ben ve siz asıl gerçeği biliyoruz. Hikâyede Kris, asıl gerçeği bilmiyordu, tüm hayatı boyunca bu olanların hepsinin 1 Nisan şakası olduğunu** **düşünecekti** **.**

**Dahi seviyesinde zeki olan hiçbir üye yoktu.**

**Aşağı kata inen Kim Junmyeon, muhtemelen, bodrum katından gelen sesleri duyduğu sırada, evin içinde olduğunu düşündüğü o hayali kameraya yakalanmak istemediği için şapka takmıştı. Baekhyun'un kendini görüp çığlık attığını duyduğunda, elindeki** **tornavidayı** **dudaklarına değdirerek ona sessiz olmasını** **fısıldarken** **, onun kendisini zararlı biri olarak düşünmesi en son beklediği şeydi.**

**Baekhyun düşüncelerini düzene** **sokamadı** **; eğer** **odanızdan** **çıkıp tuvalete doğru yürürken, buzdolabının yanında elinde bir tornavida ve çakmak ışığı ile dikilen şapkalı biri görseydiniz, umutsuz bir şekilde oradan kaçıp gitmek isterdiniz. Ancak unutmayın ki, tüm kapılar kilitliydi ve bodrum katında, iki tane ceset vardı.**

**Baekhyun, gecenin bir yarısında banyoda gözlerine Kim Jongin'in hediyesi olan göz kalemini uygularken kesinlikle garip falan** **davranmıyordu** **. Bu hareketinin garip olduğunu** **düşünmenizin** **tek nedeni, olayı ilk elden anlatan Kris'in bu şekilde** **hissetmesinden** **dolayı mıydı?**

**Bu tepkiyi garip ve tuhaf bulanlar, villadaki tüm karşılıklı şüphelere karıştıktan sonra, Kris'in yaptığı gibi Baekhyun'un öleceğini bile bile o tuvaletten sessizce çıkıp gider miydiniz?**

**(Kris Tao'nun bulunduğu tuvalete girmiş ve aynadaki "Hemen, kaç" cümlesini okumuştu ya, sonra da tuvaletten çıkmış ve Baekhyun'un odadan çıkıp onun az önce çıktığı banyoya girmesini izlemişti. Yixing'in sesleri duyduktan sonra yanlarına gitmesine bile izin vermedi, Baekhyun'un öldürüleceğini biliyordu. Burada bahsettiği şey, Kris Baekhyun'un öleceğini bile bile o banyodan çıktı gitti, daha önce diğer üyeler ondan şüphe etmişti,** **Baekhyun'u** **Suho'yu** **öldürmesi için teşvik ettiğini düşünmüşlerdi. Siz olsanız bu durumda şüphe çekmek istemez ve bu yüzden** **Baek'i** **uyarırdınız** **değil mi?** **Üstelik Baekhyun onun takımından biriydi, kısaca Kris'in onun ölmesine izin vermesi apaçık** **aptallıktı** **. Kendi zararına.)**

**Yanılıyorsunuz. Oyundaki en kolay ve aptal kişi oydu. (Kris) Arkadaşlarını oyunun kurallarından fazla** **umursayacak** **kadar** **aptaldı** **.**

**O, eski bir arkadaşı omzunu sıvazlayarak rastgele bir soru sorduğu anda, şirketinin ticari sırlarını kolayca ortaya** **dökebilecek** **biriydi. Şirketin tamamı onun bir casus olduğunu düşünse bile, tüm dünya onun bu ticari sırrı söylemek için rüşvet aldığını düşünse bile, o böyle bir durumda şirketin sırlarını başkalarına açıklamanın en kötü sonucunun bir ay içinde işten kovulmak olduğunu düşünürdü.**

**Kim** _**Jongin Hakkında** _

**Çok fazla** **beyinsizlik** **etti, yenemediği** **Tao'yu** **sürekli kışkırttı, aralarındaki en zeki kişi olan Luhan'a hakaretler etti ve hatta kendi grubundan olan insanları bile öldürdü. (EXO değil, oyun icabı iki gruba ayrıldılar ya ondan bahsediyor.) Ek olarak, o evde bulunan herkesin kaderini değiştirecek bir şey yaptı;** **Baekhyun'u** **atlayıp** **Luhan'i** **seçerek.**

**(İki gruba ayrılıyorlar ve grup liderleri ilk üyeyi seçiyor seçilen üye de sonrakini, hatırlarsanız. Jongin Luhan'ı seçmişti ki bu kimsenin beklemediği bir şey olmuştu.)**

**Bütün bu eylemler ve kararlar onun en sonuna dek hayatta kalmasını sağladı. Eğer hayatta kalmasının, sevdiği insanlarla** **dövüşmesi** **yüzünden olduğunu** **zannediyorsanız** **büyük bir yanılgı içindesiniz; bunun nedeni, kaos ortamının ona, sırayla ölümü** **beklemektense** **hayatta kalma şansını sunduğunu fark etmesiydi. Geriye onun haricinde sadece 3 kişi kaldığında ve kaos ortamı sona erdiğinde, vakti bitti ve öldürüldü.**

**İnsanlar karmaşık varlıklar, aynı zamanda** **ikiyüzlüler** **ve siz de ben de, Luhan'ı hikâye boyunca terk etmeyen o çelişkili anları ara sıra** **yaşamışızdır** **mutlaka.**

**Kyungsoo'yu öldüren aşırı doz kalp hastalığı hapları onun işiydi; Tao'nun birinci kattaki tuvalete saklanması ve Baekhyun'u öldürmesi de onun işiydi.** **Kim Jongin'i Kris'ten koruyan kişi oydu ve gerçekte, Jongin ile Yixing kavga ederken,** **Kris'i** **dövüşten** **uzaklaştırmak için kafasına lambayı geçiren de oydu, Zhang Yixing'in gözünün önünde ölmesine seyirci kalamayan ve ölümü ile fedakârlık yapan da oydu.**

**Hiçkimseyi kaybetmedi ama kendini kaybetti; ve yenilgisini kabul ettiği an muhtemelen bu onun için hiçbir şey ifade etmiyordu.**

**Luhan asla intihar etmeyi düşünmedi; ölümün olduğu çıkmaz sokağa girdiğinde bile, son şansını denemeye çalıştı. Oh Sehun'un ölümünü düşünüp planlamak için çok fazla düşünmedi, o sizin ve benim gibi normal bir insandı, ölümden sonraki 5 saniyelik** **şaşkınlığının** **ardından, hâlâ daha kalan 10 saatteki ölümle yüzleşme olasılığını düşünüyordu.**

**_Zhang Yixing aptal mıydı?_ **

**Kimseye karşı hiçbir şey yapmadı; oyunun başından sonuna kadar hiçkimseyi öldürmedi, birilerini öldürmek için plan bile yapmadı. Yüksek bir IQ veya EQ seviyesine sahip değildi ama basitçe,** **içgüdülerini** **ve yetenekleri dahilinde olan şeyleri takip etti ve en sonunda hayatta kalan iki kişiden biri oldu. Tao onun zehirli içki bardağını almasını önledi; Kris onu Baekhyun'un ölüm sahnesine şahit olmaktan korudu; Luhan onu korumak için kendini feda etti. Peki bu insanlar Yixing için neden bunları yaptılar?**

**Geriye dönüp eylemlerini incelerseniz; Tao'ya, Jongin ona doğru kırık bir** **şişeyle** **ilerlerken kendini korumasını söyledi; Luhan'a** **sandviçlerin** **yerini gösterdi; Kris düşünmeden hareket ederken onun kıçını kurtardı ve hatta Luhan arkasında bir** **lambayla** **kafasına vurmak için beklerken bile onu uyardı. Yaptığı her şey en sonunda kendisine, çevredeki insanların onu koruyup** **kollaması** **ile geri döndü.**

**Bu, yüksek EQ seviyesine sahip Luhan'ın yapmadığı bir şeydi. Sonuna kadar savaşmak için zekâsını kullanması, gerçek duyguları kullanma metodunu uygulayan Yixing'i yenemedi.**

**Kris hayatta kaldı ama en büyük yenilgiyi yaşayan kişi de o oldu. Park Chanyeol'ü, Kim Jongin'i ve hatta Zhang Yixing'i bile öldürdü, bu yaptıklarının hiçbirinin amacı birilerini korumak veya yardım etmek değildi. Onun cinayetlerinin arkasında yatan tek neden hayatta kalma** **arzusuydu** **. Bu bencilce mi sizce? Dünyadaki yaşayan askerlere ve başarılı iş adamlarına bir bakın, en sonuna kadar narsisizm sayesinde hayatta kalmadılar mı?**

**(Narsisizm; kişinin kendine hayran olması,** **tapması** **.)**

**Her şeyi yapmış olmasına rağmen, çelik kadar kuvvetli sinirleri sınırına ulaştığında, Zhang Yixing'in bileğini keserek onu öldürdü ve bu yüzden, kader onu ömrü boyunca yavaşça parçalara ayırarak harcadı; bu dünya sadece doğru ve yanlış cevaplardan oluşan bir matematik sorusu değil, kurallara körü körüne itaat etmek bazen bir sonuç vaat etmiyor.**

**O beyaz plastik halatın, villada hâlâ yaşamakta olan 3 insanın hayatlarıyla iç içe girdiğini hissettiğinde, Luhan'ın o halatı almasına izin vermemesinin sebebi muhtemelen o sırada aklından geçen bazı görüntüler olması** **yüzündendi** **; Salak geri sayım panosu 4 saatlerinin kaldığını onlara gösterirken, Kris, Luhan'ın bir süre önce onu yakmak üzere elinde çakmakla ona delice baktığı anı aklından** **silemiyordu** **. Gaz lambasının yağını onun üzerine boşalttığı anı aklından geçirirken, bir an için Luhan'a, "Zhang Yixing olmasaydı ve sana seslenerek seni** **durdurmasaydı** **, beni yakarak öldürecek** **miydin** **?" diye sormak istedi. Bu sorunun cevabını içinde bir yerlerde bulduğunda, Luhan'a dönüp, sorusuna karşılık nazikçe kafasını olumsuz anlamda salladı.**

**Bu metin hiçbir şeye çağrışım yapmak veya bir şeyleri açıklamak amacıyla yazılmadı; bu sadece, belirli kuralların etkisindeki fazlasıyla sıradan insanların yaptıkları seçimleri ortaya koyuyor. Onların yerinde** **olabilirdiniz** **veya ben de onların yerinde olabilirdim ama her şeyden öte onlar da sadece bizim gibi sıradan insanlar. Onların günlük pratikleri ve döktükleri** **terlerle** **, sizin sürekli çalışıp sınavlara** **hazırlanmanız** **gibi, şarkı söylemeyi ve dans etmeyi biliyorlar evet ama inanın bana, bir ömür boyu onların** **öğrenemediği** **daha birçok şeyi** **öğreneceksiniz** **.**

**Arkadaşlıkları, bizim kendi çevremizde kurduğumuz** **dostluklara** **benziyor olabilir ama bizimkilerin aksine onlarınki sağlam ve yenilmez olmayabilir, bu yüzden abartılı cinayet oyunlarına gerek kalmadan, kendi bencil istekleri için birbirlerinden teker teker** **ayrılabilirlerdi** **. Bu, insanların kaderin oyunuyla** **birleştiğinden** **başka hiçbir şeyi** **kanıtlamıyor** **, bu noktayı** **anladığınız** **zaman muhtemelen sayısız bölünme ve birleşmeden geçip olgunlaşmış olacaksınız ancak olgunlaşma denilen şey, gençlik üzerinden ücretlendirilir, bu insanlar için de aynen geçerlidir ve büyürken onlara eşlik ettiğinizde bunu yavaş yavaş anlarsınız; deneyim ve anılar sonuçlardan daha iyidir, iyi veya kötü olsun, farketmez.**

**Dolayısıyla, duygularınız, üyelerin** **hikâyedeki** **arkadaşlık ilişkilerinden dolayı** **incindiyse** **, neden bir dönüp** **çevrenizdeki** **insanlara bakmayı düşünmüyorsunuz? İşte bu, final** **incelemesiydi** **.**

**Bu hikaye burada bitiyor. Katkıda bulunan ve tutkuyla yorum yazan, destekleyen herkese** **müteşekkirim** **, sizin** **takdirinizi** **kazanmak benim için bir şeref, kendi adıma, bunun zaman zaman aklınıza gelecek kadar kalıcı bir hikâye olmasını umuyorum.**


	25. Psikiyatrist Hakkında + 48 Hours Analizi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psikiyatrist hakkında çok kısa bir analiz var, analizi yazan kişi okuyucuların kafasının psikiyatrist hakkında karıştığını gördüğü için yazmış. Bunu verdikten sonra, asıl analize geçeceğim. Bu arada, analiz bana ait değil ben sadece çeviriyorum elbette ama aralara kendi üslubumu katmış olabilirim birazcık. Neyse ama bu anlamanıza yardımcı olmak içindi 🙄 Ve uzun olacak, uyarayım, 4 bin kelime üstü, yine de adamakıllı kafasındaki soru işaretlerini gidermek isteyenler oturup hiçbir detayı atlamadan okur diye düşünüyorum.

**1.** __ _'O zamandan beri, büroya giden o yol benim için daha da tanıdık hale gelmişti.'_

Psikiyatristin sıklıkla polisle iş yaptığını söyleyebiliriz.

 **2.** _'Ruhumun_ _kurtarılmaya_ _ihtiyacı yoktu, barların arkasında acı çekerken, ona cehennem içinde sınırsız keyif alması için izin vermiştim. Polislerin, seksüel_ _eğilimimi_ _bilmesine gerek yoktu, bu sadece işim için bir dezavantaj oluşturur ve onların benim zihinsel sorunları olan bir psikiyatrist olduğumu düşünmelerine yol açardı.'_

Bu paragraf, gizlice psikiyatristin eşcinsel olduğuna gönderme yapıyor.

 **3.** _'"Bu çocuk da senin gibi, Çinli." dedi genç ve yakışıklı stajyer Mike bana doğru.'_

Psikiyatristin Çinli olduğunu buradan anlıyoruz.

 **4.** _'"Bak, Frank, eğer ölüler_ _konuşsaydı_ _, bu gerçekten korkunç bir şey olurdu. Profesyonel bir eğitimin olmadan korkarım ki böyle bir şeyi kalbin kaldırmaz." dedi bana doğru._

_"Kalbimin_ _sorumluğunu_ _alıyorum." dedim ona. "En iyi kalp ilaçları var elimde."_

_"Gerçekten mi? Markası ne?" dedi bana ve güldü._

_Ona çaresizce baktım ve siyah cebimden bir şişe ilaç çıkardım. "Genellikle kişisel sağlık_ _sorunlarımı_ _herhangi bir_ _meslektaşıma_ _itiraf etmek gibi bir alışkanlığım yok... Ve dahası, ben şu polis işinin içinde değilim."_

_David haplara baktı ve "Çok bilinen bir marka gibi görünüyor." dedi.'_

Buradan, psikiyatristin kalp hastalığı olduğu ve bu yüzden yanında kalp ilacı taşıması gerektiğini anlıyoruz.

**5.** _'Batılı bir takım elbise giyen Lan, hâlâ ayrıntılara fazlasıyla dikkat ediyordu; saçlarını titizlikle_ _taramıştı_ _, gözlük çerçevesinin rengi_ _kravatının_ _rengiyle uyumluydu. Narin dudaklarını hafif bir şekilde bükmüş duruyordu ve gömleği en üstteki düğmeye kadar_ _ilikliydi_ _._

_Elbette, gömleğinin altında seksi bir vücut bulunuyordu, 3 yıl sonra bile hâlâ nasıl fit kalabildiğini merak ediyordum.'_

Burada, Savcı Lan ile psikiyatristimiz Frank'in, 3 sene önce cinsel ilişkiye dayanan bir münasebetleri olduğunu anlıyoruz. Ama bu sadece 3 sene önce gerçekleşmiş bir olay çünkü Frank, 3 yıl sonra bile nasıl fit kalabildiğini merak ettiğini söylüyor, bu da demektir ki son 3 sene içinde görüşmemişler. Ayrıca muhtemelen aralarında geçen bu ilişki, geçmişte bir işte beraber çalışırlarken meydana gelmiş.

 **6.** _'Gülümsedi ve bir şey söylemek ister gibi baktı ama sonra vazgeçti. Biraz tereddüt ederek dava dosyasını aldı ve, "Senin işin bitti ancak... Sana bir şey göstereceğim, bence bunu bilmen gerekiyor." dedi ve bana bir belge uzattı. "Kendin bak ve gör."_

_Bir saat sonra, çoktan boşalmış federal bürosunun koridorlarında gezinirken, ayak_ _seslerim_ _son derece yalnız geliyordu kulağa.'_

Burada, psikiyatristin tam olayı ancak David'in ona verdiği dosyayı okuduktan sonra öğrendiğini anlıyoruz. Unutmayın ki o olayı sadece Kris'ten dinledi, polis Frank'e cinayet hakkındaki dosyanın bilgilerini daha önce açıklamamıştı.

*******

Şimdi asıl analize başlıyoruz. Hazır olun.

*******

**Soru 1**  
Xiumin ve Chen gerçekten de hikayenin başında öldü mü?

 **1.** Chen ve Xiumin hikayenin başında ölmüş olmalı. (Başka seçenek yok çünkü?)

En başta, sadece ölmüş gibi rol yapıp ortamdaki üyeleri daha fazla germek istemişlerdi. Ama Xiumin'in gerçekten öldüğünü gören Chen'in dünyası başına yıkıldı ve paramparça oldu. Bunun sebebi, Xiumin ile üyelere eşek şakası yapmaya karar vermişlerdi, bu yüzden hiçbir şeyin yanlış gitmemesi gerekiyordu ki buna ölüm de dahildi. Üyelerin onu çaresiz bir şekilde uyarmasına rağmen, Chen'in kafayı yemiş gibi kapının kilit şifresini çözmeye çalışmasının sebebi buydu. Gerçek şu ki, bu sürpriz parti, üyeler zaten oraya varmadan uzun bir süre önce, bir ölüm oyunu ile değiştirilmişti. Üyelerin boyunlarına yapıştırılmış bronz yüzüklerin içinde bulunan ve başlangıçta zararsız olması gereken _'bıçak'_ , kapıdaki şifre girme limitini aştıktan sonra Chen'in hayatını aldı. Bu şekilde, başından beri evdeki kurulumdan, eşek şakasından haberi olan iki kişi sonsuza dek susturuldu.

' _Olayın başındaki katil, yaşayan kişileri ölümün elini kullanarak katletmiş ve sonra tekrar, yaşayan insanları diğer yaşayanları öldürmek için kullanmıştı çünkü ne olursa olsun, ilk ölen kişi artık yaşamadığı için gerçeği ortaya_ _çıkaramazdı_ _.'_

Yazar hikâyenin en başında Chen ve Xiumin'in öldüğünü açık bir şekilde belirtiyor! Öldürülmelerinin sebebi tüm kurulumdan haberdar olmalarıydı. Ayrıca eşek şakası kısmı ikisine ait ama şakayı bitirip "Zaa kandırdık" diye ortaya çıktıktan sonra yapacakları partiyi sadece Xiumin planlamıştı. Yani eşek şakasını ikisi planladılar ama sürpriz partiyi Chen de bilmiyordu, ayrıca yukarıda paragrafta geçen _'yaşayan kişileri ölümün elini kullanarak katletmiş'_ kısmı da Chen'i sembolize ediyor.

Üstelik, Chen ve Xiumin'in kaybolmuş olmalarının, insanların beyinlerini manipüle etme amaçlı olduğunu düşünüyorum. Eğer Xiumin ve Chen'in cesetleri bulunsaydı, insanlar bu eşek şakasının birileri tarafından bir katliam oyununa çevrildiğinden şüphe edebilirlerdi. Ne yazık ki Chen ve Xiumin'in kaderinin ne olduğu asla ortaya çıkmadı; cesetleri asla bulunamadı.

Ek olarak, Chen ve Xiumin ölmemiş olsalar bile sonuçta bulunamadılar, kayıplar.

 **Soru 2**  
Ölüm döşeğindeyken Kim Junmyeon, Jongin'e ne söylemeye çalışıyordu?

 **2.** Junmyeon'un söylemeye çalıştığı şey muhtemelen, "Bodrumdan ayak sesleri geliyor." cümlesiydi.

_'Hiçkimse, kırık aynanın parçalarından biri yüzünden ölen Kim Junmyeon'un, son nefesini vermeden önce, "Bodrumdan ayak sesleri geliyor." demeye çalıştığını bilmiyordu.'_

**Soru 3**  
Baekhyun neden gecenin yarısında banyoya gidip eyeliner çekti?

 **3.** Bunun sebebi, o göz kaleminin Jongin'in hediyesi olmasıydı; eğer o sırada o eyelinerı çekmeseydi, gelecekte bir daha o göz kalemini kullanma şansı olmayacağını düşünüyordu. (Çünkü 12 kişiden yalnızca birinin hayatta kalması gerektiği bir katliam oyununun içindeydiler.)

_'Jongin Baekhyun'a düzgünce sarılmış üçgen bir kutu verdi, Baekhyun kutuyu açıp içinden çıkan göz kalemini elinde tutarken, sevinç içinde gülümseyip zıplayarak Jongin'e sarıldı.'_

Bu paragraf, göz kalemini ona hediye eden kişinin Jongin olduğunu kanıtlıyor.

_'Baekhyun, gecenin bir yarısında banyoda gözlerine Kim Jongin'in hediyesi olan göz kalemini uygularken kesinlikle garip falan_ _davranmıyordu_ _. Bu hareketinin garip olduğunu_ _düşünmenizin_ _tek nedeni, olayı ilk elden anlatan Kris'in bu şekilde_ _hissetmesinden_ _dolayı mıydı?_

_Bu tepkiyi garip ve tuhaf bulanlar, villadaki tüm karşılıklı şüphelere karıştıktan sonra, Kris'in yaptığı gibi Baekhyun'un öleceğini bile bile o tuvaletten sessizce çıkıp gider miydiniz? Yanılıyorsunuz. Oyundaki en kolay ve aptal kişi oydu. (Kris) Arkadaşlarını oyunun kurallarından fazla_ _umursayacak_ _kadar_ _aptaldı_ _._

_O, eski bir arkadaşı omzunu sıvazlayarak rastgele bir soru sorduğu anda, şirketinin ticari sırlarını kolayca ortaya_ _dökebilecek_ _biriydi. Şirketin tamamı onun bir casus olduğunu düşünse bile, tüm dünya onun bu ticari sırrı söylemek için rüşvet aldığını düşünse bile, o böyle bir durumda şirketin sırlarını başkalarına açıklamanın en kötü sonucunun bir ay içinde işten kovulmak olduğunu düşünürdü.'_

Yazarın kelimelerinden, Baekhyun'un o göz kalemini masum nedenlerle, kendini motive etmek için kullandığını söyleyebiliriz. Baekhyun kasıtlı olarak hiçbir plan yapmadı veya hiçbir şeyi öngörmedi. Sadece basit bir şekilde Jongin'in ona hediye ettiği göz kalemini kullanıyordu...

 **Soru 4**  
Trambolinin durduğu yer en başından itibaren birileri tarafından değiştirildi mi? Yoksa Sehun, Kris'in tramboline çarpıp yerinden oynamasına sebep olduğu için mi öldü?

 **4.** Trambolinin pozisyonu hikâyenin başında olması gereken yerdeydi, Kris tramboline doğru düzgün çarpmamıştı bile, yani çok fazla hareket etmesine neden olamazdı, en fazla birkaç milim. Daha sonradan, başka biri trambolini kasten ittirip yerini değiştirdi.

_'Bodrum iki kat_ _aşağıdaydı_ _, ışık yoktu, içerisi soğuktu ve en dibinde garaja_ _açılıyormuş_ _gibi görünen kilitli bir kapı vardı. Junmyeon ve Kyungsoo_ _Jongdae'yi_ _taşıyıp yolumuzu açarken, ben ve Luhan da_ _Xiumin'i_ _alıp_ _ilerledik_ _. Eski mobilyalar belirli bir sınırda tutuluyordu. Yarı yolda, bir şeyin metal ayağına veya ona benzeyen bir şeye çarpıp hafifçe yerinden_ _oynatmış_ _gibi oldum ama o anda bundan biraz bile olsun rahatsız olmadım.'_

Burası aslında o sırada tam olarak anlamamış olsanız da, Kris'in trambolinin metal ayağına çarptığı yeri anlatıyor; Kris'in trambolini, Sehun'un ölümüne neden olacak kadar çok ittirmediğini söyleyebiliriz. Junmyeon'un önceki bölümlerde dile getiremediği, "Bodrum katından ayak sesleri geliyor." cümlesini düşünürsek, trambolinin yerinin tam da Junmyeon'un öldüğü zaman diliminde kasıtlı olarak değiştirildiği sonucuna varabiliriz.

_'Fenerin zayıf ışığı altında, Sehun'u, Dance Revolution makinesinin hemen altındaki yerde yatarken bulduk. Düştüğü yerin hemen yanında, yerinden oynamış, çarpık şekilde duran bir_ _trambolin_ _vardı. Yere düşerken, kafası trambolinin keskin köşesine çarpıp, zeminde bir kan gölü oluşturmadan hemen önce, trambolinin kenarına ayak bileğini vurmuş olmalıydı, nefes almıyordu.'_

Sehun'un öldüğü bu kısma bakarsak, trambolinin orjinal pozisyonundan çok uzağa itildiğini çıkarabiliriz. Kris yalnızca birazcık oynamasına neden olmuştu. Bu nedenle, trambolin, Junmyeon'un öldüğü zaman diliminde kötü niyetli insanlar tarafından orjinal pozisyonundan uzaklaştırılmıştı.

 **Soru 5**  
Kai gerçekten de Chanyeol'ün ölmediğine inanmış mıydı yoksa çoktan öldüğünü fark etmiş miydi?

 **5.** Jongin çoktan onun öldüğünü anlamıştı.

_'Kim Jongin, korku içinde, diyalog dışı bırakılan tek kişi olduğunu fark ederek, Çince konuşmamızı izledi.'_

Bu cümleden rahatlıkla, Jongin'in çoktan Chanyeol'ün öldürüldüğünü fark ettiğini söyleyebiliriz. Ve bu anda ek olarak, hayatta kalan tek Koreli artık kendisiydi. Bu yüzden, Kai panikledi.

_'Jongin ona baktı, gözleri kırılgan ve inançlı hale gelmişti. "Gerçekten mi?" diye fısıldadı.'_

_'Luhan Jongin'e sarılıp sırtını_ _sıvazladı_ _, Yixing'i hemen arkama sakladım, Jongin Luhan'ın gömleğini sıkıca tutarak bir çocuk gibi_ _hıçkırıyordu_ _.'_

Bu iki paragraf, Jongin'in çoktan onun öldüğünü anladığı ve kafa karışıklığı içine girmeye başladığını gösteriyor. Daha sonradan, kendisiyle alakalı her şeyi Luhan'a emanet etti. Hayatta kalan tek Koreli üye oydu; zayıftı ve yapabileceği tek şey, kendi takımından kalan üyeye, yani Luhan'a güvenmekti.

 **Soru 6**  
Psikiyatrist ile konuşurken Kris neden tüm üyelerin ölüp ölmediğini ve yaşayan birilerinin olup olmadığını sordu?

 **6.** Bunun nedeni, hikâye sonunda Kris'in, _"Sürpriz!"_ Ve _"Mutlu 2. Yıl_ _Dönümleri_ _!"_ cümlelerini görmesiydi.

_'_ _Çılgınlığının_ _ortasında, delice salonu harabe hale getirmiş,_ _kanepeyi_ _ve çay_ _sehpasını_ _, devrilip arkasındaki duvarları_ _çökertene_ _kadar_ _tekmelemişti_ _. Dance Revolution makinelerinin önüne doğru_ _tökezleyip_ _yere çökerken, Luhan'ın_ _Sehun'la_ _yarıştığı ve kazandığı sırada kullandığı Dance Revolution makinesinin üzerinde, 'SÜRPRİZ' kelimesini görmüştü._

_Titreyen elleriyle, elini makinenin üzerindeki düğmeye bastırmıştı ve oyunun kurallarının yazılı olduğu metin yavaşça duvardan silinmişti. Tıpkı bir kâbus gibi, kırmızı ile yazılmış birkaç kelime yavaş yavaş ortaya çıkmıştı ve bu kelimeler, Korece, 'Mutlu 2. Yıl Dönümü!' demekti.'_

Dolayısıyla, tüm bu olanlar yüzünden Kris, Chen ve Xiumin'in gerçekten ölüp ölmediğinden emin olamadığı için şaşkın haldeydi. Üyelerin hepsinin öldüğü gerçeğini psikiyatriste sorarak doğrulamak istedi.

 **Soru 7**  
Tüm bu olayların arkasında kim vardı? (Katil kimdi? diye de çevirebiliriz bunu.)

 **7.** Bu konu hakkında gerçekten bir tahmin yürütemiyorum. Bununla birlikte şoför Bay Zheng ve sihirbazın bu katliam oyununda bir yeri olduğu apaçık belli. Psikiyatriste gelirsek, onun sadece hiçbir şeyden haberi olmayan biri olduğunu düşünüyorum.

_'İki hafta sonra bir akşam vakti, haber bülteni dünya çapında meydana gelen sayısız doğal afetlerle alakalı haberler sunmaya devam ediyordu. Gösterilen haberlerden birinde talihsiz bir trafik kazasından bahsediliyordu, şu şoför Bay Zheng'in bu talihsiz kazada hayatını kaybettiğini gördüm.'_

Buradan yola çıkarak, Bay Zheng'in bu katliam oyununun başı olmadığını, en fazla suç ortaklarından biri olduğunu söyleyebiliriz.

Sihirbaza gelince, villa ona aitti, katliamda kullanılan cinayet silahları ona aitti ve doğal olarak bir sihirbaz olduğundan, evdeki mekanizmaların nasıl çalıştığını en iyi anlayabilecek kişi de oydu. Bu oyunda parmağı olmadığını, bu olaya biraz bile olsun karışmadığını söyleseydiniz bana, size asla inanmazdım. Bu oyuna, mekanizmaların nasıl çalıştığını bilen biri olarak, başka herhangi birinden daha fazla katılma olasılığı var.

Psikiyatriste gelince, bence yazar sadece onun bakış açısından da hikâyeyi anlatmak istedi, ayrıca olayın içine karışan insanların düşüncelerini, psikiyatrist kimliği ile ortaya çıkardı. Ve en önemlisi de, yazar psikiyatrist karakterini yardımıyla hikâyeyi daha da geliştirmek istedi.

 **Soru 8**  
Xiumin ve Chen'in kan izlerine ne oldu?

 **8.** Nasıl ki, evdeki tüm o ölümcül mekanizmalar bir anda yok oldu, buna benzer bir şekilde birileri de gelip Chen ve Xiumin'e ait kan izlerini temizledi.

_"Her şeyden önce, villa, tanığın bize bahsettiği gibi kilitli veya çıkılması imkânsız bir yer değildi." dedi ve_ _slayttaki_ _resimde, mutfaktaki bacanın tepesinde olan camı gösterdi. "3. Bölümün 7. satırına göre, sanık, ölenlerden biri olan Park Chanyeol'un elinde bir tencere ile bu camı kırmaya çalıştığını ama kendisinin, ceza alacağından korktuğu için onu tam zamanında durduğunu iddia etti. Ancak, gerçek şu ki, bu cam parçalanmış durumdaydı."_

_"İkincisi, ifadenin 12. satır 7. bölümüne göre, sanık, bodrumdaki en yüksek kapının_ _kaçışlarını_ _engellemek üzere kilitlenmiş olduğunu iddia etti. Gerçek şu ki, kapı kilitli değil açıktı, sadece kapı_ _mandalı_ _kapatılmıştı."_

_"İfadenin 2. satırının 7. bölümüne göre, sanık, Kim Jongdae ve Kim Minseok'un villada uyandıktan kısa bir süre sonra öldüğünü söyledi çünkü pencereyi kırmaya çalışıp kapının kilidini_ _kurcaladılar_ _ve boyunlarında bulunan halkanın içindeki bıçak çıkarak onların boğazını yardı. Ama gerçek şu ki..." Kris'e baktı. "İkisinin de cesedini villada bulamadık, kan izleri de yok. Şu an ikisi de kayıp konumunda."_

_"Evet gerçekten de kilidi Rubik küpü olan bir_ _kasaydı_ _ama açılması mümkün değildi, içinde de bir şey yoktu." dedi adam._

_"_ _Kaosla_ _sonuçlanan bu olaydaki en dikkat çekici nokta, şu sihirli yüzüklerdi." Lan açıklamak için döndü, şeffaf bir çantanın içine saklanmış sihirli yüzüğü çıkardı. "Sanığın ifadesinin 2. bölümünün 5. satırına bakarsak, özel koşullar altında içinden bıçak çıkıyorsa, o halde bu yüzükler normal bir sihirbaz malzemesi sayılamaz."_

_"Bununla birlikte, sözde yüzüğün içinde var olan bıçak, aslında yok." Lan halkayı elinde tutup Kris'e döndü. Kris biraz_ _ürkmüş_ _gibiydi,_ _Lan'ın_ _elindeki yüzüğe bakmak için yavaş yavaş kafasını kaldırdı._

_"Evde toplam 10 tane yüzük bulduk ve hiçbirinin içinde bıçak veya zarar verici bir alet bulamadık, hepsi normal yüzüklerdi, birini öldürmesi imkânsızdı." Lan tekrar Kris'e dönüp ona baktı. "Hayatını tehdit etmeyen koşulların altında, neler yaptığına bir bak."_

Tüm bu paragraflar, duruşma bölümünden alındı. Ve bunlara bakarak konuşursak, villadaki mekanizmaların zararsız başka mekanizmalarla değiştirildiği sonucunu çıkarabiliriz. Oyunun önceden planlı olduğunun kanıtları yok edilmiş ve tüm bu katliamın, üyelerin bir eşek şakasını yanlış anlamasından peydahlanmış gibi görünmesine neden olmuşlar.

Örneğin; içinde bıçak bulunan sihirli yüzüklerin hepsi, zararsız, normal yüzüklerle değiştirildi; üyelerin kilidi çözüp açtığı kasanın içinde bulduğu halat, bir tanığın gelip o kasanın içinde bir şeyin olmadığını söylemesiyle, bir anda yok hale geldi... Üstelik adam kasanın kilitli ve açılamaz olduğunu söylemişti ifadesinde.

Yukarıdaki maddeler, bu eşyaların gerçekten de takas edildiğini ve villadaki gizemli mekanizmaların iptal edildiğini kanıtlıyor.

 **Soru 9**  
Kimin hali daha trajik ve acıklı? Ölenlerin mi, yoksa yaşayan kişinin mi?

 **9.** Bence kurtulan kişinin durumu daha trajik ve acıklı.

Kris muhtemelen, hayatı boyunca, öldüğü güne dek bu katliam oyunun bilerek ve titizlikle planlanmış olduğunu bilemezdi. Yanıldığını düşünmeye devam ederdi; sürpriz bir partiyi yanlış anlayıp, üyelerin takımlara ayrılmasını öneren ve üyelerin birbirini öldürmesinden sorumlu olan kişinin kendisi olduğunu düşünürdü. Daha da önemlisi şu ki, üyeleri, dolaylı yoldan veya direkt olarak gerçekten de o öldürdü. Hayatının geri kalanını kendini suçlayarak geçirecek ve asla normal bir şekilde yaşayamayacaktı.

_'Bekleyin; unutmayın ki yalnızca ben ve siz asıl gerçeği biliyoruz. Hikâyede Kris, asıl gerçeği bilmiyordu, tüm hayatı boyunca bu olanların hepsinin 1 Nisan şakası olduğunu_ _düşünecekti_ _.'_

Yazarın _'Final İncelemesi'_ yazısında bahsettiği şey buydu ve Kris'in gerçeğin en ufak bir kısmını dahi bilmediğini söyleyebiliriz.

 **Soru 10**  
Hikâyedeki hangi karakterin, gerçek hayattaki kişiliğine en çok uyduğunu düşünüyorsun?

 **10.** Sanırım Zhang Yixing gerçek hayattaki karakterine en fazla uyum sağlayan kişiydi.

_"Yixing var ve... O lider." Chanyeol derin bir sesle ekledi._

_"O çocuk..." Jongin kafasını salladı. "En büyük düşmanı kendisi."_

Buradaki, "en büyük düşmanı kendisi" cümlesinin Yixing'e çok uyduğunu düşünüyorum.

 **Soru 11**  
Hikâyenin en ilginç bulduğun kısmı?

 **11.** Bence final incelemesindeki bir kısım oldukça etkileyiciydi!

_'Bu metin hiçbir şeye çağrışım yapmak veya bir şeyleri açıklamak amacıyla yazılmadı; bu sadece, belirli kuralların etkisindeki fazlasıyla sıradan insanların yaptıkları seçimleri ortaya koyuyor. Onların yerinde_ _olabilirdiniz_ _veya ben de onların yerinde olabilirdim ama her şeyden öte onlar da sadece bizim gibi sıradan insanlar. Onların günlük pratikleri ve döktükleri_ _terlerle_ _, sizin sürekli çalışıp sınavlara_ _hazırlanmanız_ _gibi, şarkı söylemeyi ve dans etmeyi biliyorlar evet ama inanın bana, bir ömür boyu onların_ _öğrenemediği_ _daha birçok şeyi_ _öğreneceksiniz_ _._

_Arkadaşlıkları, bizim kendi çevremizde kurduğumuz_ _dostluklara_ _benziyor olabilir ama bizimkilerin aksine onlarınki sağlam ve yenilmez olmayabilir, bu yüzden abartılı cinayet oyunlarına gerek kalmadan, kendi bencil istekleri için birbirlerinden teker teker_ _ayrılabilirlerdi_ _. Bu, insanların kaderin oyunuyla_ _birleştiğinden_ _başka hiçbir şeyi_ _kanıtlamıyor_ _, bu noktayı_ _anladığınız_ _zaman muhtemelen sayısız bölünme ve birleşmeden geçip olgunlaşmış olacaksınız ancak olgunlaşma denilen şey, gençlik üzerinden ücretlendirilir, bu insanlar için de aynen geçerlidir ve büyürken onlara eşlik ettiğinizde bunu yavaş yavaş anlarsınız; deneyim ve anılar sonuçlardan daha iyidir, iyi veya kötü olsun, farketmez._

_Dolayısıyla, duygularınız, üyelerin_ _hikâyedeki_ _arkadaşlık ilişkilerinden dolayı_ _incindiyse_ _, neden bir dönüp_ _çevrenizdeki_ _insanlara bakmayı düşünmüyorsunuz? İşte bu, final_ _incelemesiydi_ _.'_

Bu, hikâyedeki en fazla katıldığım bölümdü...

 **Soru 12**  
En sonucunda bakarsak, bu bir kaza mıydı yoksa planlanmış bir cinayet mi?

 **12.** Bence bu, önceden planlanmış bir cinayetti.

_'Olayın başındaki katil, yaşayan kişileri ölümün elini kullanarak katletmiş ve sonra tekrar, yaşayan insanları diğer yaşayanları öldürmek için kullanmıştı çünkü ne olursa olsun, ilk ölen kişi artık yaşamadığı için gerçeği ortaya_ _çıkaramazdı_ _._

_Başlangıçta sıcak ve tatlı bir parti planı vardı ortada, ancak yolun ortasındaki ani rota değişimi ve üyelerin arasındaki kaybolan bağ sebebiyle, final o güzel partiye ulaşamadı.'_

Yazarın final incelemesini okursak, bu yaşananların dışarıdan biri tarafından önceden planlanmış bir cinayet olduğu apaçık ortada.

Ancak unutmamamız gereken bir nokta var ki, üyeler başından itibaren kurallara uymayıp, kalplerinden geçen, onlara en çok fayda sağlayacak ve koruyacak olan üyeleri seçip bu şekilde gruplaşsaydılar, olaylar olumlu bir yöne kalabilirdi. Ancak hikâye çoktan bitmiş olduğundan, yazık oldu.

Tıpkı yazarın _'Final İncelemesi'_ nde bahsettiği gibi; "Arkadaşlıkları, bizim kendi çevremizde kurduğumuz dostluklara benziyor olabilir ama bizimkilerin aksine onlarınki sağlam ve yenilmez olmayabilir, bu yüzden abartılı cinayet oyunlarına gerek kalmadan, kendi bencil istekleri için birbirlerinden teker teker ayrılabilirlerdi."

 **Soru 13**  
Baekhyun Junmyeon'u kasten öldürmedi mi? Sonuçta ikisi de farklı gruplardaydı. Ayrıca, Junmyeon'un ayna hakkındaki şüphelerini Luhan'a söyleyip Jongin'e söylememesi çok anlamsızdı.

 **13.** Baekhyun Junmyeon'u kasten öldürmüş olamaz, yazar bu kısma _'Final İncelemesi'_ nde değindi.

_'Dahi seviyesinde zeki olan hiçbir üye yoktu._

_Aşağı kata inen Kim Junmyeon, muhtemelen, bodrum katından gelen sesleri duyduğu sırada, evin içinde olduğunu düşündüğü o hayali kameraya yakalanmak istemediği için şapka takmıştı. Baekhyun'un kendini görüp çığlık attığını duyduğunda, elindeki_ _tornavidayı_ _dudaklarına değdirerek ona sessiz olmasını_ _fısıldarken_ _, onun kendisini zararlı biri olarak düşünmesi en son beklediği şeydi._

_Baekhyun düşüncelerini düzene_ _sokamadı_ _; eğer_ _odanızdan_ _çıkıp tuvalete doğru yürürken, buzdolabının yanında elinde bir tornavida ve çakmak ışığı ile dikilen şapkalı biri görseydiniz, umutsuz bir şekilde oradan kaçıp gitmek isterdiniz. Ancak unutmayın ki, tüm kapılar kilitliydi ve bodrum katında, iki tane ceset vardı.'_

Buradan çıkarabiliriz ki, Baekhyun sadece korku ve şok yüzünden Junmyeon'u öldürdü.

Ek olarak, Junmyeon niye o durumu Luhan'a söyledi ama Jongin'e söylemedi olayına gelirsek...

Ben, Junmyeon'un o aynayla ilgili bir sorun olduğundan şüphe eden tek kişi olduğunu düşündüğünü söyleyebilirim sadece ve gerçekten de %100 olarak orada bir kamera saklandığından emin değildi zaten, bu sadece bir şüpheydi. Niye Luhan'a anlattı ama Jongin'e anlatmadı konusuna gelirsek, bence Junmyeon Jongin'in karakteri yüzünden ona bu durumu anlatmadı, eğer ona durumu anlatsaydı, Jongin iyice panik ve huzursuz olabilirdi. Luhan'ın karakteri daha sakin ve düşünmeye yatkındı, bu yüzden Junmyeon da şüpheleri ve kuşkuları hakkında Luhan'la konuşmayı tercih etti.

Junmyeon, aynanın içinde bir kamera olup olmadığından tam emin değildi;

Diğer üyelere söyleyip onları korkutmak istemediğinden ötürü de, sadece tek bir üyeye anlatmayı tercih edip, aralarındaki en pasif ve anlayışlı insan olan Luhan'ı seçerek ona anlattı.

Ve ayrıca, tekrar ediyorum, orada kamera olup olmadığını bilmediğinden ötürü, tek başına kontrol etmeye gitti. Bunu kendi başına doğrulamak istedi.

Junmyeon aynada bir kamera olduğundan şüphe ettiğinden, kameranın onu kayıt edeceğinden korkup şapka taktı, bu yüzden de Baekhyun onu gördüğünde tanıyamadı.

Junmyeon, Baekhyun'a o olduğunu söylemedi çünkü o sırada bodrum katından gelen sesler duyuyordu ve bu yüzden Baekhyun'a sessiz kalmasını işaret etmeye çalıştı. Hikâyede bu noktaya da değiniliyor...

_'Hiçkimse, kırık aynanın parçalarından biri yüzünden ölen Kim Junmyeon'un, son nefesini vermeden önce, "Bodrumdan ayak sesleri geliyor." demeye çalıştığını bilmiyordu.'_

**Soru 14**  
Çay sehpasının üzerine çizilen akrebin anlamı gerçekten iyi bir noktaydı ama üzerine düşününce akrebin kuyruğunun sonunda olan bardağın içinde zehir olduğunu tek anlayan üyenin Kris olması mantıksız geldi, (Kyungsoo'yu öldüren aşırı doz kalp ilaçlarını hatırlayın) Geri kalan üyelerin bunu çözecek bir IQ seviyesi yok muydu yani?

 **14.** Aslında, Kris'in ilk etapta bunu fark ettiğini düşünmüyorum; yalnızca akreple alakalı içine garip bir his doğdu ama hepsi buydu.

Sen bir okuyucusun, tabiiki Akrep çiziminin zehirli içki bardağı konusunda bir ipucu olduğunu düşünebilirdin ama Kris ve diğer üyeler o anda bir şeyler olduğunu düşünmüş olsalar da, ilk etapta akıllarına zehir ihtimali gelmedi.

 **Soru 15**  
Dance Revolution makinelerinin üzerinde dikilirken, Sehun ve Luhan'ın yaptığı konuşma çok duygusaldı. Sanki birbirleri için fedakârlık yapma konusunda tereddüte düşmüşler gibi hissettim ama en sonunda Luhan hayatta kalmaya karar verdi? Hissettiğim şey şuydu; Luhan, Sehun'un kendisine yaşaması için izin vereceğini hissetti ve dans için o kadar fazla enerji harcamak yerine, bunu sona erdirmek için bunu hızlı bir yarışmaya döndürmeye karar verdi. Luhan ayağa kalkarak dans etmeye başladığında, çoktan hayatta kalmaktan vazgeçmiş olmalıydı, Sehun'a verdiği yüzük fazlasıyla pahalıydı ve bundan yola çıkarak o yüzüğü bir daha takamayacağını hissettiğini söyleyebiliriz, bu yüzden de onu Sehun'a hediye etti. O halde niye oyunun ortasında ayağa kalkıp kuralları ihlal ederek kazanmaya çalıştı? Sehun, Luhan'ın ona karşı savaştığını gördüğü zaman oyunu kaybetti. Luhan o öldüğünde ne hissetti? Luhan, Sehun'un bunu kazansa bile eninde sonunda öleceğini hissettiği için mi hile yaptı?

 **15.** Aslında onların hâlâ, _'birbirleri için fedakârlık yapma konusunda tereddüt etme'_ aşamasına ulaştıklarını düşünmüyorum. Dahası, bana göre Sehun'un o sırada çok kafası karışmıştı. Luhan'a gelince, içinde bulundukları sorunun ciddiyetini çoktan kavramıştı; bu yüzden ölmek istemedi.

Bence Luhan yüzüğü Sehun'a sadece ona karşı suçlu hissettiği için hediye etti. Luhan çoktan içgüdüsel olarak, Sehun'u yenmek için hile ve sahtekârlığa başvuracağını biliyordu.

Sehun'un Luhan'ın kuralları çiğnediğini gördüğündeki şok olmuş ifadesine bakarsak, onun Dance Revolution oyununu çok ciddi bir şekilde oynadığını söyleyebiliriz ve Luhan'ın kuralları çiğneyeceğini aklına dahi getirmemişti. Bu nedenle, Luhan'ın kuralları çiğnediğini gördüğünde şaşkına döndü ve kazanmak için olan son şansını da kaybetti.

 **Soru 16**  
Hikâyenin sonunda, Kris Yixing'i öldürdü. Bunun nedeni Kris'in yaşamak için en güçlü olan üye olması mıydı? Başlangıçta, Yixing'in Kris'in kazanmasına izin vermek adına intihar ettiğini düşündüm. (Yani aslında öldüren Kris ama yapmasına izin verdi ve karışmadı, bu da bir yerde intihara kayar gibi.) Ama şu an Yixing'in de yaşamak istediğini düşünüyorum, yoksa neden Kai ile dövüşürken elinden geldiğince mücadele etti ki?

 **16.** Kris ve Lay hakkında konuşursam, Yixing'in karakterinin hiçbir şey için dövüşmeyi istemeyecek biri olduğunu düşünüyorum.

Bununla birlikte, bu, başkalarının onu öldürmek istemesine izin vereceği anlamına gelmiyor. Örneğin, Kai onu öldürmek istediğinde, her ne kadar o yola başvurmak istememiş olsa da, Yixing tüm gücüyle onunla mücadele etmişti.

Yixing, Kai'nin kendisini öldürmesine izin vermek istemedi.

Oyun kuralları yüzünden, Yixing Kris'in ölüm nedeni de olmak istemedi. (Yaşayan son iki kişi aynı gruptan olmalı kuralı. Ama unutmayın, en sonunda sadece bir kişi hayatta kalmalı. Bu yüzden yaşayan son iki kişiden biri diğerini öldürmek zorundaydı. Yixing Kris'i öldürmek istemedi.)

Direkt konuşmak gerekirse, Yixing Kris'in öldüğünü görmek istemedi; onun ölümünü görmektense kendi ölmeyi tercih etti. (Evet, analiz çevirisini burada bırakıp bir yarım saatlik ara vererek en içten gelen KrAy shipper hislerimle ağıt yaktım.)

 **Soru 17**  
Luhan, diğer takımdan kalan iki kişinin (Yixing ve Kris) kendisini ortadan kaldırmak istediğini fark ettikten sonra bacaya tırmanarak kaçmaya karar verdi ama neden Kris onun plastik halatı almasına izin vermedi? (Yani zaten Luhan öteki takımdan kalan tek kişiydi ve hayatta kalan son iki kişi bir takımdan olmak zorundaydı, bu yüzden hiçbir şansı kalmamıştı, Jongin öldüğü anda kendi takımından kalan tek kişi olduğu için zaten ölmek zorundaydı oyunun kurallarına göre.) Luhan öteki takımdan kalan tek kişiydi, bu yüzden onlar için tehdit oluşturmuyordu artık. Dahası, Luhan daha önceden onlara birçok kez yardım etti. Kris onun kendisini asacağından mı korktu? Yoksa Luhan'ın halatı kullanarak Yixing ile ikisine saldırı yapacağını mı düşündü?

 **17.** Çünkü Luhan halatı ondan almaya çalışmadan bir süre önce, Kris'i canlı canlı yakarak öldürmeye çalışmıştı.

_'Yixing "Dikkatli ol!" diye_ _bağıramadan_ _hemen önce çoktan yerdeki beyaz halata_ _takılmıştım_ _, o aptal, tanıdık halata. Kafamı hafifçe geriye doğru döndürdüm, aniden kafamın neredeyse patladığını hissettim; kafamın içinde büyük bir ses hissedecek kadar ağır bir darbeydi bu. Kanla karışık alkolün_ _alnımdan_ _aşağıya doğru aktığını ve tüm_ _bedenimi_ _ıslattığını_ _hissettim. Gözlerimi tekrar açtığımda, Luhan'ın ayakta, önümde bir gaz lambası çakmakla durduğunu gördüm. Bana bakıyordu, tıpkı kafayı sıyırmış bir şeytan gibi.'_

Kris'in kalbinde, Luhan onu öldürme niyeti taşıyan ve bunu yapabilecek biriydi. Bu yüzden, Luhan kendi takımında kalan tek kişi olsa bile, Kris onun halatı almasına izin vermeye cüret edemedi.

Bu konuya, _'Final İncelemesi'_ nde de değinilmiş;

_'O beyaz plastik halatın, villada hâlâ yaşamakta olan 3 insanın hayatlarıyla iç içe girdiğini hissettiğinde, Luhan'ın o halatı almasına izin vermemesinin sebebi muhtemelen o sırada aklından geçen bazı görüntüler olması_ _yüzündendi_ _; Salak geri sayım panosu 4 saatlerinin kaldığını onlara gösterirken, Kris, Luhan'ın bir süre önce onu yakmak üzere elinde çakmakla ona delice baktığı anı aklından_ _silemiyordu_ _. Gaz lambasının yağını onun üzerine boşalttığı anı aklından geçirirken, bir an için Luhan'a, "Zhang Yixing olmasaydı ve sana seslenerek seni_ _durdurmasaydı_ _, beni yakarak öldürecek_ _miydin_ _?" diye sormak istedi. Bu sorunun cevabını içinde bir yerlerde bulduğunda, Luhan'a dönüp, sorusuna karşılık nazikçe kafasını olumsuz anlamda salladı.'_

Kris'in kalbinde, eğer Yixing orada olup da onu bağırarak durdurmasaydı, Luhan kesinlikle onu yakarak öldürecekti. Bu yüzden Kris, kendisini ve Yixing'i öldürme kabiliyetine sahip Luhan'a halatı vererek hayatını riske atmak istemedi.

*******

Bu Baidu üzerinde yapılan bir analiz. Bir de yixingology Tumblr hesabı üzerindeki daha kısa başka bir analizi bırakıyorum buraya. Hepsini değil, sadece bilgi kısımlarını çevirdim.

*******

Chen ve Xiumin'in gizemiyle başlayalım. Her ikisi de sürpriz partiyi planladılar ve üyeleri sahte ölümleri ile korkutmak istedikleri konusunda ise tamamen eminim. Ama Chen'in Xiumin'in ölmesini beklemediği ortadaydı ve bu yüzden de kafayı yedi. Olayların böyle gelişeceğini düşünmedi ve bu yüzden monoton robotsu ses onu uyarsa da, farklı sayı kombinasyonlarını kapıya girmeye devam etti. Boynunuzda küçük sihirli bir yüzük var ve eğer kuralları çiğnerseniz sizi 'biraz' cezalandıracak. Gerçeğinde ise, yüzüklerin yalnızca iki tanesinin içinde bıçak gizliyken, geriye kalan on tanesi zararsızdı.

Böylece daha oyunun en başından, (Chen'in attığı mesajın menajere ulaşmamasından itibaren) sürpriz partiyi bilen iki kişi ölmüş oldu. Cesetlerinin villada bulunamamasının sebebi muhtemelen, işin başındaki kişinin polislerin bu olayın cinayet olduğundan şüphe etmemesi ve Xiumin ile Chen'in bu şeye sebep olup ardından suçlamalarla yüzleşmemek için kaçtığını düşünmelerini istediğindendi. Muhtemelen Junmyeon ölmeden hemen önce bodrumdan o sesleri duyduğu sırada, bodrum katında olan kişi bu cinayetleri planlayan asıl kişiydi ve yine muhtemelen o sırada Chen ile Xiumin'in bedenlerini oradan kaldırıyordu. Ve başarılı olarak, öteki bölümlerde diğer üyeler ölen yeni üyeleri bodrum katına taşırken, Xiumin ile Chen'in kaybolan cesetlerini fark etmediler.

Bu cinayet faslının ardındaki beyine gelirsek, kesinlikle bir isim söylemek mümkün değil. Ek olarak evin sahibi sihirbaz, tüm düzenekleri, kapıları ve evde olan her şeyi biliyordu. Ek olarak her şey bitip, tüm üyeler öldükten sonra Kris evdeki bir küvetin içinde, elinde kalp hapları ile intihar etmeyi düşünerek otururken birinin gelip evi temizlemiş ve polisin bunun planlı bir cinayet olduğunu düşünmesine neden olacak kanıtları yok ederek, kilitli kapıları açmış, evdeki camları parçalamış ve diğer şeyleri halletmiş olması gerekiyor, böylece ortada olan cinayetlerden yalnızca olayı yanlış anlayıp hareket ettiği için EXO üyeleri suçlanabilir hale gelecekti. Şoför Bay Zheng'in öldüğüne dair bir paragraf geçiyor, bu da onun olaya dahil olduğunu ama her şey bittikten sonra çok fazla şey bildiği için ortadan kaldırıldığını gösterir.

Fic açık uçlu bitiyor, bu yüzden sonu kafanıza göre yorumlamaktan çekinmeyin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Analiz burada bitiyor ve bunun ardından çevrilecek başka hiçbir şey yok. Ben yalnızca şu yüzük konusuna değineceğim.
> 
> Wellendorff adında bir kuyumcu var ve gerçekten de Alman markası. Ve yine aynı şekilde bu markanın parçaları dönebilen yüzükleri var.
> 
> https://em.wattpad.com/27daa9027cd8493979f4e812b9bbfcc53e59a04a/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f38314248554342763571397671773d3d2d3533353838393736322e313531383738653436383638303737373332373831373834323635342e676966?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280  
> Bu, ficte adı geçen üç parçalı ve parçaları dönebilen yüzüklerden biri. Daha doğrusu, bahsedilen markanın dönen yüzüklerinden biri. Gifi, kendi sitelerinde bulunan bir videodan yaptım. Bu Angel Of Love isimli bir yüzük.
> 
> Şimdi diyeceksiniz Betül bunların ne alakası var ficle? Birincisi, Luhan'ın Sehun'a "Bu döner, al bunu." diyerek verdiği yüzük muhtemelen bu şekilde olabilir diye düşünüyorum. Bu analiz bölümünde geçen bir soruda, Luhan'ın yüzüğünün çok pahalı olduğuna da değiniliyordu. Muhtemelen İngilizce çeviri eksik olduğundan, Luhan'ın yüzüğü ile alakalı daha çok bilgi verilmişse bile biz bilmiyoruz ama en azından döndüğü kısmından bunu çıkarabiliriz. Muhtemelen, dönen üç parçasını düzelttiğinizde karşınıza 'Liebe' yani aşk anlamına gelen Almanca sözcüğün çıktığı yüzük Luhan'a aitti. Tabii onun yüzüğü kesinlikle taşsız ve daha sadeydi.
> 
> Başka bir konu olarak, üyelerin boyunlarına yapışmış duran yüzükler de şöyle bir düşünürseniz aynı mantıkla çalışıyor. Onların boyunlarındaki yüzükler de dönüyor çünkü bıçağın çıkması için ona benzer bir düzeneği olması gerek ve döndüğünde, içinden bıçak çıkıyordu.


	26. Benim Hikaye Hakkındaki Teorilerim

**Kendi** **Teorim**

Chen ve Xiumin'in bir şaka planladığı zaten kesin, orada tamamız diye düşünüyorum. Gruplarının yıldönümüne yakın bir vakitte, LA'a geldiklerinde üyelere kaçırıldık süsü verip onları kandırmayı amaçladılar. Evde uyandıkları gibi Xiumin pencereye sandalye atacak ve ardından Chen kapı kilidi ile oynayacak böylece kural ihlali yaptıkları için boyunlarında bulunan bıçak yüzünden öldürülmüş olacaklardı. Daha doğrusu ölmüş gibi yapıp üyelerin inanmasını umacaklardı, bu ortamdaki gerilimi artırmak için planladıkları bir şeydi.

Benim dikkat çekmek istediğim yer şu. Xiumin'in pencereye sandalye fırlatması tamam, hani daha önceden Chen ile oturup konuşmuşlardır. "Bak şimdi sen pencereye sandalye atacaksın, ben de bunu yapacağım böylece kural ihlali yapmış olacağız ve sonra da boynumuzdaki yüzükler bizi öldürmüş gibi rol yapacağız." Ama Chen'in yapacağı şey belki de kapı kilidi ile oynamak değildi. Anlatabildim mi bilmiyorum, belki Chen kapı kilidini kırmaya çalışmak yerine Chanyeol gibi çıkıp baca boşluğundaki pencereyi kırmaya çalışacaktı? Yani rolü gereği?

Demek istediğim şu. Chen bir şaka planladıkları için hiçbir şeyin ters gitmemesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Bu çocukların beş duyu organı da sağlam çalışıyor. Henüz evde uyanmalarının üzerinden 10 dakika bile geçmemişti ilk ölümler olduğunda. Yani kafayı yemiş olamazlar, gördüğü şeylerin yalan olması mümkün değil, siz veya beni o eve tıksak bir süre sonra kafayı yerdik ama o sırada herkesin aklı yerindeydi çünkü her şeyin henüz başındaydılar, olanları anlamaya çalışmalarının ve kafa karışıklığının dışında akli durumları gayet iyiydi, _yani kan kokusunu hayal etmiş olamazlar._

Chen'in histerikleşmesinin sebebi buydu, Xiumin'in boynu gerçekten yüzüğün içindeki bıçak tarafından kesildiğinde yerde bir kan gölü oluştu ve Chen aniden bu kan gölünün, _kendi planladıkları sahte kan işlevi görecek kırmızı_ _boyadan_ _daha fazlası olduğunu anladı._ "Xiumin belki de gereğinden iyi rol yapıyordur?" diye düşündü belki de ama yine de bir şeyler ters gidiyordu ve farkındaydı, bu yüzden emin olmak için onu kendisine döndürdü ve tam gözünün önünde Xiumin'in boynundaki olmaması gereken derin bıçak kesiğini gördüğünde kafayı yedi.

Ve Xiumin ile Chen başından beri bu şakayı bilen kişilerdi. Şakayı planlayan onlardı zaten. Şoför yani Bay Zheng'in onlara evdeki düzeneklerin nasıl çalıştığını anlattığını söylediğini hatırlayın. Ek olarak şakayı planlayanlar Chen ve Xiumin, evi de Chen'in babası onun adına ödünç aldı. _Yani_ _Chen'in_ _kapının şifresini_ _bilmeme_ _gibi bir durumu yok._ Kris'in bakış açısından okuduğumuz bu hikâyede, Kris Chen'in histerikleşmesinin ardından kapı kilidine rastgele sayı kombinasyonları girmeye başladığını söylemişti. Ama bunun rastgele olduğu ne malum? Kris öyle düşündüğünü için mi biz de böyle düşündük?

Ya Chen kapı kilidinin olması gereken şifresini giriyorsa ama birileri ondan önce kapının asıl şifresini değiştirdiyse? Bunu hiç düşündünüz mü?

Siz Chen'in şahitlik ettiği şeye şahitlik etseniz, şifresini bildiğiniz kapıya gidip rastgele sayılar mı girerdiniz yoksa doğru olduğunu bildiğiniz şifreyi girip kapıyı gerçekten mi açmaya çalışırdınız? İnsanın kendi canı baldan tatlıdır, bu durumda özellikle de üyelerin ficteki arkadaşlık ilişkilerinin sağlam olmadığını, birbirlerine giderek düşman kesildiklerini hatırlarsanız, canlarını daha fazla düşüneceklerini de söyleyebilirsiniz.

Kaldı ki, oyun bittikten sonra bir anda kırılmayan pencereler kırılır hale geldi, kilitli kapı bir anda açılır duruma geldi, bodrumdaki kilitli garaj kapısı bir anda hokus pokus açılır hâle büründü. Bu oldukça şüphe çekici bir detay zaten.

Öteki yandan şaka sorunsuz gitseydi ve Chen ile Xiumin cidden iyi ölü taklidi yapabilmiş olsaydı, başka üyeler ölmezdi. Hani isteseler bile ölmezlerdi çünkü şaka olarak kalsa, hiçbir mekanizma tehlikeli olmazdı. Şaka yapan Chen ve Xiumin gidip trambolinin yerini değiştirecek değildi elbette. Bunu başka birileri yaptı. Diğer düzenekler de buna dahil. Evin bir sihirbaza ait olduğunu unutmayın. Sihirbaz gösterilerinde bir kadının kutuya girdiğini, sihirbazın kutuya birçok bıçak sapladığını ve sonra kadının o kutudan sağlam çıktığını hatırlayın, böyle şeyleri en azından bir kere bile olsun hepiniz gördünüz değil mi? Bu, en başta kırılmayan camların, ficin sonunda normal camlar haline gelmesini açıklıyor yeterince, tabii diğer düzenekleri de az çok açıklamış oluyor.

Üyelerin arkadaşlık ilişkilerinin sağlam olmaması başka şeylere de yol açtı. Gruplaşma olayını yaparken, herkes diğer gruba karşı koz elde edeceğini düşündüğü kişileri seçti ve karmakarışık iki grup çıktı ortaya. Baekhyun ve Chanyeol ayrı düştü. Luhan ve Sehun da. Kris ve Tao da. Kai ve Kyungsoo da. Üyelerin hepsi birbiriyle süper yakın değildi. Birbirinden haz etmeyen üyeler aynı gruba düştü. Mesela Tao Kris'in grubunda olsa Kris onu iyi bir şekilde koruyabilirdi, Baekhyun Chanyeol'ün grubunda olsa Chanyeol onu gelecek tehlikelere karşı koruyabilirdi. Güç birlikten doğar ama üyeler hatalı ve kendilerini arkadan bıçaklayabilecek kişileri seçerek gruplaşma oluşturdular. Herkes güçlü bağı bulunan ve kendisini koruyacağını veya onu kollayacağını bildiği kişileri seçseydi, muhtemelen ilk 20 veya 25 saat içinde başka bir ölüm görmeyebilirdik. Takım çalışması nedir bilirsiniz, Kris, Baekhyun yerine Tao olsaydı grubunda, onun o banyoya öleceğini bile bile gitmesine izin vermezdi. Demek istediğimi anladınız diye umuyorum.

Öteki yandan zaten ilişkileri çok sağlam olsaydı, siktir edin kuralları, biz birsek birlikte öleceğiz derlerdi. Final İncelemesi yazısına gönderme yapmak istiyorum. Cidden ünlülerin arkadaşlık ilişkileri bizimkilere benzeyebilir ama ficte gördüğünüz türde arkadaşlık ilişkileri olan birçok grup var muhtemelen. Ölmekten korkmuyorum demiyorum ama en yakın arkadaşlarımla bu durumda kalsaydım, veya siz aynı durumda kendi arkadaşlarınızla kalsaydınız böyle bir trajedinin yaşanacağını düşünüyor musunuz? En azından bu kadar büyük çaplı bir trajedi?

Luhan dengesiz veledin tekiydi. u.u

Luhan'a sinir olduğum sayılı ficlerden biriydi bu. Yüksek bir IQ ve EQ'ya sahip olmasına ve en son hayatta kalan 3 üyeden biri olmasına rağmen kaybetti. Fazla zeki olmak bu durumlarda kurtarmıyor sanırım. Final İncelemesi'nde de bundan bahsedildi. Luhan zekâsına fazla güvendi, Kai ise kaos ortamını kullanmayı tercih etti, ikisi de geri tepti.

Yixing'in taktiği ise sonuna kadar doğruydu ama kalbi yüzünden o son anda ölüme gidenlerin arasına katılmak zorunda kaldı. Kris'in ölümünü görmek istemedi ve buna sebep olmak da istemedi. Bu noktada ben de böyle davranırdım sanırım ama Kris'e kızgın olduğum bir nokta var. Bu ficte çok derin ve gizli bir KrAy vardı, son anda tüm duyguları bütün çıplaklığıyla ortaya çıktı. Kris'in böyle güçlü hisler beslemesine rağmen Yixing ile ölmeyi tercih etmemesi kalbimi kırdı. Birlikte ölmüş olsalar üzülürdüm ama bu durum kadar da acıtmazdı sanırım. Halbuki ficte bir yerde birlikte çıktıkları bu yolculuğu birlikte bitirmenin iyi olacağını kendi söylememiş miydi? Kalbim cidden kırıldı o konu hakkında ne kadar zaman geçerse geçsin hâlâ atlatamıyorum.

Öte yandan önceki bölüm, yani analiz bölümünde anlatıldığı gibi gerçekten de sadece Xiumin ile Chen'in yüzüğünün içinde bıçak varsa ve diğer 10 yüzük normal yüzükse, bu Yixing de dahil diğer 8 üyenin kusura bakmayın ama bok yere öldüğünü gösterir. Ki bu durumda hepsi sakince 48 saatin dolması için oturup beklese, sürenin sonunda yaşayacakları ve birinin bile zarar görmemiş olacağı gerçeğini sindiremiyorum. Bunun için illa bir üyenin çıkıp, "Ya bu yalandır oturun oturduğunuz yerde." demesi gerekmiyordu. Kris en başında çıkıp, "Gruplara ayrılalım." demek yerine, "Biz biriz. Ne olacaksa olsun. Bekleyelim." tarzı bir şey dese, ölümden korksalar bile oturup o 48 saatin geçmesini bekleseler, sürenin sonunda bir şey olmadığını görüp, "İyiki beklemişiz lan." diyeceklerdi muhtemelen.

  
Şoför olan Bay Zheng kesinlikle olaya dahildi, onun dava bittikten kısa bir süre sonra araba kazasında ölmesini masum bulmuyorum. Analiz bölümünde de geçti, gerçekten de çok fazla şey biliyordu ve bence olaya da dahildi. Davada, olayın başındaki kişi tarafından, şahitlik yapıp şüpheleri bu işin planlı bir cinayet olduğu konusundan uzaklaştırmak için kullanıldığını ve herkes bu olayın yanlış anlaşılmış bir eşek şakası olduğunu düşünüp Kris de hapse girdikten sonra da çok şey bildiği için ortadan kaldırıldığını düşünüyorum. Chen'in babasının oğlunun canına kast edecek hâli yok ama evi ödünç aldığı sihirbaz arkadaşı hakkında aynı şeyleri söyleyemem. O bence kesinlikle işin içindeydi.

Ve şu şoförün yanında oturan Asyalı kişi. Hani üyeler minibüse bindiğinde, LA'lı şoför ve onun yanındaki koltukta da Asyalı biri oturuyordu. Lay bayılmadan hemen önce Kris'e, "Beni geçen gün telefonda azarlayan menajer kadındı." falan demişti. Bu yönden bakarsak, yolcu koltuğunda oturan Asyalı'nın erkek olduğu sonucuna varabiliriz. Ama bir şey dikkatinizi çekti mi bilmiyorum. Bu Asyalı kişiyi yalnızca üyeler havaalanından çıkıp minibüse bindiğinde gördük, daha doğrusu okuduk. Dava günü menajer ve hatta şoför Bay Zheng bile gelip ifade verirken, Asyalı olan diğer şahıs ortalıklarda yoktu.

Bir ihtimal onun katil olabileceğini düşünüyorum bu yüzden ama kim olduğunu, adını bile bilmiyoruz. Yine de, üyelerin kaçırıldığı sarı minibüste şoförün yanında oturan kişi oydu ve bu yüzden mantıklı her insan onun da en büyük şüphelilerden biri olduğunu ve gelip davada şahitlik etmesi gerektiğini şak diye çıkarıp söyleyebilir. Ona rağmen yalnızca o an için görünüp sonra tamamen ortadan kaybolması bana masum gelmiyor.

Ve tabii herkes öldükten sonra Kris'in dans makinesi ekranı üzerindeki _SÜRPRİZ_ yazısını görmesinin de tesadüf olduğunu düşünmüyorum. Yani elbette üyeler o yazı orada olsaydı da muhtemelen fark etmezlerdi o kaos ortamında ama bence bu işi planlayanlar, Yixing de ölüp sadece Kris hayatta kaldığında, tıpkı gösterisi biten sihirbazın onlarca kılıç sapladığı kutuyu açıp bayan yardımcıyı sapasağlam ortaya çıkararak selam vermesi gibi, mekanizmaları zararsız haline getirip o _SÜRPRİZ_ yazısını ortaya çıkardılar. Çünkü gösteri artık bitmişti. Üyeler o kutunun içine girmiş ve üzerlerine o kılıçlar saplanmıştı ama bu gösteride tek bir ana karakter vardı, gösteri sonunda kutudan tek bir kişi çıkacaktı, bu Kris'ti. Böylece gösteri sonlanmış ve selam verme zamanı da gelmişti.

Bu, ölümcül bir sihirbazlık gösterisiydi.

Öte yandan, Kris hayatı boyunca bu olanların yanlış anlaşılmış bir 1 Nisan şakası olduğunu düşündü. Hayatının 1 Nisan şakası. Asla gerçekleri bilmedi ama bilsin veya bilmesin Chen ve Xiumin hariç diğer üyelerin ölümüne sebep olan kişi oydu. "Biz biriz!" cümlesi çıkmadı lider olarak ağzından, gruplaşmayı teklif etti, Jongin'in Luhan'ı seçerek yaptığı hatalı tercihten sonra, onun oyununu devam ettirip kendisi de yanlış üyeleri seçti, 3 üyeyi bizzat kendi elleriyle öldürdü, Baekhyun'un Tao tarafından öldürülmesine göz yumdu, diğer üyelerin de dolaylı olarak ölümüne sebebiyet verdi. Aslında o evde 3 değil, 9 kişinin cinayetine karışmış bulundu böylece. Gerçekleri bilmese bile, bildiği bir şey var ki o da 9 üyesinin ölümüne dolaylı veya direkt olarak sebebiyet vermesiydi, bu yüzden hapis cezasını memnuniyetle kabul etti ve intihar etmeyip bu acıyı çekmeye karar verdi.

Muhtemelen hayatı boyunca da, elleri arasından kayıp giden ve bir daha asla dokunma fırsatı olmayacak Yixing'i düşündü, o son ana kadar ortaya çıkmayan hislerini niye daha önce söylemediğini sorguladı.

**Alternatif Sonlar**

**1.** "Lânet olası Zhang Yixing'in bir bildiği vardır." diyerek onun peşinden gidebilir ve **asıl** minibüslerine binerek en başından böyle bir trajedinin yaşanmasına engel olabilirlerdi.

 **2.** Chen ve Xiumin'in yaşaması gibi bir durumu yoktu çünkü biliyorsunuz, geçen analiz bölümde geçen şekilde büyük ihtimalle içinde bıçak olan yüzükler onların boyunlarındaydı. Ama bir şekilde o minibüse binip o evde uyandıklarında, kurallara uymayıp oturup bekleyebilirlerdi. Böylece en azından en sonunda ellerinde 10 tane hayatta kalan üye olabilirdi.

 **3.** Hadi diyelim gruplaşmayı da yaptılar. Bu gruplaşmayı yaparken, herkes sevdiği ve güvendiği, kendisini arkadan bıçaklamayacak kişileri seçebilirdi. Böylece büyük bir katliam olmazdı. Bundan kastım, BaekYeol, TaoRis, HunHan, KaiSoo çiftlerinin ayrılmadığı gruplaşmalar. Ki Kai en başta Luhan'ı seçerek bu yanlış gruplaşmaya sebebiyet vermiş oldu.

 **4.** YIXING'IN LÂNET OLASI BİZİM MİNİBÜSÜMÜZ ORADA LÂFINI DİNLEYEBİLİRLERDİ.

 **5.** YIXING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benim teorilerim bu kadar, daha konuşursam akşama kadar devam eder muhtemelen, o yüzden burada bitiriyorum.
> 
> Size kaliteli bir çeviri sunabildiysem ne âlâ bana :3
> 
> Ara ara aklınıza düşecek, çok etkileyici bir fanfic bu ve bana sorarsanız, EXO fanficlerinin içinde bir klasik bile sayabiliriz bir yerde. Okuyan herkesin üzerinde bir etki bıraktığını düşünüyorum bunun açıkçası. Dili ağır ve iyi sonla bitmeyen, aslında bir yerde hayatın içinden bazı dersler çıkarmanızı sağlayan bir hikâye bu. Unutmayın, bu şekilde olmasa bile gerçek hayatta da yaşanabilecek bir şey ele alındı ficte, sizin ve benim de başrolde olabileceğimiz bir olay. Özellikle arkadaşlık ilişkileri konusunda ficte bize gösterilenler ve 'Final İncelemesi'nde yine bu konuyla alakalı yazılan şeyler beni geçmişte okuduğumda çok etkilemişti.

**Author's Note:**

> Size 48 Hours çevirmeye başlamam ile alakalı kısa bir anı anlatma vakti geldi bence. Bu fic dil farkı gözetmeksizin EXO fanficleri içindeki en iyilerden bir tanesi, bence bu noktada artık hepimiz tamamız. Çıkışa kadar uzanıyor neredeyse fanlığım ve bu fici ilk okumaya başladığımda doğal olarak İngilizce bilgim çok yetersizdi. Ve Türkçe çevirisini bilmeyeniniz yoktur. Fic ile tanışmama vesile olduğu için ve ayrıca verilen emekler için fazlasıyla saygı duyuyorum ama bence yine de çeviri olarak yetersizdi, yetersiz gelmesinin bir sebebi de ağır bir dili olması ve İngilizce çevirisinin de çok düzgün olmaması.
> 
> Bir ara aklıma düştü bu fic tekrar. Dört ay önce falandı. İngilizce bilgim artık yeterli olduğundan kendim okuyabiliyorum ama şu gün bile çeviri bekleyen bazı fanlar gördüm. Fic sonuna kadar tamamlanmış değil Türkçe olarak ve dediğim gibi çevirilen bölümlerde pek anlaşılır değildi. 3-4 bölüm kadar çevirip araştırma yaparak yazara veya hiç değilse İngilizceye çevirenlerden birine ulaşmak istedim. Sonucunda iki tane Tumblr ve bir tane Twitter hesabına ulaşıp teker teker mesaj attım ama cevap alamadım. Velhasıl kelam, dört ay sonra önüme düşüverdi beklediğim mesaj. İzin işini halletmez isem gerçekten iç rahatlığıyla yayınlayamazdım bunu. Bu yüzden aldığım gibi geldim yayınlıyorum bunu burada. Sonuna kadar da gitmeye çalışacağım.
> 
> Benim çevirimde de eksik yerler olabilir tabii. Ama gerçekten fazla düzenleme yaptım ve çok kontrol ettim, anlaşılır kılmak için emek verdim. Umarım bunu size de yansıtabilirim.
> 
> İşin gerçeği bugün bile beni korkutuyor bu fic shshhs Ama yine de anlaşılmaz bir şekilde bağımlıyım, çekiyor kendine. Her ne kadar çevirirken korku üzüntü arasında gidip gelsem de, buna değecek bir çalışma oldu. Keyifli okumalar size şimdiden, peçeteleri hazırlayın *-*


End file.
